


As your sun sets (I know you in bleary-eyed 3AM)

by Starsfallinglikerain



Category: Sense8 (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cop!Alec, Drama, Emotional Intimacy, Extended One-Shot, Falling In Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intense Connections, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of hospitals, Psychic Bond, Sense8 AU, Sense8 Fusion, Slow Burn, Soulmates, lawyer!magnus, mentions of blood and injury, minor Jace/Simon/Clary, psychic connection, really this is just a whole lotta love, soft sci-fi, you don't need to know sense8 to understand this
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsfallinglikerain/pseuds/Starsfallinglikerain
Summary: [«Alexander, non ti spaventa — dice Magnus alla fine — sapere che puoi provare dei sentimenti così forti per qualcuno che una parte di te ancora crede di conoscere a malapena? Perché a me spaventa da morire. Qualcuno che un giorno spunta nella tua vita, all'improvviso, e ti lascia senza alcuna possibilità di scelta a riguardo».]---Alec incontra, nello specchio del suo bagno, un uomo che afferma di essere dall'altra parte del mondo. Da quel momento in poi la situazione s'impenna.(Malec + Sense8 clustermates AU; non è necessario conoscere Sense8 per poter leggere la fic)





	As your sun sets (I know you in bleary-eyed 3AM)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as your sun sets (i know you in bleary-eyed 3AM)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005668) by [theprophetlemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophetlemonade/pseuds/theprophetlemonade). 



> Note della traduttrice:
> 
> Ciao a tutti!  
> Questa fanfiction è dell'autrice inglese theprophetlemonade, che mi ha gentilmente concesso di tradurla. In realtà ho scoperto questa storia un po' per caso: stavo tornando da un'esame all'università, ero in autobus e stavo scorrendo la timeline di Twitter quando mi sono imbattuta su un tweet di un mio following che osannava questa fanfiction. Così, spinta dalla curiosità, l'ho cercata e... Beh, me ne sono semplicemente innamorata. E' talmente bella e ben scritta che non sono riuscita a resistere alla tentazione di tradurla e creare un banner.  
> Spero di essere riuscita a rendere giustizia all'originale, che è davvero splendida, e mi scuso per eventuali errori di battitura o grammaticali che possono essermi sfuggiti nel ricontrollarla. Sarei grata se me li faceste notare! Mi farebbe piacere sapere i vostri pareri, pertanto qualsiasi commento sarà molto ben accetto. Grazie a chiunque concederà un po' del suo tempo a questa storia e grazie alla bravissima e gentilissima theprophetlemonade per aver scritto questa storia e avermi concesso di tradurla.  
> Buona lettura!  
> Starsfallinglikerain. 
> 
> Potete trovarmi anche su: 
> 
> EFP: starsfallinglikerain  
> Twitter: @imalilunsteady  
> Tumblr: starsarefallinglikerain
> 
>  
> 
> Note dell'autrice: 
> 
>  
> 
> Ciao! Questa è una fusione fra i Malec e Sense8 che mi è esageratamente sfuggita di mano! Si è davvero in grado di produrre le cose più strane per caso quando si ha troppo tempo libero dopo aver presentato la tesi di dottorato...  
> Se non avete idea di cosa sia Sense8, praticamente si tratta di questo: un giorno, otto persone in posti diversi del mondo si svegliano avendo sviluppato una connessione psichica fra di loro, attraverso la quale sono in grado di percepire i sentimenti e i pensieri degli altri e possono anche "visitarsi" psichicamente in qualunque luogo si trovino. La visita psichica implica anche il poter prendere in prestito le abilità degli altri... Immaginate la situazione come se una moltitudine di anime stessero occupando un solo corpo, e possano prestare a questo corpo tutte le cose che sanno fare e tutte le conoscenze che possiedono. È una connessione davvero intensa, e quindi... Ho voluto mettere Alec sotto torchio!   
> Ho provato a fare qualcosa di diverso per quanto riguarda la struttura, quindi portate pazienza per la narrazione incostante, visto che salta molto di qua e di là!   
> La fic è liberamente ispirata alla poesia In Faraway Places di Naiche Parker.   
> Visitatemi su Tumblr per altre insensatezze simili. L'inbox è sempre aperto e accetto anche prompt! Per favore condividete anche il post su tumblr perché mi aiuterebbe un sacco.  
> Inoltre, lasciate anche per favore dei kudos o un commento con i vostri pensieri! Li apprezzerei molto :^D

 

 

 

_Puoi capire le persone solo se le percepisci dentro di te._  
— John Steinbeck, _La valle dell'Eden_ __  
  


_Pensi che l'universo lotti perché le anime stiano insieme?_  
Alcune situazioni sono troppo strane e forti per essere solamente coincidenze.  
— Emery Allen  


 

 

 

_Non credo nell'amore a prima vista_  
ma credo nel vedere qualcuno dall'altra parte della stanza  
e realizzare all'istante che quel qualcuno sarà importante per te.  
— Ryan O'Connel

 

 

 

 

Alec Lightwood non crede alle anime gemelle.       

Ma davvero, c'è un ragazzo biondo con un occhio del colore del mare e l'altro come un campo di grano che lo fissa a sua volta nello specchio del suo bagno — _cos'altro potrebbe essere?_

Alec non fuma, beve a malapena e il suo lavoro non è così stressante da causargli allucinazioni per mancanza di sonno e, per quel che ne sa, è sano come un pesce. Non c'è assolutamente alcuna ragione per cui il suo cervello dovrebbe inventarsi cose e cercare di metterlo in difficoltà.           

Dunque, un'anima  gemella. Qualche visione dal futuro, o qualcosa del genere. Non è esattamente logico, ma è — beh, Cristo. È meglio che dare di matto, che è esattamente ciò che sembra stia per fare l'uomo nello specchio.  

Alec vede gli occhi dell'uomo spalancarsi e la bocca aprirsi, può vedere gli ingranaggi che girano nella sua testa senza condurre da nessuna parte. L'uomo alza un dito dall'altra parte dello specchio e lo colpisce, visibilmente, aspettandosi chiaramente che Alec faccia lo stesso. Alec non si muove, piuttosto incrocia le braccia sul petto e lo guarda accigliato.      

L'uomo strilla. «Che _cazzo!_ ».

 

**___________________**

 

Il suo nome è Jace — l'uomo nello specchio, s'intende. Raggiungono quel traguardo dopo un tempo _davvero_ lungo, tempo in cui Jace mette insieme più parolacce di quante Alec ne abbia mai sentite in tutta la sua vita, dà di matto almeno altre due volte e comincia a discutere sulla possibilità di star vivendo un sogno febbricitante.    

Onestamente, Alec ha cominciato a chiedersi se non ci sia una fuga di gas nel suo appartamento. Dovrebbe chiamare un tecnico? Probabilmente sì.           

Isabelle bussa alla porta del bagno almeno tre volte e si fa più impaziente ogni volta che Alec ribatte "Sono fuori in un minuto!" ma, davvero, Alec si sta occupando della situazione lì dentro.          

Ma sì  — il nome dell'uomo è Jace e una volta che hanno entrambi stabilito che, in primo luogo, nessuno dei due sta sognando (o avendo un'allucinazione, magari) e che, in secondo luogo,  sono apparentemente gli unici al corrente della bizzarra conversazione attraverso lo specchio del bagno di Alec, Jace si calma un po'.

«Sono fatto?» chiede Jace, senza fiato. Il suo accento è britannico,ma l'orecchio di Alec non è abbastanza fino da poter identificare un dialetto. «E' una cosa normale per te, amico? Ti capita spesso di svegliarti e di trovare uno sconosciuto che ti fissa nello specchio, o...?».         

«Non mi sono appena svegliato» risponde Alec, bruscamente. E' tutto molto, molto surreale — la minimizzazione del secolo — anche se Alec non lascerà che il suo volto lo faccia trasparire, un immagine perfetta di calma e impassibilità. In qualche modo. Lancia un'occhiata oltre la sua spalla per controllare che Jace non è affatto lì — _di nuovo._ Alec è ancora solo in quel bagno. «E' tardi, qui. Dove ti trovi?».

«In che senso, dove mi trovo? A casa» dice Jace, accigliato. «Ovviamente. Fortunatamente. Se fosse successo da qualsiasi altra parte avrei dato di matto, caz...».      

«No»  dice Alec. «Dove...  Ti trovi nel _mondo_?». Quando lo sguardo di Jace si fa vacuo, Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. «Assecondami».        

«Londra» replica Jace. «Inghilterra. Tu?».   

Alec rimugina la risposta di Jace nella bocca, abbassando lo sguardo verso il rubinetto del suo lavandino, la sua faccia è un'immagine di perfetta calma, mentre quella piccola voce dentro la sua testa sta urlando. _Un sacco_. Più del solito. Riesce a sentire l'insorgere di un forte mal di testa. Si morde forte il labbro inferiore. _È decisamente una fuga di gas. Una fuga di gas che ora gli fa vedere ragazzi carini nello specchio._

«New York» dice alla fine, dopo essersi concentrato fortemente per mantenere l'autocontrollo. Conta fino a tre nella sua testa per essere sicuro di non dire sciocchezze. «E' mezzanotte passata. Che ora è da te?».

«Sono appena passate le sei» dice Jace e, quando Alec strizza gli occhi verso di lui nello specchio, elabora: «Sono un personal trainer. Devo essere in palestra presto, sai...».       

_Okay,_ pensa Alec, mentre scivolano nel silenzio. Sta parlando con un personal trainer che vive in Inghilterra attraverso un — attraverso un portale nel suo specchio? Una connessione psichica? Un crollo mentale? Possibilmente, tutte quelle opzioni. Non è il modo in cui si aspettava finisse la serata, ma la sua pattuglia era stata piuttosto normale e quindi immagina che sia Dio, o l'universo, o uno scherzo crudele che cerchi di porvi rimedio.  

Alec raggiunge il suo cellulare, in equilibrio sul bordo della vasca da bagno, e apre Google scrivendo: _tecnici di servizio del gas, Manhattan_ ,  subito seguito da: _servizio 24 ore su 24._        

«E tu che cosa fai?» chiede poi Jace. Gli occhi di Alec volano nuovamente allo specchio ed è veloce a rispondere.

«Il poliziotto».           

«È, uhm, bello. E... Ti piace?».         

Alec non vuole esattamente parlarne — le aspettative genitoriali, l'eredità di famiglia e _quello sguardo particolare negli occhi di sua madre_ sono tutte cose che non è preparato a condividere con uno sconosciuto nel suo specchio, soprattutto quando probabilmente non è molto lucido — quindi si limita a scrollare le spalle con fare evasivo.  

«Già».

«Bene».

Si immergono nuovamente nel silenzio ed è strano — il che è, onestamente, _ridicolo_ , data la situazione, che Alec è sicuro dovrebbe implicare molte più urla di quelle che attualmente implica. Sinceramente, si sente come se fosse andato in corto circuito. Serra le dita attorno al bordo del lavandino e lascia cadere il suo sguardo sulla porcellana bianca. Jace strascica i piedi, il suo sguardo scorre attorno ad Alec, osservando l'ambiente, ma non c'è granché da commentare.  

«Dunque» dice Jace.

«Dunque» ripete Alec. «Questo è, uhm, strano».    

«Penso che _strano_ sia l'eufemismo dell'anno, amico» si lamenta Jace, passandosi una mano fra i capelli biondi, appiattendoli sulla testa per lasciar cadere le ciocche di lato l'istante successivo. Sospira pesantemente: «Questo è... Cristo in Cielo, è folle. È — Che _cos'è?_ ».    

Alec non vuole definirla _connessione_ , perché gli suona troppo sdolcinato, ma — ma davvero, cos'altro c'è, a parte l'avere dei dubbi sulla propria sanità mentale? _Una fuga di gas, Alec. Una fuga di gas._

«Magari stai impazzendo» è quel che risponde, invece, e forse gli esce in modo più suscettibile di ciò che voleva, ma Jace la prende bene, seppur esasperato.        

«Sì, probabile. Sapevo io che tutti quei frullati proteici mi avrebbero fottuto in qualche modo. Qualunque cosa sia, non ne vale la pena per degli addominali, amico».  

Alec fa una risata nasale. Una _risata nasale_ , che è un fatto eccezionale, perché Alec raramente ride, soprattutto con persone che non conosce. Ma il volto di Jace s'illumina ed offre un largo sorriso, soddisfatto di sé.       

«Vorrei dire che ho avuto dei trip peggiori, ma... No» scherza.      

Un forte ed arrabbiato colpo alla porta coglie Alec di sorpresa. Le sue mani urtano la fila delle boccette di Izzy, allineate sull'orlo lavandino, e cadono con un clangore al suo interno.       

«Alec! Sei lì dentro da mezz'ora, _muoviti_!» urla Izzy, battendo i pugni contro il legno e disturbando probabilmente almeno la metà dei loro vicini. «Devo struccarmi e farmi una doccia! È quasi l'una del mattino!».

«Arrivo!» risponde Alec, riuscendo a malapena a trattenere la sua voce dal rompersi a metà frase. Ficca goffamente tutte le boccette di nuovo sull'orlo e poi solleva di nuovo la testa per guardare lo specchio, ma è sconvolto —il che è dire niente — nel trovare i suoi stessi occhi castano chiaro che lo fissano. Il riflesso è il suo. Jace se n'è andato.

 

**____________________**

Alec chiama i tecnici del gas la mattina seguente. Cammina avanti e indietro per il salotto con le braccia incrociate e un borbottio sulle labbra finché l'uomo non ha controllato ogni centimetro dell'appartamento — e poi l'ha _ricontrollato,_ quando Alec l'ha richiesto — ma ne esce con le mani vuote.            

Nessuna fuga di gas. Nessun monossido di carbonio. Probabilmente nemmeno il profumo di Izzy.

Non gli piace il pensiero che la sua mente gli stia giocando brutti scherzi — ha già abbastanza cose a cui badare e aggiungere provvisori problemi mentali alla lista non è qualcosa che vuole che i suoi genitori vedano.

Si sente un po' scosso. Molto scosso.  Cerca di non farlo vedere, ma aggredisce verbalmente un uomo in metro, manca metà dei bersagli al poligono di tiro, una lista di scartoffie finisce di nuovo sulla sua scrivania con l'appunto _fai meglio, Lightwood_ scarabocchiato in cima e capisce che provarci non è abbastanza.

Il Comandante gli dice di andare a casa prima dal momento che è chiaramente giù di corda e Alec non protesta nemmeno, il pensiero di lasciarsi cadere a faccia in giù sul proprio letto per dare sollievo alle sue tempie doloranti a causa del mal di testa è un conforto gradito.           

Salta pure la cena quella sera e quando si risveglia, intontito e disorientato, i numeri rossi sulla sua sveglia segnano le 3:03 del mattino e tutto il resto della stanza è grigio e liminale. Un soffice bagliore penetra come una nebbia da sotto le tende e dall'esterno, dipingendo il pavimento con un giallo vaporoso e pallido che rende le ombre lunghe e l'oscurità ancora più scura. Nell'aria riecheggiano i suoni di macchine saltuarie, distanti, gli abbai dei cani del vicinato alla luce della luna e il costante brusio del cuore della città, ma la stanza di Alec è calma e silenziosa. A metà strada fra sonno e sogni, è vagamente consapevole delle pulsazioni nella sua fronte e di un dolore allo stomaco.         

_Non è dolore,_ pensa Alec in modo distante, i suoi occhi sono pesanti mentre scivola dentro e fuori dalla realtà, il suo amico fantasma si disfa della sua presa sull'insonnia. È come un sentimento vuoto e tenero, come se la sua pelle si fosse colorata di ematomi rossi. Mani maldestre lo picchiettano con le dita e lo pungolano sotto alle coperte, ma la sensazione non svanisce, né scivola via — si limita ad indugiare, un pensiero presente nella testa annebbiata di Alec.            

Il sogno è strano: vacuità e brama, l'enormità di una città isolata, il desiderio di una pelle arrendevole per l'amore del tatto.  

Continua ad aggrapparglisi quando si sveglia all'alba e non si placa con il passare delle ore come fanno di solito molti sogni. 

_Dio, che cos'ho che non va_ , pensa Alec.

 

**____________________**

Passano ben due settimane prima che Alec riveda Jace — il che è un tempo abbastanza lungo perché Alec inizi a credere che l'incidente dello specchio fosse un caso unico di inversione di marcia mentale da parte sua e che magari non ci sia bisogno di preoccuparsi.   

Questa volta, Alec è seduto alla sua scrivania al distretto e sta scrivendo degli innocui rapporti nel suo computer quando Jace è improvvisamente seduto sulla sedia accanto a lui che, di solito, è riservata ai testimoni.

Alec quasi cade dalla sedia. In qualche modo,  la seconda volta è meno controllato.       

«Cristo!».       

Raj — l'altro sergente che condivide la postazione di lavoro con Alec — solleva lo sguardo con un sorrisetto.

«Che succede, Lightwood?» dice. «Il caffè è troppo caldo?».       

Il cipiglio di Alec è chiaramente qualcosa da non tenere in considerazione, perché il sorriso di Raj scivola via quasi all'istante e seppellisce nuovamente la testa fra le sue scartoffie.    

Quando Alec riporta lo sguardo sulla sedia accanto alla sua scrivania, è decisamente Jace ad esservi ancora seduto. Più o meno. In realtà non è seduto sulla sedia — lui non è _lì_. Raj sarebbe stato capace di vederlo se fosse stato davvero lì, di persona, a _New York_ , e non nella testa di Alec. _Oh no._        

«Non so se sia un segno che sto perdendo la testa o che» borbotta Alec, abbastanza piano da non essere sentito per caso dal suo collega. Per qualche ragione incomprensibile, Jace fa un largo sorriso. Alec decide per principio che quest'aspetto di Jace non gli piace.   

«Anche per me è bello rivederti» ridacchia Jace. Sembra allegro oggi, meno spaventato rispetto alla loro ultima conversazione e la cosa turba Alec. È sicuro di sé e sfrontato e non lo sta fissando in modo strano attraverso uno specchio. Alec si concentra per scrivere alcune parole del suo rapporto, ma non ci riesce. «Mi stavo chiedendo quando sarei tornato. Del resto, sto ancora cercando di prenderci la mano».

«Prenderci la mano? _Sei un'allucinazione_ » dice Alec a denti stretti, facendo il possibile per non guardare troppo a lungo nella direzione di Jace e per non essere colto a parlare con una sedia vuota.           

«Beh, no. Risulta che non è un'allucinazione. Fidati, anch'io pensavo lo fossi, la prima volta. Ma sembra che ci sia di più. Riesco a controllare dove vado, chi vedo, quando li vedo. Richiede un po' di pratica, ma sono un talento naturale, tu pensa».   

L'espressione di Jace cambia quando compare la consapevolezza.

«Oh» dice. « _Oh._ Sono l'unico che hai visitato, giusto? Sì. Ciò spiega tutto. Non hai ancora incontrato gli altri. Tu pensi davvero che io sia un'allucinazione. Amico, la stai prendendo davvero bene».        

«Stai delirando? Sembra proprio tu stia delirando».

«Ehi!» esclama Jace con veemenza ed Alec solleva febbrilmente lo sguardo ancora una volta, dando un'occhiata all'ufficio, ma nessuno sta sbirciando nella sua direzione. È davvero l'unico che può vederlo.

«Senti, ho cercato di andare a fondo della questione, d'accordo?».           

«Sicuramente sembri parecchio informato» afferma Alec, impassibile. Jace non coglie il sarcasmo e, anzi, scatta in avanti sulla sedia, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e sporgendosi verso Alec.          

«Non è nella tua testa, Alec. Beh, lo è, ma _non in quel senso_. È come un legame o un qualcosa di simile. Conosco altri quattro di noi» dice Jace, parlando a bassa voce con fare cospiratorio. Si sporge ancora più vicino ad Alec e di conseguenza Alec si allontana, disgustato. «A cui ho fatto visita, intendo, a parte te. Simon — lui è in Germania adesso, è in tour con la sua band o qualcosa del genere, non lo so — e poi c'è Clary, che è un'artista. È di Seattle. Lei è gnocca. Tipo super, mega _gnocca_ —».      

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e Jace ritorna in carreggiata.      

«— E poi c'è anche questo ragazzo di nome Raphael. Presumo sia in Messico, ma non l'ha detto. In realtà non ha detto granché. È fottutamente irritabile. Potrebbe darti del filo da torcere. E poi c'è Magnus, che è, beh, _Magnus_ ».            

«Potrei benissimo ignorarti, sai. C'è ancora la probabilità che tu stia mentendo. O che io stia mentendo, visto che sto tecnicamente parlando con me stesso. Ugh. _Grandioso_ ».   

«Ma non lo farai» dice Jace, mentre un sorrisetto pigro si forma sulle sue labbra. «Simon e Clary si sono incontrati per primi, quindi presumo che riuscirai ad incontrarli anche tu se questa — _questa cosa_ è una sorta di connessione fra tutti noi. Penso che lo sia. Avrebbe senso».

_Fantastico,_ pensa Alec. _Sto diventando davvero pazzo. La mamma ne sarà emozionata_. 

«Come se non potesse andare meglio» dice Alec. Jace si sporge in avanti e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla e Alec si irrigidisce, perché è strano. Sente Jace, la forza della sua presa, il calore della sua mano ed è così sgradevole. Perché non è lì, ma Alec può sentirlo lo stesso e non solo in senso fisico, ma in un modo più grande, più totale, più vasto delle situazioni con cui Alec tende ad avere a che fare. Sembra molto cosmico, universale, onnisciente e quel genere di paroloni. Ad Alec gira la testa.     

Quando Jace lo tocca come se lo conoscesse da tutta la vita, Alec si sente quasi come se fosse davvero così. C'è una familiarità lì che ancora dev'essere raggiunta, ma sembra — _giusto,_ in qualche modo. Non sembra sbagliato e tuttavia un qualcosa di grande nel petto di Alec sta urlando in protesta.     

_È un'allucinazione parecchio dettagliata._

Non dà voce a questa consapevolezza.        

 

**____________________**

 

Tra tutte le persone con cui creare all'improvviso una connessione psichica, Jace Wayland non è probabilmente la peggiore, ma rimane comunque piuttosto terribile. Non ci vuole molto prima che Alec realizzi che non si tratta di una comune allucinazione. Non ci vuole molto nemmeno perché Alec si renda conto che Jace è una vera spina nel fianco, data la sua propensione a fare baldoria ad orari del giorno seccanti —  tipo quando Alec è al lavoro e Jace se la sta spassando in un qualche nightclub in una qualche zona di Londra, sei ore avanti —  e la successiva propensione di Jace di rimorchiare ragazze.  

Non è divertente. Generalmente ciò si manifesta come musica house che Alec sente contorcersi sotto la pelle o come luci stroboscopiche che non sono davvero lì che gli fanno scoppiare le tempie, o a volte anche come un caloroso dissidio ai genitali quando Jace sta avendo un orgasmo e _Alec non vuole affatto_ averne uno, tutto considerato. In un certo senso, ciò fa sì che creda un po' di più a Jace, perché nessuna allucinazione di Alec sarebbe su una _ragazza._            

Il tutto raggiunge il suo climax una notte, quando Alec si gira nel letto, agitato, e trova Jace sdraiato accanto a sé sull'altro cuscino. Ha smesso di spaventarsi al vedere Jace apparire e scomparire nella sua vita, ma trovarselo nel letto significa forzare un po' troppo i limiti dello spazio personale.         

«Mi stai prendendo in giro?» commenta Alec, freddo.       

Jace ha un sorriso particolarmente soddisfatto impresso sul volto. Alec è disgustato.       

«No» dice, marcando la _n_. «Puoi ricambiare il favore quando vuoi, sai».  

«Non mi piacciono le ragazze» dice Alec. Jace fa spallucce.          

«Sono aperto a qualsiasi cosa» dice. La sua pelle è umida di sudore e il suo sorriso è sghembo e bellissimo e _insopportabile._ «È strano sentirlo attraverso il legame? Scommetto di sì».

«È fastidioso» dice Alec, chiudendo gli occhi per cercare di chiudere fuori Jace. Ma non funziona. Jace è ancora lì sdraiato accanto a lui quando guarda di nuovo. «E inconveniente».          

«Essere eccitato al lavoro?». 

«Sta' zitto».   

«Hah».

 

**____________________**

Alec si gira e rigira borbottando, mentre il suo materasso cigola e si lamenta, una molla sciolta gli punzecchia il fianco. Il suo corpo è agitato, troppa energia repressa che si contorce nelle sue parti basse e non può giacere tranquillo, per quanto continui a dirsi che deve alzarsi per il turno mattutino fra due ore.

Non è sicuro di aver dormito affatto da quando Jace era lì. I numeri rossi della sua sveglia sono aggressivamente brillanti e irati; è ben prima dell'alba e la luce arancione entra attraverso le tende, fendendo le coperte di Alec. 

«Jace» borbotta nel cuscino. «Va' a dormire, per favore».  

Non c'è alcuna replica, la frustrazione si condensa come uno stretto gomitolo di emozioni nella cassa toracica di Alec, la sensazione si comprime e si schiaccia mentre Alec stringe i pugni fra le lenzuola.

Alec si sente arrabbiato, ed è arrabbiato per sentirsi arrabbiato, perché sa che non dipende da lui. Vorrebbe solo dormire, ma si sente furioso e non sa nemmeno perché.      

Forse la ragazza che aveva rimorchiato Jace quella sera aveva deciso che cercavano cose diverse. _Gli sta bene_ , pensa Alec aspramente.       

Alec scalcia via le lenzuola, irritato quando gli si aggrovigliano attorno ai polpacci. Emette un grugnito, rotolando sgraziatamente fuori dal letto. Il pavimento scricchiola e il suono lo agita.            

È strano avere tutti i sintomi della rabbia senza il calore che l'accompagna. I suoi passi sono pesanti, i muscoli rigidi e la mascella serrata fino a che non fa male. Si avvicina alla finestra e tira l'asticella delle tende per guardare fuori. Una parte di lui vorrebbe appallottolare il mondo nelle sue mani e gettarlo nella spazzatura e se questa non è una reazione esagerata, Alec non è sicuro di cosa sia.       

«Jace. Smettila». Alec digrigna i denti, ma Jace non appare miracolosamente. La sensazione non scivola via e Alec sta alla finestra fino all'alba, con le nocche bianche per la presa sul davanzale. E coi primi raggi dell'alba si scioglie, lasciando Alec all'oscuro di tutto.

 

**___________________**

Tutto sommato, Jace Wayland è in realtà una brava persona. Ad Alec occorre un tempo considerevole per ammetterlo a se stesso — e non ha alcuna intenzione di dirlo a Jace — ma Jace è gentile, leale e protettivo. Alec non fa amicizia facilmente: la sua cerchia sociale è limitata fondamentalmente ad Isabelle, la sua famiglia e i suoi colleghi al distretto, ma questa cosa con Jace — è sorprendentemente naturale.

Alec non capisce davvero cosa stia succedendo e parlare è ancora un po' difficile, ma è un suo problema, non un _loro_ problema, ed è più semplice condividere lo spazio personale quando Jace passa a visitarlo.

Il minimo indispensabile alla fine viene fuori. Alec considera tre cose come il minimo indispensabile:  ama sua sorella incondizionatamente; non ama i suoi genitori incondizionatamente, ma tuttavia è ancora legato a loro da qualche arcaico senso del dovere per fare la cosa giusta che non riesce a lasciarsi alle spalle facilmente; non è ancora uscito allo scoperto, il che rende il punto due un po' spinoso. Jace annuisce elusivamente, ma si rende presto conto che Alec farà fare a lui tutto il resto del lavoro.          

Jace parla abbastanza per entrambi. Ma  — e questa è un aspetto importante per Alec  — non è terribile prestargli ascolto. È un po' come avere la radio accesa in sottofondo mentre lavora: Alec si sintonizza e si deconcentra su quello che Jace dice o, più spesso, su quello che Jace prova, e ciò lo aiuta a concentrarsi. Si _impone_ di imparare a non reagire quando Jace appare e Raj o Izzy o un suo superiore sono già nella stanza. Alec Lightwood non viene colto sul fatto.  

Londra sembra divertente. Jace tiene Alec aggiornato sui suoi drammi sentimentali, sulla sua vita sociale, su come procede il suo nuovo programma in palestra. Jace evidentemente è molto bravo in quello che fa  — la cosa del personal trainer  — e se Alec gli chiede alcuni suggerimenti quando la valutazione annuale sulla sua idoneità fisica si avvicina, non lascia prevalere l'orgoglio o lo scetticismo. Jace coglie l'opportunità, apparendo nella stanza di Alec alle sei in punto ogni mattina per una settimana intera per personalizzare il programma della palestra di Alec per focalizzarsi sui suoi punti di forza e migliorare le sue debolezze. Alec non è certo di aver mai sentito Jace così entusiasta prima d'ora.          

In cambio, Alec lascia fare un tentativo a Jace al poligono quando è certo che sono soli e nessuno può biasimare l'improvvisa incapacità di Alec di colpire il suo bersaglio.  

In tutta onestà, Alec se la sta cavando bene con questa situazione. Qualunque cosa essa sia. Nessuno di loro la capisce veramente, Alec è scettico e Jace non lo è abbastanza. Jace a volte ne parla, fa ipotesi — evidentemente ne parla con gli altri che dice di avere nella testa più spesso che con Alec — ma sorprendentemente riesce ad adattarsi facilmente.     

Alec è sempre stato consapevole di sé negli spazi pubblici, quindi nessuno lo troverà mai a parlare ed interagire con il nulla. È bravo a non reagire quando Jace appare all'improvviso. È stranamente incline a tenerlo segreto ad Izzy, che sembra completamente inconsapevole del sonno interrotto di Alec.

Va bene. Non è l'ideale, certo, ma è assolutamente e decisamente in grado di gestire questa serie di eventi. Nessun altro deve saperlo. Riesce a comportarsi normalmente.       

E poi compaiono gli altri.

 

**___________________**

 

È passato un mese da quando ha incontrato Jace nello specchio del suo bagno e la possibilità di incontrare qualcun altro nello stesso modo non è qualcosa a cui Alec abbia veramente pensato.         

Davvero, può solo dirsi fortunato di essere seduto nel suo appartamento quando finalmente succede. Perché la tazza che tiene fra le mani si infrange sul pavimento mandando pezzi di ceramica ovunque, spargendo caffè sulle sue scarpe appena lucidate.         

C'è una ragazza dai capelli rossi in piedi al centro della stanza, con le dita e la maglietta sporche di vernice, e gli sta sorridendo, il naso arricciato.

«Ciao» dice, prima che Alec possa anche solo formulare un qualcosa di simile ad una parola. «Alec, giusto?».

«Oh, Dio».     

«Io sono Clary» dice Clary — perché è ovviamente Clary, la studentessa d'arte di Seattle, per cui Jace ha chiaramente una cotta. Alec non aveva realizzato che fosse _reale_. Oh, beh — più o meno.          

Si volta a guardare fuori dalla finestra dell'appartamento di Alec, crogiolandosi nel calore della luce pomeridiana che filtra attraverso gli spazi fra i grattacieli adiacenti.  

«Sei a New York, eh? Ho sempre voluto venire qui. Infatti sto mettendo qualcosa da parte. Voglio vedere il Met[1]».

Lancia un'occhiata oltre la propria spalla con un sorriso grazioso ed Alec ancora non si è mosso.

«Sta piovendo a Seattle» dice, e nello stesso momento Alec pensa di riuscire a sentire il profumo della pioggia che trapela dagli alberi fradici a causa del temporale e che invade la terra inzuppata. Cerca di non concentrarvisi. «È incredibile come le cose possano essere così diverse nonostante ci troviamo nello stesso Paese. Penso che solo io e te viviamo nello stesso posto».

_«Fantastico»_ dice Alec. In questo momento è infastidito dal fatto che l'estensione del suo vocabolario sembri ridotta a sole parole monosillabiche, ma ugualmente vuole che questa sconosciuta — _Clary_ , non è davvero una sconosciuta, no? — se ne vada dal suo appartamento e dalla sua testa.  

Lei sorride di nuovo, troppo felice per i gusti di Alec, e guarda di nuovo fuori dalla finestra dondolandosi avanti e indietro sui tacchi, briosa e gradevole. Alec non è molto a suo agio con le persone felici — Jace e Isabelle sono decisamente il suo limite massimo, non ha intenzione di accettarne altre. Ma sembra che la fortuna non sia dalla sua parte: sospira pesantemente, chiudendo gli occhi per un breve momento di tregua, e ci riprova. Sa essere gentile. I suoi genitori l'hanno cresciuto — forse non bene, ma almeno adeguatamente.

Può anche accettarlo. A questo punto, ha provato qualsiasi altra cosa.      

«Jace ha detto che sei una studentessa d'arte?» chiede, sconfitto dalla consapevolezza di aver accettato tutto ciò come la sua realtà.     

Clary s'illumina al nome di Jace e inclina il capo con un sorriso, gli occhi ridenti.

«Sì» dice. «Sono al mio ultimo anno alla Northwest. Spero di fare un master il prossimo anno, però. In un posto più soleggiato. Magari qui? Non dovrei pagare per volare dall'altra parte del Paese solo per dare un'occhiata in giro, quantomeno». Il suo sorriso si fa più timido ed Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, lasciandosi cadere sul divano.         

«Fai come se fossi a casa tua» borbotta Alec, ma si rende presto conto che, così come con Jace, il suo sarcasmo aggressivo non viene colto dalla sua nuova compagna.       

Clary attraversa la stanza e si lascia cadere a sua volta sul divano accanto a lui, il suo sorriso non vacilla. Alec la esamina per un secondo, cercando di vedere dove Jace la trovi bella — _sì, magari..._   pensa razionalmente prima di scuotere il capo. _No._ Cercare di capire Jace non è un qualcosa di cui gli importi granché.

«Dunque, sei in polizia» dice Clary. «È bello».       

«Suppongo di sì».     

Quando non aggiunge altro, Clary giocherella in modo imbarazzato con l'orlo della sua maglietta, avvertendo il peso del suo sguardo indagatore. Alec le lancia un'occhiata veloce e aggrotta la fronte, finché lei non parla di nuovo.           

«Hai già sperimentato qualcosa?» chiede. «Jace ha detto che l'avete fatto un po', ma immagino che voi ragazzi siate più simili di me e lui. È stato fantastico la prima volta che ho tirato un pugno al sacco in palestra, però. Non ero _mai_ stata in una palestra prima. Tutto merito di Jace».   

Alec scrolla le spalle di nuovo. Aveva realizzato abbastanza in fretta che la condivisione delle loro coscienze significava anche condivisione delle loro abilità, il che — _beh_ , era stato utile. Alec è in forma, ma Jace è in ottima forma ed Alec non può di certo lamentarsi di poterla prendere in prestito. Jace è anche sicuro di sé e caparbio e, in modo strabiliante, capace di affascinare chiunque, o quasi. Il che rende Alec pure _geloso_.

Inoltre, Alec non è sicuro che Jace sia stato capace di prendere in prestito qualcosa da _lui._ Non si considera niente di speciale o degno di nota, nemmeno nei giorni migliori. Quale capacità potrebbe qualcuno prendere fisicamente in prestito da lui? La capacità di portare rancore?       

«Che stai cercando di fare?» chiede. Non è proprio dell'umore per girarci tanto attorno. 

Clary aggrotta la fronte, ma non sembra scoraggiata. Grandioso,  un'altra persona testarda in un modo a dir poco ridicolo con cui avere a che fare nella sua testa. Forse era quella la ragione per cui erano tutti così attratti gli uni dagli altri.    

«Sto solo —» dice, ma poi si blocca. «Pensavo potessimo conoscerci. Tu sei l'ultimo per me — ho incontrato tutti gli altri. Magnus dice che di solito ce ne sono otto per ogni cluster, quindi... Tu sei il numero otto per me».

_Otto,_ si lamenta Alec, ma chiede: «Cluster?».         

Clary annuisce. «Sì. Gruppi di otto persone con la stessa connessione che abbiamo noi. Apparentemente è più comune di quello che pensi — o così dice Magnus. Dice un sacco di cose, ma è la persona più intelligente che conosca. Può essere dura stare al passo con lui, o addirittura credergli,  se non sei completamente attivo».        

Alec non è sicuro che sia una frecciatina velata rivolta a lui.          

«...Come funziona?» chiede lentamente.     

«Non ne sono del tutto sicura —» ammette. «È come una specie di connessione mentale ed emotiva, attraverso lo — lo _psycellium_ , credo si chiami così?». Si picchietta la fronte con l'indice e Alec non le dice che si è macchiata con della vernice blu. «Una sorta di sistema nervoso. Una zona del cervello? Non ne sono sicura. Non ho passato biologia al Liceo».       

Alec ci riflette per un momento, ma conclude che non è niente di nuovo rispetto a ciò che aveva già considerato mentre si chiedeva _che cazzo sta succedendo_. Non cambia quasi nulla: Clary è ancora lì, Jace appare ancora regolarmente e lui ancora non è venuto a capo di come  tutto ciò sia iniziato o possa finire. Sempre che voglia che finisca. È abbastanza sicuro di sì. Abbastanza sicuro. Giusto?       

Alec incrocia le braccia sul petto e sente il cipiglio, già presente sul suo volto, farsi più marcato.

«Quindi sono otto. Di noi?».            

«Sì» Clary sorride. «Io, te, Jace. Simon — lui è carino, mi piace molto. Anche Jace. Penso si visitino molto spesso. Uhm — e poi ci sono Raphael, Maia, Lydia. E poi c'è Magnus, ovviamente».      

«Ho incontrato solo te e Jace» mormora Alec. Non è irritato; gli piacciono la sua solitudine e la sua privacy, certo, ma — sembra che sia l'unico a non avere ancora incontrato il resto. Tipico. Forse c'è qualcosa di sbagliato in lui. Non sarebbe la prima volta.          

_Scommettiamo che la sua miracolosa connessione psichica non funziona._

«È diverso per ognuno, credo» dice Clary. «Conoscevo Simon da molto prima di incontrare chiunque altro. Era come uno scherzo e poi —  poi immagino sia diventato un qualcosa di più grande di un semplice scherzo».

Arriccia di nuovo il naso quando sorride. Indubbiamente è molto affezionata a Simon, chiunque egli sia. Alec decide preventivamente di non prendere parte a quel sentimento.             

«L'hai detto a qualcuno?» decide di chiedere, piuttosto. «Nessun'altro... sa di —», distende le braccia e gesticola con le mani, incapace di trovare le parole.          

«Mia madre e il mio padre adottivo, Luke, sì» dice. «Mia madre è uno di quegli hippie moderni, quindi l'ha presa piuttosto bene. Luke è stato più difficile da convincere —  è un poliziotto, proprio come te —  ma quando ho iniziato a parlargli fluentemente in tedesco, così dal nulla, ha cambiato idea».       

«Tedesco?».

«Simon è in Germania ora, in tour» spiega Clary docilmente. «Io non parlo tedesco. Beh. Suppongo di farlo ora. Così come puoi farlo tu».  

«Uh» è tutto ciò che Alec dice. Pensa al suo spagnolo maccheronico — i suoi genitori avevano cercato di insegnarglielo quand'era più giovane, ma non l'aveva mai appreso bene come Izzy — e si chiede se questo gruppo di persone nella sua testa abbiano accesso anche a quello ora.            

«Tu l'hai detto a qualcuno? Jace ha accennato al fatto che hai una sorella».          

«No» risponde Alec velocemente. Clary sembra un po' colta di sorpresa. «No. Io ho solo — No».         

Non che non ci abbia pensato, ma... esattamente, come si può spiegare di avere iniziato a sentire voci nella propria testa e non essere portato da uno psichiatra per questa ragione? Una parte di Alec vuole sperare che Izzy lo capirebbe, ma teme anche che se Izzy lo sapesse in un qualche modo lo saprebbero anche altre persone, e non vuole che una cosa simile arrivi alle orecchie dei suoi genitori.     

Non che Izzy avrebbe mai spifferato un segreto se gliel'avesse chiesto — i suoi genitori non sanno ancora nulla della questione _sono interessato solo agli uomin_ i —  ma condividere non è una cosa che gli viene spontanea. Non lo è mai stata.  

Clary non sembra troppo agitata.      

«Va bene» dice gentilmente e Alec si rabbuia nuovamente, ma lei è una di quel genere di persone. Imperturbabilmente gentili ed _ingenue_. E la cosa lo infastidisce, senza che ci sia una ragione particolare. Spera, se proprio dovrà incontrare altre cinque persone sparpagliate per il mondo, che il resto non sia così allegro. È estenuante.           

«È la tua scelta. Non c'è alcuna pressione da parte mia. L'ho detto ai miei genitori perché volevo farlo, ma so che Raphael non ne ha ancora parlato con nessuno. Solo con Dio. Dice che questo è più che abbastanza per lui».    

Delle chiavi tintinnano nella serratura e Alec si mette sulla difensiva. Sa che è Isabelle — e sa anche che Isabelle non può vedere, udire o percepire Clary o chiunque di coloro che lo visitano frequentemente — ma comunque lancia un'occhiata velata di leggero panico a Clary.           

«È Izzy» spiega. «Dovrei... Dovresti...».     

«Alec!». L'urlo di Izzy giunge dal corridoio. «Con chi stai parlando? Abbiamo compagnia? È Raj? Mi piace Raj!».

Alec raggiunge velocemente il telecomando, sintonizzandosi su un qualsiasi canale. Clary lo guarda con curiosità, non svanendo nell'oscurità come tende a fare Jace in quelle situazioni. Piuttosto, volge il proprio sguardo al pavimento, dove il caffè di Alec è ancora rovesciato. Solleva un sopracciglio, in attesa, e nella sua espressione c'è un che di divertito  per la sua agitazione.          

«Nessuno!» esclama Alec — ed è grato che Izzy non sembri notare quanto sia in tensione mentre svolta l'angolo ed entra nel salotto con uno dei suoi sorrisi brillanti e una bracciata di borse della spesa. «È — È solo la TV».       

«Okay, bene» dice Izzy, lasciando cadere le borse per terra in un istante. «Perché stavo scherzando. Non mi piace Raj. Smettila di invitarlo. Non ho mai incontrato qualcuno di più noioso di lui in tutta la mia vita — E conosco _te!_ ».           

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e da qualche parte dietro di lui Clary ridacchia fra sé e sé.      

Oh, la situazione si farà _surreale_. E in fretta.

 

**____________________**

 

In un qualche universo, Alec immagina che Jace possa essere il genere di persona con cui diventerebbe amico in modo spontaneo — ma Clary Fray non lo è. E per quanto riguarda Jace e Clary insieme — assolutamente, decisamente no, al cento per cento.  

Alec non ne era mai stato in grado — Izzy glielo ricorda regolarmente — ma guardare Jace che tenta di flirtare era come guardare un incidente automobilistico al rallentatore. Alec non è davvero certo del motivo per cui si trovino lì, con lui, mentre _sta cercando di lavorare, dannazione_ — ma non vuole saperlo.

O forse sì, se ciò significasse che porterebbero quelle sciocchezze da qualche parte dove lui non c'è.

È seduto nell'automobile della polizia, tamburellando con le dita sul volante mentre aspetta che Raj esca da _Starbuck's_ con il loro quinto caffè della giornata, Clary e Jace sono entrambi seduti sui sedili posteriori mentre chiacchierano implacabilmente.        

Avevano detto qualcosa a proposito della voglia di accompagnarlo in un giro su una vera macchina di pattuglia — e Alec si era lamentato ma aveva acconsentito. Desidera di non averlo fatto. Non che non volesse che vedessero ciò che fa tutti i giorni — davvero, non gli dà fastidio,  perché per la maggior parte si tratta di lui e Raj seduti in macchina a bere caffè, mentre aspettano che la radio squilli — quanto piuttosto vedere quanto sia davvero noioso il suo lavoro, che l'interesse dell'uno si rivolgesse verso l'altra e viceversa.

Ed è _scialbo._  

Ogni volta che Clary ride, gioiosa e spensierata, le nocche di Alec stringono più forte il volante. Ed ogni volta che Jace fa una battuta che atterra così lontano che è praticamente nell'Hudson[2], Alec digrigna i denti.

Non c'è alcuna parte di lui, in questo o in qualsiasi altro universo, che abbia accettato di essere una sorta di terzo incomodo in questa specie di sciocca relazione. Ma Clary si sente? Jace si sente? Evidentemente no.

Che qualcuno lo risparmi.     

_«Madre de Dios **[3]**»_   dice una voce dal sedile del passeggero. Alec non sobbalza, ma impreca. Sbatte appena il pugno sul clacson dell'automobile, facendo involontariamente disperdere alcuni piccioni che si levano verso il cielo. «Ma sopporti questo strazio tutto il tempo?».      

«Raphael!». Clary sorride, allontanandosi immediatamente da Jace nei sedili posteriori e sporgendosi verso il divisorio.        

L'uomo appena apparso nel sedile di Raj è vestito bene: una giacca e una camicia scure, senza cravatta, ma i gemelli scintillano argentei sotto il sole newyorkese. I suoi pantaloni sono immacolati e sembrano costosi, i capelli scuri perfettamente acconciati. Lancia un'occhiata ad Alec, indifferente, e poi si volta per guardare fuori dal finestrino, osservando i brownstone[4] dell'Upper East Side.     

Generalmente, Alec _è_ uno da prime impressioni. Izzy dice sempre che è bravo a giudicare le persone che ha appena conosciuto. E Raphael ha un cipiglio impresso sul volto e sta raddrizzando i gemelli della giacca, al che Alec pensa: _Grazie a Dio non sono tutti come quei due._

«Sai, sono nella tua testa» dice Jace dal sedile posteriore. «Sento quello che pensi, Alec».          

«Sta' zitto».

 

**____________________**

 

Raphael Santiago si sta formando per diventare pastore — il che Jace l'aveva trovato tremendamente divertente quando l'aveva scoperto la prima volta e, evidentemente, tuttora continua a farlo — e viene da Città del Messico. Non originariamente, però, come Clary informa responsabilmente Alec. Raphel è del Porto Rico, ma Clary afferma che sta ancora lavorando per persuadere Raphael stesso a confessare il _motivo per cui se n'è andato_.     

Come aveva accennato Jace, qualche mese prima, a Raphael non piace molto parlare, il che Alec l'apprezza. Ogni volta che appare — cosa che non succede spesso — dà sempre l'impressione che preferirebbe trovarsi da qualche altra parte.      

E tuttavia continua ad apparire — ma Alec non glielo farà notare. Prova solidarietà per Raphael, anche dopo un pomeriggio, quando si stanno rilassando nell'appartamento di Alec e Izzy torna a casa, e ad Alec _decisamente_ non piace l'espressione sul volto di Raphael.       

_Asessuale, mica cieco_ , dice Raphael con un'alzata di spalle. Alec ribolle in silenzio per il resto della serata, finché Raphael non decide che ne ha avuto abbastanza di osservare la sorella di Alec senza che Izzy sappia di essere effettivamente osservata e svanisce senza nemmeno un "ciao".      

Alec borbotta fra sé e sé per un po', finché Izzy non gli chiede con animo: «Alec, perché stai parlottando fra te e te in spagnolo?».    

Alec farfuglia in modo seccato una risposta.

**____________________**

 

Da ciò che Alec riesce ad intuire, Raphael ha la tendenza a non parlare molto della sua vita privata con gli altri. Alec comprende che tiene profondamente alla sua fede e alla sua chiesa, che è sempre vestito in modo impeccabile e che trova Jace insopportabile — ma a parte ciò, non sa molto su di lui.

«È solamente riservato» dice Jace, mentre Alec sta attraversando la città in metro. Alec non guarda volutamente Jace — perché probabilmente significherebbe fissare qualche sconosciuto negli occhi, il che è vietatissimo sui mezzi pubblici a New York — e di conseguenza  i suoi occhi guizzano verso il soffitto a seguire la mappa della metro che conosce come il palmo della sua mano.        

«Cosa che, beh, riesco a rispettare». 

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e pensa: _come no._           

«È sempre il più difficile da visitare» continua Jace, stupito. «Riesce a gestire piuttosto bene questa cosa, sa come tenerci fuori se vuole. Il che è okay e tutto quello che vuoi — ma il Messico è bello, amico. E molto più caldo dell'Inghilterra. Ci sei mai stato?».   

Alec scuote la testa, invece di parlare, ma inizia a cercare gli auricolari e il cellulare nelle tasche, così può fingere una telefonata.      

«No» dice Alec,  infilando le cuffie alle orecchie e parlando nel microfono, e nessuno accanto a lui batte ciglio. «Non l'ho visitato». 

Alec non intende in vacanza. È il termine che per primo Jace ha coniato e che Alec ha appreso da mesi: _visitare_. Quando uno di loro spunta nella testa dell'altro. Jace, Clary e anche Raphael lo visitano spesso, ma Alec non ha ancora visitato nessuno di loro, dove si trovano. Non sa come schioccare le dita e... andarci.

«È bello».  Jace fa spallucce «Mi ci sono voluti secoli per visitare Raphael. Anche per Maia e Lydia. Simon è l'unico che è andato dritto da Raphael senza problemi. Beh —  a parte Magnus. Ovviamente».  

Alec assume un'espressione che Jace interpreta come fastidio. Probabilmente lo è.          

«Ancora solo noi tre, eh?».   

«Già» risponde Alec, tagliando corto.         

«Penso che gli altri ti piaceranno» considera Jace. «Beh, magari non Simon. E Maia è — beh, Maia. Ma Lydia di sicuro. Lei ti piacerà. E per quanto riguarda Magnus... Sì, Magnus è tutt'un'altra storia. Ma devo ammettere che sono tutti entusiasti di conoscerti, sì».      

«Lo sono?».   

«Certo». Jace sorride, colpendo la spalla di Alec. «Sei a posto. Sei intelligente. Ti preoccupi per le persone, anche se ti piace nasconderlo sotto un qualsiasi aspetto da stronzo irritabile. Tu e Lydia andrete d'amore e d'accordo . O magari no. _D'amore e d'accordo_ implica almeno un po' di _entusiasmo_. Voi due probabilmente parlerete solo di quale sfumatura di grigio avete intenzione di dipingere le vostre stanze la prossima volta». Alec fa una smorfia vaga, ma sente un qualcosa di simile ad un sorriso stuzzicare gli angoli delle sue labbra. Lo sopprime velocemente.         

«Ho detto loro che potevano anche semplicemente cercarti su Facebook» aggiunge poi Jace. «Spiarti nel caro vecchio modo, ma Magnus ha detto che avrebbe rovinato la sorpresa. Però Magnus dice un sacco di stronzate. Sono abbastanza sicuro del fatto che ci abbia già stalkerati tutti su Internet e abbia compilato dei fascicoli con ogni cosa che abbiamo fatto».   

Alec pensa agli altri, alle volte. Si chiede dove si trovino nel mondo, che cosa stiano combinando con le loro vite, come gestiscano la situazione. Si chiede se alcuni di loro abbiano dei genitori di merda, o orme da seguire, o persone che non sono destinati ad amare. Che si sbrighino, è _curioso_. Pensa che gli sia concesso esserlo, considerando tutte le volte in cui Jace introduce un nuovo nome alla conversazione e Alec prova la più strana fra le agitazioni nel suo cuore. È disgustoso. _Non può essere sentimentale riguardo a persone che non ha nemmeno incontrato._

«Vi lamentate un sacco di Magnus» dice Alec. «Sono certo che lo apprezza».     

«Sicuro» dice Jace con un sorriso. «È forte e intelligente e irritabile, almeno dopo una sbornia. Pensa un po'».

 

**____________________**

 

Un magnifico effetto collaterale dell'avere voci nella propria testa è il fatto che Alec non è stato capace di dormire indisturbato per una notte intera per settimane. E con magnifico Alec intende ovviamente _del tutto orribile_.

L'insonnia è un alleato tremendo, inzuppato in un'intensa vulnerabilità, inspiegabile nudità e nessun posto in cui potersi nascondere. Si sveglia troppo spesso fra i contorni pastellati della sua stanza, grigia e gessosa, con la sensazione di una mano che gli schiaccia i polmoni, facendogli entrare in gola  a forza tutti i generi di sensazioni positive  e obbligandolo ad assaporarli. Gli fa venire voglia di divincolarsi.          

All'inizio non era stato capace di spiegarlo. Forse una persona semplicemente prova sensazioni più profonde alle tre del mattino, in quella più profonda e scura parte della notte in cui nessuno riesce a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di essere solo in un mondo silenzioso. Forse senza la distrazione della luce e i rumori e gli altri è più semplice _sentire._            

Quell'ipotesi non era durata a lungo. Alec era riluttante ad ammetterlo, ma ciò che provoca il suo risveglio da un sonno agitato sono i sentimenti degli altri ed è una sorta di empatia a cui non aveva mai preso parte.

È riuscito ad affinare bene la categorizzazione, e avere sentimenti come tristezza e solitudine, rabbia e rimorso che si riversano dalla sua pelle come ferite aperte sta agitando le sue viscere in un ammasso caotico.

Questa sensazione è sempre presente in gran parte. Sciaborda contro di lui come un maremoto e non è mai abbastanza sveglio per prepararsi al suo assalto.      

Questa notte è di nuovo la solitudine. È una sensazione comune, ma Alec non sarà mai pronto a sentire il proprio stomaco ritirarsi e lasciare uno spazio incavato e vuoto nel suo torace —  è diversa dal genere di solitudine di Alec, che sta nel suo petto e lo lascia senza fiato. Questo genere è un dolore tenue e presente, come se si fosse inasprito a lungo e avesse seguito una malattia.

Non sembra Jace. Le emozioni di Jace sono appuntite e spigliate e facili da prevedere. Jace pensa in modo opaco e semplice; le sue emozioni riscaldano come la luce del sole. Le emozioni di Clary sono testarde. Quelle di Raphael sono solide e cementate.       

Di conseguenza, si tratta di qualcun altro. In qualche modo, il pensiero che ci sia qualcuno là fuori che si sente così solo così spesso rende Alec triste; dev'essere logorante. Le emozioni sono sempre così intense, blu e viola, gocciolano e si muovono attraverso la pelle di Alec, soffocandolo.      

Giace nell'oscurità enigmatica con le mani intrecciate sullo stomaco seguendo l'alzarsi e l'abbassarsi del suo ventre, gli occhi aperti che bruciano a causa di una stanchezza a cui non può dare sollievo. Una domanda si forma sulle labbra sonnolenti di Alec come il filo di un maglione preferito che non può fare a meno di tirare.

«Chi è là?» chiede Alec ad alta voce. Nessuno risponde. Nonostante tutto, si sente come se lo conoscesse.

 

**___________________**

 

Alec ha fatto coming out quand'aveva diciott'anni, e, prima di allora, erano stati sei lunghi, lunghissimi anni in cui aveva sofferto in silenzio, tutto solo. Una volta che l'ebbe detto a Izzy, andò meglio. Molto meglio. Non può ignorare il fatto di avere qualcuno con cui parlare almeno, dopo averlo tenuto nascosto per così tanto tempo.   

Ciononostante Alec è, generalmente, una persona solitaria. Non lo infastidisce così tanto —  il lavoro lo tiene occupato e i lunghi turni lo stancano così tanto che si addormenta quasi non appena finisce di cenare la maggior parte delle sere. Vive con Isabelle, il che è grandioso, anche le mattine in cui deve fare quattro chiacchiere, con imbarazzo,  con la sua ultima fiamma che ha passato la notte lì. I suoi genitori sono orgogliosi di lui per il fatto che ha scelto di seguire le orme di suo padre ed è entrato in polizia; hanno grandi speranze per lui, e Alec immagina che sia una buona cosa. Grandi speranze.  Ciò significa che continuano a telefonare ogni domenica alle sette, per controllarlo.     

Gli amici, però —  un'altra questione. I ragazzi pure. Izzy ha smesso da tempo di prenderlo in giro per questo, anche se talvolta ancora indica qualche uomo carino nei ristoranti o in metro, dando di gomito ad Alec per avere una risposta, che di solito consiste in Alec che alza gli occhi al cielo.   

Essere socievole non gli riesce facilmente. Flirtare non gli riesce facilmente. Fare quattro chiacchiere decisamente non gli riesce facilmente e Isabelle lo ascrive al fatto che è inavvicinabile e suscettibile e bla, bla, bla.           

È dura, perché aprirsi con qualcuno fa paura. Alec non l'ha mai ammesso, ma ci sono un sacco di cose che gli passano per la testa che ha sempre preferito tenere per sé: i ragazzi che gli piacciono, le preoccupazioni che i suoi genitori lo rinneghino, fare un lavoro per cui non è mai abbastanza sicuro che sia quello che vuole fare davvero. Ci sono un sacco di interrogativi su di sé che continuano a frullargli per la testa; un sacco di insicurezza e un sacco di auto-svalutazione; molto desiderio di essere migliore. E Alec non se la sente di scaricare tutto ciò su qualcuno.        

Ciò rende la sua connessione con gli altri sia una benedizione che una maledizione.        

Una benedizione perché ora ha queste persone, con un po' di meno che uno schiocco di dita o un batter di ciglia.  Brave persone (generalmente).  Persone gentili (generalmente). Persone che semplicemente si lasciano cadere sul suo divano, o accanto alla sua scrivania, o nel sedile del passeggero della sua auto senza avvisare e iniziano a parlare, per tenergli compagnia. Ciò lo riempie di una sensazione calda che non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso — e più a lungo continua, meno vuole scrollarsela di dosso.

Jace che sparla dei nuovi clienti nella sua palestra, o Clary che parla delle sue idee superbe per il suo progetto finale, o Raphael che mormora preghiere quiete nella corona del rosario sono cose che lo calmano. C'era sempre stata questa parte di lui troppo frenetica per le parole: questa parte che cerca disperatamente di essere il migliore, di essere all'altezza delle aspettative, di prendersi cura delle persone a cui vuol bene. Ha vissuto per lungo tempo su un margine a cui non sa dare un nome, ma con la paura costante di cadere che barcollava nel suo stomaco.

Ma con gli altri —  sente un senso di pace.  

Più o meno.    

Perché, ovviamente, avere delle persone nella tua testa significa che non ci sono assolutamente segreti, specialmente per Alec, che non ha la benché minima idea di come controllare l'andirivieni dei suoi visitatori. È un po' inquietante sapere che questi sconosciuti, sparpagliati per il pianeta, conoscono così tanti dettagli intimi della sua vita. Conoscono il modo in cui sospira quando risponde ad una telefonata dei suoi genitori; sanno quanto possa essere pesante una pistola nelle sue mani, anche quando il suo obiettivo è vero e giusto; sanno come gli sguardi sbrigativi che lancia agli uomini indicati da Izzy siano seguiti, sempre, da un sospiro di brama e desiderio di poter avere _tutto ciò._     

Tutto ciò. _Tutto ciò_ sta per un sacco di cose.

Alec potrà anche non essere solo come lo era prima dell'incidente nello specchio, ma quell'emozione è ancora lì, in una forma o nell'altra. C'è una differenza fra le persone a cui, senza possibilità di scelta, devi spifferare i tuoi segreti e avere qualcuno a cui _decidi_ di spifferarli. Alec desidera di poter avere qualcuno che possa anche solo tenergli la mano e illuminarsi quando entra nella stanza. Alec lo vuole. Ma Alec di rado ottiene ciò che desidera.

 

____________________

 

Jace arriva all'improvviso, come gli è solito, già nel bel mezzo di una conversazione, per trovare Alec curvo sul divano che si fissa i palmi delle mani, da qualche parte lontano da lì —  e non nel modo a cui Jace è abituato.

«Amico» dice Jace, notando la faccia giallastra di Alec e la sua espressione deprimente. «Che è successo?».

Alec produce un suono, ma non dice nulla di coerente, sporgendosi in avanti e incassando la testa fra le ginocchia. Sente il divano abbassarsi accanto a lui mentre Jace si siede. Sente il calore della mano di Jace sulla sua schiena mentre cerca di confortarlo.  

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che pensare a qualcosa così spesso avrebbe portato sfiga.            

I suoi genitori l'avevano scoperto. Dieci minuti fa? Un'ora fa? Non riusciva davvero a ricordarlo; era stato tutto molto confuso da quando aveva riattaccato. Non sa come l'abbiano scoperto, perché è certissimo che non sono stati lui o Izzy a lasciarsi sfuggire qualcosa —  ma al diavolo il _come._ Forse era stato Max. Però non importa granché.            

Ciò che conta è che sanno che è _gay_ e ora non vogliono avere nulla a che fare con lui.    

Il tono duro e freddo di sua madre gli riecheggia nella testa; Alec rabbrividisce con esso.           

_Hai davvero intenzione di farci questo? A questa famiglia? A te stesso?_

Alec non è il tipo che piange, ma qualcuno nel suo cluster lo è di sicuro, e sente la propria gola serrarsi. Suppone che dovrebbe esserci della rassicurazione nell'empatia di quella persona. Qualcuno là fuori prova ciò che prova lui, e sta male per lui, in modo disperato.       

«Che schifo» annuncia Jace, ma sta annaspando, la situazione è fuori della sua portata. Probabilmente non ha mai dovuto dare consigli a qualcuno in tutta la sua vita. Alec non riesce a biasimarlo. «Ma che razza di genitori di merda —».    

«Mi taglieranno fuori dall'eredità» dice Alec, e non è sicuro del perché stia dicendo a Jace queste cose, ma lo fa, e una volta iniziato non riesce a fermarsi. Ha solo bisogno di esternarlo prima che si inasprisca. «Non che —  Non che mi interessi, davvero non m'importa, però — ...però».        

Alec fa un sospiro tremulo, strofinandosi la faccia con le mani.     

«Anche Izzy» continua. «Perché lo _sapeva_ , l'ha tenuto segreto _per me_ , e non avrà —  Non vogliono avere nulla a che fare con nessuno dei due. Loro —».

«Che si fottano» dice Jace. «Seriamente —  'fanculo. È un casino. Non può davvero essere permesso loro che facciano una cosa del genere. Dovresti parlarne con Magnus —  Lui è un avvocato, probabilmente potrebbe dirti quali sono i tuoi diritti, o cosa. Dovrai pur avere dei diritti, giusto? Magnus vorrebbe decisamente parlare con te. Posso darti il suo numero —  così non devi aspettare a vuoto, o —».        

Alec si sente triste. Si sente davvero così, ed è una sensazione incasinata e brutta. Vorrebbe che i suoi genitori  non lo influenzassero in questo modo, ma lo fanno, e ciò trascina con sé un'intera pletora di altri problemi. Alec pensa a suo padre, ben più in alto di lui nei ranghi del dipartimento di polizia di New York, e si chiede se questa situazione manderà a puttane il suo lavoro —  o se suo padre la userà per mandare a puttane il lavoro _di Alec_. Comincia a pensare ai soldi — il suo stipendio è buono al livello in cui si trova, ma riceveva stipendi anche dai suoi genitori alcune volte durante l'anno, perché l'affitto nell'Upper East Side è caro —  e si chiede se lui e Izzy dovranno cercare un nuovo posto in cui vivere. E poi inizia a pensare al suo lavoro —  il lavoro per cui i suoi genitori avevano lottato con le unghie e con i denti affinché lo facesse —  e ciò scatena tutt'un'altra spirale esistenziale. 

Non ha tempo per questo. Né pazienza.       

Dovrebbe essere in grado di gestire delle crisi.        

«Voglio dire —». Jace sta ancora parlando, ma Alec aveva chiaramente smesso di ascoltarlo per un minuto o due. I pensieri stanno ruzzolando giù e si stanno offuscando in un rumore bianco, simile a quello delle unghie su una lavagna. «Un sacco di persone sono _gay_ di questi giorni. C'è tipo —  il Pride e quelle cose lì. Che tra l'altro sono sempre piene di gente. E New York è piuttosto liberale, no? Almeno così ho sentito dire. Non puoi punire te stesso, Alec. Non riesco a credere —».        

«Jace, amico, non credo tu sia molto di aiuto» dice una voce e sia Alec che Jace sollevano lo sguardo. «Sei un pessimo Obi-Wan[5]».  

C'è un ragazzo appoggiato al tavolino da caffè di Alec, con i capelli castani spettinati e degli occhiali storti in equilibrio sul naso e una sorta di sorriso sghembo che fa sentire Alec sia irritato che immensamente grato per l'intrusione. Alle volte, Jace davvero _non sa_ di cosa sta parlando. Alec è lieto che abbia smesso di parlare. Vuole agitarsi in silenzio.     

«Sai che non ho ancora visto quei film, vero? Di conseguenza i tuoi riferimenti non hanno alcun senso per me» dice Jace al ragazzo —  Simon, egli è chiaramente Simon —  con uno sguardo che Alec non sa decifrare. Assomiglia un po' al modo in cui guarda Clary, appassionato ma esasperato, ma Alec non ha molta voglia di smontarlo proprio adesso. Decisamente, non ha voglia di pensare a quelle cose che in questo momento è _ancor meno_ in grado di ottenere. «Comunque, pensavo avessi un'esibizione stasera. Che cosa ci fai qua?».

«Ho sentito che stavi facendo un casino e ho pensato che sarei dovuto intervenire» dice Simon, sollevando il mento con fare altezzoso. Jace gli rivolge un'espressione che probabilmente equivale ad una linguaccia, ma Alec non ci fa caso.   

Simon scrolla le spalle e poi si inginocchia di fronte ad Alec. È un po' paternalistico, ma Alec glielo lascia fare. «Ehi, Alec. Io sono Lewis, Simon Lewis. Il miglior compagno, il più figo del cluster, qualsiasi cosa Jace abbia detto di me è falsa e detta con astio. Okay? Okay. Fa schifo ciò che sta succedendo con i tuoi genitori. Ti piace la musica?».           

Parla così velocemente che Alec si chiede se non si mangi le parole o se non rischi di soffocarsi con la sua stessa lingua. Alec sbatte le palpebre lentamente, cercando di fare marcia indietro di cinque secondi.

«Non ci provare» commenta Jace. «La vostra musica è una merda. Alec non la vuole sentire. _Io_ non la voglio sentire».         

«La nostra musica _non è_ una merda!» rimbecca Simon, sconvolto. «Solo perché tu non capisci le tenui sfumature del new wave indie rock nintendocore dei Rock Solid Panda —  e il fatto che hai intrapreso una specie di faida nei miei confronti —».

«Non ho capito nemmeno una parola di quello che hai appena detto» afferma Jace, impassibile. «E pensavo che al momento foste i Sea Vegetables Conspiracy. Non potete cambiare il nome della band nel bel mezzo del tour».

«Certo che possiamo» dice Simon. «Chi è quello che fa parte di una band, qui? Esatto. Lo immaginavo».

Alec geme, con la testa fra le mani, ed entrambi la smettono di parlare.    

«Non sono dell'umore per sopportarvi» borbotta. Sinceramente, sembra che qualcuno stia allineando dei mattoni in equilibrio sulla sua schiena e tutti questi affari lo stanno facendo barcollare. «Parlatene fuori, o —  _da qualsiasi parte che non sia qui_ ».       

«Scusa, amico» si scusa Jace. «Ma onestamente ti sto facendo un favore. La musica della band di Simon è davvero una merda. Non vuoi familiarizzarci, fidati».          

«Ehi! Non ascoltarlo, Alec —  non riconoscerebbe il buon gusto nemmeno se gli desse una badilata in fac-».

«Simon». La voce severa di Raphael giunge dall'altra parte della stanza; Simon strilla veramente. Gli occhi di Alec corrono a Raphael, appena arrivato, che se ne sta seduto dritto sulla poltrona dall'altra parte del salotto, con le gambe incrociate e l'espressione disinteressata di sempre. «Lascialo in pace».      

«Sì, Simon» scimmiotta Jace, ma un'occhiataccia da parte di Raphael mette a tacere anche lui.  

Il divano si abbassa di nuovo e un'altra mano — più piccola e più snella di quella di Jace — si appoggia sulle scapole di Alec. Il profumo di pioggia fresca pervade i sensi di Alec ancora una volta; scorge un balenio di rosso fra le dita.            

«Andrà tutto bene, Alec» dice Clary. « Anche se non hai loro, hai noi. E noi ti vogliamo bene. Anche quelli che non hai ancora incontrato. Ti vogliono un bene _così grande_ che nemmeno immagini».            

Se quelle parole aiutano a placare il tumulto nel suo petto, Alec non dice nulla, ma permette loro di rimanere lì fino a che Izzy non torna a casa e lo stringe in un abbraccio forte, farfugliando tutte le scuse possibili ed immaginabili nel suo petto.       

 

**____________________**

 

Mentre giace nel letto, quella notte, la sensazione di tristezza fa ritorno. Beh, _è già triste_ , ma viene contaminata dentro di lui da frustrazione e sconforto e tutto un insieme di sentimenti caotici, il che rende la sensazione appiccicosa e nera.     

La sensazione di tristezza che sboccia nel suo petto, ora, con la testa affondata nel cuscino, non è sua. È blu e argentea e illuminata dalla luna. È la tristezza di qualcuno molto, molto lontano, malinconico e bramoso e sembra un po' un _vorrei essere lì con te_. O forse è solo ciò che Alec vorrebbe che lo fosse.   

Si chiede chi sia. È troppo sottile per essere Jace e anche per essere l'emotivo Simon; è troppo un'emozione reale per essere Raphael. Forse è Clary. Forse è uno degli altri che ancora deve incontrare.

Alec infilza e pungola quella sensazione, ma non se ne va. Pensa ai suoi genitori, a sua madre durante quella telefonata, al  _rivolgici la parola quando ti sei rimesso in riga_ , e la sensazione cresce. Pensa a tutte le cose che ha sempre desiderato ma che gli sono sempre mancate: qualcuno da tenere per mano, qualcuno che gli sia sempre accanto, qualcuno a cui donare il suo cuore, e il sentimento divampa, punzecchiandolo con qualcosa d'oro e insistente.  _Un giorno_ , dice. _Un giorno, te lo prometto._

Sembra quasi che qualcuno ci tenga.

 

**____________________**

Non è facile, ma è gestibile, dopotutto. La ferita è ancora sensibile e ci sono giorni in cui fa più male del dovuto e Alec lotta per scendere dal letto e affrontare un nuovo giorno. Ci sono giorni in cui sembra che chiunque in metro lo stia guardando in modo strano, come se _sapessero_ ; ci sono giorni in cui niente va per il verso giusto al lavoro e le persone muoiono sotto i suoi occhi, e sembra che sia tutta colpa sua, perché _è così com'è._

E in quei giorni, qualcuno è sempre lì per lui.          

Alec non è sicuro che sia un tacito accordo fra gli altri o meno. Ma —  e su questo non c'è alcun dubbio — in quei giorni bui uno di loro appare e comincia a parlare (Jace), o canticchia un motivetto insopportabile (Simon), o gli racconta innocentemente la propria giornata (Clary). Persino la Raphael lo visita una volta o due e siede accanto ad Alec in socievole silenzio, così che non sia solo.      

Oggi è uno di quei giorni: una brutta giornata, in cui rotolare fuori dal letto è un'incombenza spiacevole e il peso nel petto di Alec è schiacciante, e, quando trascina i piedi in cucina per prendere un caffè, Raphael sta cucinando ai fornelli. In qualche modo. Non è sicuro se ciò significa che sia _davvero_ lui che sta cucinando o se stia semplicemente vedendo Raphael che cucina da qualche parte in Messico, tuttavia Alec non vuole rimuginare troppo a lungo sulla logistica — ha già abbastanza mal di testa.  

«Ehi» dice, con tono basso. Qualsiasi cosa Raphael stia cucinando ha un profumo delizioso, gustoso e affumicato, e lo stomaco di Alec brontola.

«Magnus è arrabbiato, sai» dice Raphael, senza preavviso, senza distogliere lo sguardo mentre gira qualsiasi cosa stia cucinando sulla padella con una spatola. «Con i tuoi genitori. Per ciò che hanno fatto».  

Alec borbotta qualcosa in assenso, ma non sa davvero cosa dire. Magnus è ancora un concetto vago per lui, nonostante la frequenza con cui spunti fuori nella conversazione e nonostante sia chiaramente coinvolto emotivamente nella sua vita. È bello sapere che lo sta pensando, ma il cordoglio di uno sconosciuto non risolve _molto._

«Non è l'unico» biascica Alec, trascinandosi verso la macchinetta del caffè e premendo i pulsanti alla cieca.

«Vuole sapere se ne stai parlando con qualcuno» continua Raphael e c'è qualcosa nel suo tono che fa credere ad Alec che preferirebbe trovarsi da qualsiasi altra parte piuttosto che avere questo tentativo misero di una chiacchierata a cuore aperto con Alec. Alec condivide il sentimento. «A parte noi».

«Va tutto bene» mente Alec. «Sto gestendo la situazione».           

In realtà non la sta gestendo affatto. O, almeno, non la gestisce come una persona normale con relazioni normali. La sta gestendo alla Alec: sta categorizzando e ignorando e arrancando per andare avanti, anche se il mondo intero sembra un frammento di proiettile attorno a lui. È ciò che gli riesce meglio, farsi male e leccarsi le ferite in seguito. Non ha mai davvero sperato di non farsi male, tanto per cominciare. È difficile.

«Beh, puoi dirglielo _tu stesso_ » commenta Raphael, impiattando qualsiasi cosa abbia cucinato e porgendola ad Alec.«Vieni qui. Mangia. Voglio andarmene».        

Raphael è bravo a cucinare. Molto meglio di Izzy. Quando Alec lo biascica, pensa che a Raphael sfugga quasi un sorriso. Quasi.      

      

**____________________**

 

Alec si apre con Izzy. Non ha necessariamente intenzione di farlo, ma sembra che quando Alec viaggia con la mente, lo fa pesantemente, e tutto il sangue esce da quelle ferite rattoppate male tutto in una volta.

Le dice quanto stia di merda, sentendosi come se fosse di nuovo appena uscito allo scoperto, e lei annuisce e lo abbraccia più forte, e poi si dividono una bottiglia di vino e guardano un qualcosa che Izzy aveva registrato e tenuto da parte per  una giornata piovosa.   

È soleggiato a New York, ma piove a Seattle, e quando Alec guarda fuori dalla finestra del suo appartamento vede quelle nuvole di pioggia, spente e grigie e sconfortanti. Tuttavia la luce dell'appartamento fa ancora sembrare i capelli di Clary infuocati lì alla finestra, mentre lo guarda con un sorriso stanco. 

«Sono fiera di te, Alec» dice e Alec stringe le labbra a formare una linea sottile. Izzy sta facendo una cronaca in diretta su qualsiasi cosa passino alla tv e così Alec lancia un'occhiata a Clary.      

Suppone che, a volte, sia a posto.     

 

**____________________**

Quando va a dormire, quella notte, Simon è seduto sul bordo del suo letto e sta armeggiando con una chitarra. Alec ancora non è sicuro se Simon gli piaccia o meno, ma Simon sta sicuramente facendo l'impossibile per piacere ad Alec o quantomeno per mettersi in mezzo in ogni momento opportuno.

Simon solleva lo sguardo quando Alec entra nella stanza e sorride.           

«Ehi, Alec!». 

«Vado a letto» grugnisce Alec. Non si sente necessariamente arrabbiato —  infatti si sente molto più sollevato dopo aver parlato con Izzy — ma Simon ha proprio la predisposizione a tirare fuori il peggio di lui. E sono solo una manciata di giorni. Onestamente, è impressionante. «Spostati».     

Simon balza in piedi, imperterrito.    

«Scusa, amico! Sono venuto solo per trasmettere un messaggio. Da Magnus, in verità! Ha detto che tu rifletta su quello che ha detto Raphael —  non che io sappia cosa fosse, ma non l'ha spiegato —  e che si sta facendo impaziente».  

«Da Magnus?» chiede Alec, fermandosi mentre scosta le coperte. «Perché?».     

Simon fa spallucce.   

«Sai com'è fatto. Oh — beh, immagino tu non lo sappia. Sta diventando un po' irritabile per il fatto che non gli hai ancora fatto visita e che deve stare al passo con tutte le nostre news di seconda mano riguardo a ciò che ti sta succedendo». 

«State facendo rapporto su di me?» dice Alec, alzando un sopracciglio, impassibile.       

Simon pizzica una corda sulla chitarra, che suona, un po' scordata. Dà una scrollata di spalle; sembra un po' imbarazzato.

«Immagino di sì, ma — Magnus ci tiene, sai? È fatto così. Anche se, beh, _non ti conosce_ — ci tiene. C'è stato per me quando le cose non andavano bene. Anche per Maia e Raphael. È un po' il nostro sponsor psichico, ci tiene sulla retta via».   

«Non c'è bisogno che si preoccupi per me» borbotta Alec, ma qualcosa si rimesta nel suo petto. Alec le dà una strigliata. Simon sorride, pizzicando un'altra corda.            

«Sicuramente si preoccupa» replica Simon. «Ha un legame con te. Anche se nessuno dei due l'ha ancora usato. È solo una questione di tempo —». 

Simon s'interrompe a metà frase e guarda qualcosa che Alec non può vedere, prima di dire qualcosa in francese che Alec non comprende.            

«Parli francese?» chiede Alec.          

«No» dice Simon, il suo sorriso si fa ancora più ampio. «Ma Magnus sì. Parla tipo otto lingue. Probabilmente di più, a dire il vero. Mi lascia... prenderle in prestito? Si può prendere in prestito una lingua? Non so, ma è parecchio figo. Alle ragazze piace un sacco. Anche ai ragazzi. Se ti interessa».      

«Va bene» dice Alec con enfasi, scivolando sotto le coperte. Si chiede se Simon sia capace di rispondere ad una domanda con una sola parola. Probabilmente no. «Quindi te ne vai o..?». 

Simon strimpella la chitarra che tiene in grembo, ondeggiando con la testa. Un piccolo, tranquillo sorriso appare sul suo volto. Alec fa una smorfia. _Tch._

«Sì, fra cinque minuti»  dice Simon. «Sto per andare in scena. Suoniamo tardi stasera e sono piuttosto agitato! Ho pensato di passare a trovarti, perché —  beh, sei praticamente imperturbabile. Pensavo di prendere in prestito anche quello».          

Alec lo guarda per un istante, lanciandogli un'occhiata veloce: questo piccolo, ossuto, _fastidioso_ ragazzo ebreo. Si chiede cosa diamine abbiano in comune per essere legati l'uno all'altro in questo modo. Alec pensa che non potrebbero essere più diversi di così nemmeno se ci provassero. E tuttavia —.     

E tuttavia c'è qualcosa, e forse assomiglia un po' a ciò che prova per Izzy: il desiderio che stia bene, che sia al sicuro e che non si cacci nei guai, perché _sarebbe un tormento, ovviamente_.           

«Prendi quel che ti pare» biascica Alec, sprofondando la testa nel cuscino. «Ho il turno alle cinque domattina, quindi vedi di non svegliarmi».        

Alec si addormenta col suono di una chitarra e poi il flebile, distante rumore di un applauso. A parte quello, c'è qualcos'altro — uno strattone, forse. Verso il sonno, verso qualche altra parte, così lontano e allo stesso tempo oh, così vicino. È caldo, dorato, come il sole che si riversa sul mare, non più dipinto di blu. È riconoscente.

 

**___________________**

 

 

**  
** Sono passati sei mesi da quando Alec ha incontrato Jace nello specchio del suo bagno. In qualche modo, sembra un tempo più lungo. È come se queste persone fossero state con lui per tutta la vita.

Non sopporta ammetterlo, ma tiene a loro. È arrivato al punto di preoccuparsi per loro. Prova un'ondata di orgoglio quando Clary gli racconta di essere stata inserita in una galleria d'arte a Vancouver; sente la curiosità solleticarlo quando scorge le placide occhiate che Jace e Simon si scambiano quando pensano che nessuno li stia osservando; si fa spazio la domenica mattina per starsene seduto tranquillo e lascia che i sermoni di Raphael vaghino fra le miglia che li separano, cullando il calore del cocente sole messicano.

Si ritrova ad essere curioso riguardo agli altri: Maia — una barista a Tokyo — e Lydia — un'imprenditrice a Sydney che gestisce conti in banca che i genitori di Alec fisserebbero imbambolati — e Magnus.

Magnus è un rompicapo, da ciò che Alec ha intuito. Sembra che voli ovunque, a detta degli altri.  Una settimana è a Jakarta, quella dopo a Barcellona, quella dopo ancora forse a Buenos Aires.        

«Magnus dove vive?» chiede a Simon un giorno, quando la curiosità ha la meglio su di lui. Non vuole sembrare _coinvolto_ , ma immagina che Simon non sia il tipo da prenderlo in giro per questo. Tuttavia, fa comunque marcia indietro. «Voglio dire, me lo stavo solo, uhm, chiedendo».

Simon tace per un secondo mentre riflette, aggrottando la fronte.

«Sai una cosa? In realtà non lo so» dice, con fare pensieroso. «È strano, non trovi? Mi sento come se sia un qualcosa che _dovrei_ sapere, ma ecco, Magnus non l'ha mai detto. L'ho visitato a Shangai, ad Abu Dhabi e a Parigi, veramente — è stato figo. Viaggia per lavoro, suppongo. Clienti? Dev'essere bello essere così ricchi —  vorrei avere così tanti soldi, perché magari allora non dovremmo dormire nel bus con cui andiamo in tour — anche se veramente è un van, non mentirò a riguardo — ogni altro...».      

Simon blatera e Alec non gli presta attenzione, i suoi pensieri scivolano da qualche altra parte mentre la bocca di Simon corre.  

Alec è un po' geloso di Magnus. Non per tutti quei viaggi, ma perché gli altri sono capaci di andare con lui ovunque egli vada. Sembra... divertente, osa ammettere. Si vantano delle spiagge dalla sabbia bianca e montagne piene di neve e cibo buonissimo, e Alec vuole davvero... condividere tutto ciò, con loro.

Tutto ciò che ha è il pensiero di migliaia di miglia fisiche che intercorrono fra sé ed un uomo di cui non conosce nemmeno il tono di voce. Probabilmente è raccapricciante.            

Cristo, ascoltatelo. Non sembra nemmeno lui.         

Magnus è un avvocato. Questa è un'altra cosa che Alec ha intuito ascoltando gli altri. È un avvocato per le libertà civili che lavora su molti casi di diritti umani d'alto profilo e apparentemente è molto bravo in quello che fa. Ciò si estende anche oltre all'aula del tribunale. Quando gli altri hanno una domanda, vanno da lui. Offre compagnia al quieto Raphael e dà consigli al vivace Simon. Manda dei soldi a Maia quando è in difficoltà a pagare l'affitto, dà consigli a Lydia sugli affari particolarmente difficili nascosti nei contratti di centinaia di pagine che passano dal suo ufficio. _Asseconda Jace_ , il che fa praticamente di Magnus il nuovo migliore amico di Alec, anche se questo Magnus ancora non lo sa.        

Alec non conosce Magnus, ma sa che Magnus è gentile. E la gentilezza — la clemenza, la delicatezza — è un qualcosa che Alec sa che valorizza. Alec lancia frecciatine a Simon e ignora Clary e alza gli occhi al cielo a causa di Jace ed è generalmente _il bastardo più cazzone_ che conosca, ma la lealtà, la compassione, l'empatia... quelli sono tratti nobili.

«È perché ci è già passato» spiega Clary, una notte. Alec sta guidando la macchina per tornare al distretto, avendo lasciato che Raj marinasse per andare ad un appuntamento, e di conseguenza si sente a suo agio ad avere questa conversazione con Clary, seduta sul sedile del passeggero. La notte è buia e brillante e chiunque per la strada sarà troppo ubriaco o troppo frastornato per notare un poliziotto che parla da solo nella propria auto. «Non siamo il suo primo cluster, ne aveva un altro prima di noi».        

«Funziona così?» chiede Alec, dubbioso, anche se non è che non sappia proprio _niente_ su come funziona.

Clary fa spallucce, portandosi i capelli dietro un orecchio mentre guarda fuori dal finestrino e osserva il centro di New York sfrecciare via, tutto luci brillanti e taxi gialli. Sembra a casa qui, ma Alec non lo dice.

«Ha perso il cluster che aveva prima di noi. Sono morti, o —». Sospira pesantemente e Alec avverte un peso sul petto, assorto ed obsoleto e decisamente non suo. O parzialmente suo, ma la tristezza che s'irradia dal suo interno non è sua. «Sono stati uccisi. Ci sono — Ci sono un sacco di cose che stanno succedendo, Alec. Di solito Magnus è ciò che spiega tutto questo a ognuno, ma — ci sono persone là fuori che danno la caccia ai cluster, come il nostro. E fanno loro del male».

«Al cluster prima di noi è stata data la caccia?».     

«Sì. Magnus ne ha persi sei in questo modo, e per un lungo periodo sono rimasti solo lui e Ragnor. Penso fosse il suo nome. Magnus non ne parla molto. Ma non c'è sempre bisogno di parlarne per _sapere_ ».  

«E Ragnor?». 

«È stato ucciso anche lui. Non molto tempo fa — cinque o sei anni fa, credo. Non siamo sicuri si tratti delle stesse persone, o se fosse solo una coincidenza, ma — ma Magnus pensa che si trattasse di Valentine. _Il Circolo_. Ne è quasi certo».

Alec fa barcollare questa nuova informazione nella sua bocca, assaggiandone il sapore amaro sulla lingua. Si chiede, morbosamente, come debba essere sentirsi strappare via questa connessione e sentirla rimpiazzata dal silenzio. Dev'essere violento,  feroce e brutale. Si chiede se faccia male o se ci si senta... insensibili.

E poi si chiede come debba essere stato per Magnus avere una seconda possibilità. Doversi riabituare ad una vita banale e di silenzio, solo per percepire i colori sbocciare come fiori in una primavera tardiva dopo così tanti anni passati a riadattarsi al grigio.

«Magnus ti assomiglia un sacco, in realtà» commenta poi Clary, con un sorriso. «È protettivo. Con noi».

«Non sono protettivo con voi, ragazzi» borbotta Alec e Clary non risponde, ma il suo sorriso che aumenta è abbastanza per entrambi.       

 

**____________________**

 

Magnus sa un sacco di cose sulla connessione e sul cluster, a quanto pare. Il che ha parecchio senso, se ci è già passato prima, pensa Alec. Simon ride e chiama Magnus il loro padre ufficioso e Raphael lo guarda male, rimarcando con fermezza che Magnus non dovrà mai essere definito il loro padre in nessun altro contesto d'ora in avanti.  

Jace racconta la storia di come, dopo aver incontrato per la prima volta Alec nello specchio, fosse stato visitato da Magnus, qualche ora dopo, che gli spiegò con calma cosa stesse succedendo e aveva risparmiato Jace dall'avere un differito e vero _attacco di nervi._       

Clary ricorda quel pomeriggio piovoso di Seattle quando Magnus era apparso camminando sotto il suo ombrello e si era lamentato di come stonasse con la sua giacca, visitandola per la prima volta, e avevano parlato fino a tarda notte riguardo al legame e dei pericoli e del peso di condividere i propri sentimenti con altri sette esseri umani.         

Raphael ricorda come Magnus sia stato il primo con cui si è connesso, vedendolo sul penultimo gradino della sua chiesa, un giorno dopo un sermone, e aveva fomentato il già sostenuto ego di Magnus chiedendogli se fosse un messaggero di Dio.    

Simon dice che Magnus fa del suo meglio per visitarlo durante le esibizioni. È sempre bello avere una faccia familiare fra il pubblico, spiega. Gli altri annuiscono e Alec si sente di nuovo strano, impigliato fra l'ondata di calore che tutte queste persone provano per Magnus e la gelosia per essere stato così lento a raggiungerli tutti.   

Alec si sente come se avesse una connessione con lui, con Magnus, a dire la verità con tutti loro, anche se non si sono incontrati. Perché è un _non ancora_. Il giorno sorgerà all'orizzonte presto, e in un modo o nell'altro Alec sarà attirato da essi così come era stato attirato verso l'indelicato Jace, l'ingenua Clary, il pensieroso Raphael e l'insopportabile Simon.           

Maia e Lydia e Magnus lo stanno aspettando. Da qualche parte. Stanno aspettando _lui_.  

Essere desiderati è una cosa straordinaria.   

 

**____________________**

 

Alec si sveglia, come al solito, alle tre del mattino con gli occhi assonnati.           

I sentimenti di qualcun altro si rimestano nel suo petto, e tuttavia la sua stanza è tranquilla e silenziosa, avviluppata in quella sezione più oscura della notte in cui potrebbe essere possibile che il mattino non giunga. Un'auto sfreccia veloce fuori, il fischio del tubo di scarico è come un coltello che squarcia la calma della notte: qualcuno che si affretta verso il luogo dove deve andare. Dei passi risuonano lievemente dal piano superiore, un vicino che ritorna a casa per la notte. Da qualche parte, lassù in cielo,  c'è probabilmente un volo notturno in procinto di atterrare al JFK[6].           

Si chiede dove siano diretti — e da dove vengano. Immagina questo involucro di latta pieno di persone a trentamila piedi  sopra la sua testa, tutte con storie diverse, storie che non conoscerà mai. Si chiede se fra di loro ci sia un poliziotto. O un artista, o un avvocato. O se abbiano mariti, mogli, o genitori che si sono traditi. O se hanno fatto i conti con la morte di una persona cara. O se abbiano abbandonato il proprio figlio omosessuale per mancanza di volontà di conoscerlo.           

Si chiede quante persone siano come lui, là fuori, da qualche parte.          

Il vento solletica la finestra, facendo sibilare il vetro; Alec riesce quasi a immaginare qualcuno bussare con le nocche dall'altra parte con un sorriso ed un _ehi, andiamocene da qui._         

 Guarda pigramente i contorni grigi e sfuocati della sua stanza divenire più nitidi. I suoi muscoli sono addormentati e lui è troppo comodo per muoversi. Cade più volte nel dormiveglia, non è certo di dove la realtà inizi e finisca. 

La sensazione nel suo petto non si smaterializza — ma va e viene ad ondate come il flusso di una marea. A volte Alec percepisce le sue profondità; altre volte percepisce le sue superfici, come la spuma di un'onda che si snoda sulla sabbia, senza alcun posto dove andare.        

Quel sentimento è blu: triste e nostalgico e forse ancora un po' solitario; è la stessa persona di prima, lo sa. Risuona con qualcosa che Alec detiene vicino al proprio cuore e batte con lo stesso ritmo circadiano.  Chiunque sia, sta pensando ad altri. Alla famiglia, agli amici, agli amanti. Storie. Alec è appassionato di storie, anche se sono tristi.            

«Ciao, uomo nella mia testa» sussurra all'oscurità. _Spero tu stia meglio presto._

 

**____________________**

Il fatto che a Jace piacciano Clary _e_ Simon diventa sempre più evidente con il passare rapido dei mesi. Non è una crisi di coscienza come lo è stata la rivelazione della sessualità di Alec, ma Jace ha la tendenza a fare il melodrammatico quando vuole ricevere attenzioni. 

Il che, evidentemente, succede spesso.        

È alla fine di una settimana davvero lunga e davvero stancante, a causa dei doppi turni, che Alec si confronta con Jace a tal riguardo. Jace si era fatto vedere più del solito, occupando il sedile di Raj nell'auto quand'era fuori a prendere i caffè, o appollaiato sulla scrivania di Alec a giocherellare con le sue scartoffie, mandando all'aria il suo sistema efficacemente organizzato, o trascinando i piedi per l'appartamento di Alec, criticando le scelte televisive di Izzy, nonostante non potesse sentirlo.          

«Non puoi ignorarli per sempre» dice Alec con tono piatto, impassibile mentre Jace si tuffa sul divano con un braccio spiaccicato sulla faccia. _Melodrammatico che non è altro_.  

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando».   

«Stai evitando Clary e Simon. Lo so, perché me l'hanno detto. Ripetutamente. È fastidioso».    

«Sembri Magnus» si lamenta Jace. Alec lo fissa con la sua occhiata più spietata.  

«Bene. Allora dovresti ascoltare me e Magnus».     

Jace si mette a sedere all'improvviso con una parolaccia, o cinque, mormorata a denti stretti. Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, ma fa il giro del divano per unirsi a Jace, offrendogli una birra. Jace la apre con i denti, sputando il tappo dall'altra parte della stanza. Alec fa del suo meglio per non reagire.          

«È come — perché devono essere entrambi, capisci? Pensavo che fosse okay se si fosse trattato solo di Clary, ma Simon le piace così tanto, quindi immagino si sia esteso attraverso il legame, e adesso sono in questa situazione —».           

Jace gesticola molto, usando le mani nello stesso modo in cui Alec le usa spesso. Alec sorseggia la birra (che sta bevendo _per_ Jace, dovrebbe aggiungere), arriccia il naso al gusto e non dice nulla.          

«O forse è solo Simon» continua Jace. «Non lo so. È _stupido_. Non mi stupisco che Magnus dica che le relazioni all'interno del cluster sono narcisistiche. Cattive notizie. Ora lo capisco perfettamente». 

«Non lo so». Alec scrolla le spalle. «Di sicuro è una cosa più naturale, no? Innamorarti di qualcuno del cluster?».

Quando Jace lo guarda incuriosito, Alec sente questa sicurezza iniziare a scemare.          

«Voglio dire — È solo — Sai. Se sai così tante cose su una persona, se provi ciò che questa persona prova, sicuramente finisci per — Scordatelo. Dimentica tutto».    

Jace si lascia andare ad un sorriso sghembo e seducente.    

«Ci stai provando con me, Alec? Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che fossi un vecchio romantico del genere».  

«Ti piacerebbe».        

Jace è un ragazzo attraente, Alec non può negarlo. Né lo dirà a Jace, perché il suo ego non ha bisogno di essere fomentato nemmeno lontanamente. Alec l'aveva osservato abbastanza, specialmente quando Jace appare dopo un allenamento, sudato e senza maglietta, e Alec è solamente un umano, dategli tregua.

Ma Alec non è interessato a Jace in modo romantico. Forse gli ci sono voluti un paio di mesi per cogliere la distinzione, ma è contento del suo rapporto con Jace — qualcosa che si avvicina alla fratellanza, ad una costante, ad un punto di riferimento quando le cose, nella realtà di Alec, si mettono male — ed Alec è intensamente consapevole del fatto che c'è uno spazio che continua ad esistere nel suo petto che aspetta di essere riempito da _quella persona_.            

Non sa chi sia quella persona — e diavolo, forse saranno due persone, come nel caso di Jace — e non sa quando o persino se succederà mai, però —.    

Beh. Alec ha aperto la propria anima a quattro persone sinora,  quindi immagina di essere abbastanza versatile da sapere quando c'è ancora posto fra le sue costole da essere riempito. È triste, si chiede Alec per un istante, vivere nell'attesa di qualcuno che non è nemmeno sicuro esista?   

Non è un sentimentale, ma — gli è concesso desiderarlo. Gingillarsi nel pensiero di innamorarsi. A pensare al futuro perfetto, in cui torna a casa alla fine della giornata con un bacio sulle labbra e un sorriso genuinamente felice di vederlo. Alle volte è difficile credere persino a un qualcosa di così semplice, ma gli ci è voluto davvero del tempo per arrivare a questo punto da solo, con le sue forze. Dove riconosce il fermento nel suo petto come un desiderio e non si odia immediatamente per questo.     

_Come può mancarti qualcosa che non hai nemmeno mai conosciuto?_

«È un peccato. Non sei male da osservare. Potrei decisamente dimostrartelo. Con il giusto incentivo».

«Mi lusinga. Grazie».

Jace fa ondeggiare le sopracciglia e Alec lo colpisce su una spalla, e poi entrambi scoppiano a ridere —il che è grandioso. Davvero, davvero grandioso.     

«Anche Magnus pensa che tu sia bellissimo, sai» commenta poi Jace, una volta che la loro risata si è placata. Alec solleva le sopracciglia, impassibile.   

«Mh mh. Come no. Non ci siamo nemmeno mai visti».      

«Sì ma —». Jace scuote le spalle. «Perché sembri così diffidente? Dannazione, Alec. Gli abbiamo parlato di te un sacco. Alto, moro e bellissimo. Il suo tipo, per farla breve».           

Alec percepisce il calore divampare sul suo volto; si distrae di nuovo con la birra, prendendone un lungo sorso. È fin troppo amara nella sua gola. Non è un fan di questo genere di conversazioni; si sente sempre troppo impacciato per esse.   

«— ma come ho detto in precedenza» aggiunge Jace velocemente. «Stalking su Facebook. Una cosa fantastica».

Alec lo colpisce di nuovo sulla spalla.          

«Spero che Simon e Clary ti diano entrambi il due di picche».       

«Ingiusto!».

La risata di Jace e l'esasperazione di Alec muoiono entrambe nelle loro gole mentre qualcuno appare nella stanza davanti a loro; una giovane donna, dalla pelle scura e ricci capelli arruffati, l'arancione della sua maglietta scollata è brillante contro la sua carnagione. Ha un cipiglio stampato in faccia, la sua espressione è come un tuono.          

Questa è Maia. È divertente come Alec non debba mai chiedere il nome, anche se glielo dicono. In qualche modo, _sa_.      

Alec sa anche che a Jace non piace particolarmente Maia. O, quantomeno —hanno un rispetto forzato l'un per l'altra, ma Jace si lamenta un sacco di lei ed evidentemente finiscono per scontrarsi ogni volta che si visitano. Alec vuol dire qualcosa a riguardo di una vena di testardaggine, ma non è proprio il tipo che può permettersi di parlare.          

Come tale, Alec si chiede rapidamente perché Maia sia venuta qui, da Jace, sempre se è il caso.

Finché non realizza che no, non è questo il caso. È venuta da _lui_. Jace semplicemente si trova lì allo stesso momento.

«Sei Alec, giusto?» dice, saltando qualsiasi presentazione. Il suo tono è chiuso. Nervoso. Mette Alec sull'attenti, si tira su a sedere sul divano.    

«Già» dice. «Maia?».

Annuisce bruscamente, guardando oltre la sua spalla qualcosa che Alec non può vedere, ma Jace chiaramente sì. Jace si irrigidisce, mettendosi seduto a sua volta.            

Qualcosa di molto simile alla rabbia si affila nei suoi occhi. È pericoloso.

«Quell'uomo ti sta seguendo?» chiede Jace, voltando il capo verso Maia. Alec è confuso, guarda l'uno e l'altra. «Hai bisogno di aiuto?».    

«So badare a me stessa». Maia si prende gioco di Jace, ma poi i suoi occhi si spostano di nuovo su Alec. «Sei un poliziotto, no?».        

«Sì» risponde Alec.   

È la prima volta che Alec lascia New York. Ha sentito tutti questi altri luoghi gocciolare attraverso le crepe nella sua realtà recentemente —musica a tutto volume che scorre sotto la sua pelle, il profumo di foreste e di spazi aperti che non appartengono alla città, flash di luci al neon colorate e brillanti nella penetrante luce diurna — cose del genere.           

Ma ognuno è sempre venuto da lui. Lui non va mai da loro.          

Fino a che non sbatte le palpebre e d'improvviso il cielo è scuro, il suo divano è scomparso ed è all'aria aperta in qualche sudicio vicolo, le luci intense di Tokyo sono un rosa e un viola che lo stordiscono. Sente i clacson strombettare, e gocce di sudore sotto il calore umido che appiccica la sua pelle, e percepisce l'alcol che se ne va nell'aria, un cocktail scadente con le esalazioni dei tubi di scarico delle automobili. Per un istante, è inghiottito da innocente _meraviglia_ , e sa che i suoi occhi castani brillano per il riflesso delle brillanti luci al neon rosa sopra alla sua testa e sulle pozzanghere sull'asfalto. Vuole toccare tutto, come una falena con una luce a gas, inesplicabilmente attratto dall'impossibile. È qui. È davvero... _qui_.     

Maia si sta allontanando da Alec, i suoi passi riecheggiano — _clap clap clap_ — mentre percorre velocemente il vicolo, ma dà un'occhiata oltre alla sua spalla e lo vede, qualcosa nella sua espressione esita.

Non smette di camminare, ma quando Alec si volta capisce perché. Un uomo svolta nel vicolo, e Alec capisce. Ha visto già fin troppi uomini del genere e ha visto ancor più volte cosa succede quando le cose vanno male. Orribilmente. Affronta _quella_ scena del crimine quasi una volta a settimana al lavoro e una parte di lui si aspetta sempre di trovare qualcuno che conosce. Un picco di rabbia infiamma il suo petto, e sa di Jace, e anche di Maia, ma è soprattutto sua. È il tipo di  furia più lucida che abbia mai provato, pensa.

«Ehi» dice all'uomo che si sta avvicinando — e non è del tutto sicuro di come funzioni:  immagina di essere lui, nel corpo di Maia, che fa da portavoce, anche se Alec stesso ancora vede Maia come qualcuno di separato. La logistica delle connessioni psichiche è l'ultima delle sue preoccupazioni: in qualche modo sta parlando in, cosa, giapponese? E, cosa più importante,  quest'uomo che sta seguendo Maia è visibilmente ubriaco, barcollante, e non ha sentito Alec — o Maia.           

«Ehi» dice di nuovo Alec, più energicamente. L'uomo barcolla verso di lui e Alec —o Maia — stende le braccia e lo spinge via. «Va' a _casa_ ».       

Alec non riesce davvero a comprendere ciò che l'uomo dice —è un mezzo biascichio comunque — ma sicuramente coglie il suo sguardo. Non è uno sguardo che Alec può dire di aver mai ricevuto prima, ma sa che Maia sì, l'ha ricevuto. Riesce a _percepirlo_.           

«Ogni donna l'ha ricevuto» commenta Maia, improvvisamente al suo fianco, nella sua testa, _da qualche parte._

Nel suo tono c'è la clamorosa, sconfitta amarezza del _non di nuovo._          

L'uomo ubriaco tenta di afferrare Alec — o Maia — ma Alec lo scansa facilmente, agguantando il suo polso e tirandogli il braccio — _forte_. L'uomo strilla quando Alec lo trascina al suolo, inchiodandolo all'asfalto con un ginocchio fra le scapole mentre gli torce un braccio dietro la schiena. L'uomo piagnucola per il dolore, la sua guancia gratta contro il calcestruzzo. Lotta, agitando le braccia e cercando di colpire Alec, che lo sbatte contro il suolo con più forza.       

«Non la seguirai fino a casa di nuovo, mi hai sentito?» sibila Alec — e ora lo sente nella voce di Maia, feroce fra le sue labbra. La rabbia e la furia e lo scontento infiammano ardenti il suo petto. «Chiamerò la polizia se ti avvicinerai ancora a lei».  

 

**____________________**

 

Alec non dorme quella notte. Guida attraverso la città, diretto al poligono alla centrale, e affonda munizione dopo munizione su un bersaglio di carta finché il suo sangue non la smette di ribollire e i suoi denti non la piantano di digrignare. L'agente della sicurezza notturna gli lancia un'occhiata, ma Alec sta sobbollendo, e chiaramente l'ufficiale non desidera che gli vengano spezzate le dita. Alec non viene interrotto ed è quasi l'una del mattino quando torna a casa.   

L'appartamento è silenzioso e Izzy se n'è andata a letto da un po', la cena che gli ha preparato è coperta dalla carta stagnola nel frigorifero. Le dà un'occhiata veloce, dubbioso, prima di afferrare una mela che però non doma il brontolio del suo stomaco. Si spaparanza sul divano rumore biancastro e nebuloso della televisione notturna, il volume è così basso che riesce a malapena a distinguere le parole. Le luci del salotto sono spente e la tv dipinge i mobili con il suo bagliore d'irrealtà, gessoso e grigio-verde.

Quando i suoi occhi fanno per chiudersi e la spirale nella sua pancia inizia a rilassarsi, si trascina nella sua stanza, cadendo di peso sul letto e affondando la faccia nel cuscino con un grugnito. Il suo letto non sembra quasi il suo letto, anche se le lenzuola profumano del detersivo per il bucato che ha comprato Izzy, e la molla allentata del suo materasso continua ad affondargli nella schiena. Non riesce a mettersi comodo, si gira e si rigira come se ci fosse un prurito che  si muove freneticamente su e giù per la sua spina dorsale. Continua ad annusare Tokyo; riesce ancora a sentire l'umidità sulle sue labbra; non smette di muoversi sotto il sottile strato di sudore sulla sua nuca; avverte il proprio battito cardiaco compresso nella gola nel ripensare a quando ha spinto a terra l'uomo e poi l'ha osservato strisciare via, balbettando, con le mani che annaspavano a terra alla ricerca di un appiglio.          

Vede ancora Maia annuire, silenziosa ma sicura, e poi Jace apparire dal nulla con un sorriso di vittoria e dargli una pacca sulla spalla, trionfante. Sente ancora il proprio corpo che minaccia di collassare, dopo il picco d'adrenalina. Continua a vedere quel vicolo buio che tremola nelle ombre assolate del suo appartamento, e tutto d'un tratto è di nuovo solo.    

Una parte di lui si sente bene. Alec si sente sempre bene  quando fa il suo lavoro come si deve, quando prende a calci in culo qualcuno che se l'è meritato, quando arresta qualcuno che fa del male, quando protegge le persone. Forse è il suo istinto da fratello maggiore, o forse è la necessità di soddisfare gli altri inculcatagli dai suoi genitori, o forse c'è molto altro. Ora sente un dovere nei confronti di queste persone all'interno della sua testa, e questa parte di lui prova qualcosa di simile all'orgoglio nel sapere che possono contare su di lui quando hanno bisogno d'aiuto. Che vogliono contare su di lui. Che sa esserci per loro.

Ma una parte di lui si sente male. Vuoto, miserabile, inutile in un certo senso. È una cosa straordinaria sentirsi così superfluo quando ha così tanti mondi a disposizione: forza, abilità, lingue; il calcio volante di Jace, l'occhio di Clary per i dettagli, le mani da musicista di Simon; i sentimenti, la razionalità e l'empatia dietro a cui si è affinato.     

Quando chiude gli occhi pensa a Maia, a Jace, e poi a tutti gli altri. Cerca di chiamarli. Cerca di portare se stesso dove _si trovano_. Non funziona. Non riesce ad attivarlo e disattivarlo come fa Jace, saltellando da un posto all'altro, ovunque voglia. Non è in grado di apparire e chiedere aiuto quando lo necessita, come Maia. Non riesce semplicemente ad aprire gli occhi ed essere a Londra, Seattle, in Messico, a Berlino o Tokyo. È sempre _qui_. Bloccato qui.     

Borbotta fra sé e sé. Sente che dovrebbe essere possibile — e lo è, infatti, e riesce ad immaginare il _come_ come un qualcosa di fisico fuori dalla sua portata, qualcosa che non riesce ad afferrare, per quanto si allunghi nell'oscurità.           

Tipico. Tipico. Ovviamente doveva essere lui quello che non è _bravo_ con le connessioni psichiche.

 

**___________________**

 

«Dunque, Magnus è incazzato» esordisce Simon.   

«Magnus è sempre arrabbiato per qualcosa» ribadisce piano Raphael. «Semplicemente, non lo dà mai a vedere».

«Sì ma — stavolta è davvero incazzato. Cioè, può dirlo anche Jace. E Jace è la persona più ignara che io conosca».

«Ohi!».

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia, spegnendo la macchinetta del caffè quando ha finito di prepararlo. Se ne versa una tazza — non si sente di offrire agli altri cinque ospiti invadenti più ospitalità di quella che ha già, involontariamente, garantito loro. Inoltre, sono tutti capaci di gustarlo quando lo beve; spera che a loro piaccia il caffè molto zuccherato. Spera anche che _non_ piaccia loro.     

Esce dalla cucina e li trova tutti e cinque — Jace, Clary, Simon, Raphael e, ora, Maia — ammassati nel suo salotto. Sembra parecchio più piccolo del solito con tutti lì.            

«Perché dovete sempre venire tutti qui?». Alec sospira pesantemente e sia Clary che Maia si voltano a guardarlo, Simon e Jace ora si stanno guardando come due bambini su un campo da gioco. «Un giorno Izzy tornerà a casa e mi troverà a parlare da solo. Non avete delle case, voi?».        

«Beh, magari se cominciassi a visitarci» commenta Clary, ma ciò non fa che aumentare il cipiglio di Alec. «Scusa, Alec. Ma è vero. Riunirsi dove ci sei tu è la cosa più semplice».    

«Soprattutto per spettegolare su Magnus» aggiunge Maia. Ad Alec piace Maia. È un po' permalosa, come lui, ma ha uno spiccato senso dell'umorismo e non sopporta gli idioti — Jace — facilmente. «In questo modo non può sentire, nemmeno per caso».  

Alec sospira  rumorosamente, comprimendo le labbra  in una linea stretta, piatta e distintamente indifferente. Fa il giro del divano e colpisce Jace sulle gambe, costringendolo a spostarsi per fargli spazio. Alec crolla sui cuscini, e prende un lungo e forte sorso di caffè prima di rivolgersi alle cinque persone che lo stanno fissando.     

«Che c'è?» chiede.    

«Magnus è incazzato» ripete nuovamente Simon, come se ciò chiarisse ogni cosa.           

«Sai che significa qualcosa di totalmente diverso per me, rispetto a ciò che significa per tutti voi» dice Alec.  Decide di assecondarli. «Perché è arrabbiato?».       

«È incazzato per ciò che è successo l'altra notte» spiega Jace. «Nel vicolo, con te e Maia. Pensa che abbiamo corso un rischio, esponendoci, o una cosa del genere».          

«Dice che avrebbe potuto essere il Circolo» chiarisce Clary, quando nota l'espressione vacua di Alec. «Valentine. Che stava seguendo Maia. Evidentemente alcune persone sanno come riconoscere quando qualcuno ha un visitatore nella propria testa e dobbiamo stare più attenti».     

«Magnus che ficca il naso negli affari altrui, come al solito» dice Maia, ma non è infastidita. Alec pensa che sembri un po' colpevole. Raphael le lancia un'occhiata dall'altra parte della stanza, dove ha occupato la poltrona di Alec, non disposto a sedere sul divano con loro.          

«Ma non è stata dura» dice Alec lentamente. «Il, uhm... Il Circolo, o in qualunque modo si chiamino. Solo un ubriaco. Ce ne siamo occupati». Guarda Maia, che incontra il suo sguardo, e annuisce.   

«È quello che ho detto io» dice Jace. «Ho detto che avevi tutto sotto controllo, e Magnus nemmeno c'era, quindi non può nemmeno giudicare. Sei un poliziotto, hai a che fare con questo genere di cose tutti i giorni. Magnus nemmeno sa ciò che sai _fare_ ».   

«Non so fare niente di più di quanto non sappia fare tu» dice Alec a bassa voce, liquidando il complimento, nonostante gli avesse scaldato il cuore. Essere apprezzato per essere competente è sempre stato il modo più semplice per entrare nelle sue grazie.   

«Non è questo il punto» li interrompe Raphael. «Magnus continua ad essere arrabbiato perché avete corso un rischio».         

«E l'alternativa qual era, esattamente?». Simon aggrotta le sopracciglia. Quando nessuno dice nulla, incrocia le braccia sul petto, gonfiando le guance in modo comico. «Già, lo immaginavo».   

«Non ti stiamo contrastando, stupido» dice Jace, sporgendosi per colpire Simon sul ginocchio. «Siamo tutti contenti che Alec fosse lì e l'abbia potuta aiutare. Lydia che ne pensa?».    

«È d'accordo con Magnus» dice Maia. «Più o meno». Dall'altra parte della stanza Raphael borbotta qualcosa che suona come _palla al piede_.    

«Sappiamo tutti che Magnus è solo preoccupato» sospira infine Clary. Sposta lo sguardo verso la finestra di Alec, come fa spesso quando lo visita. Alec pensa che stia cercando di assorbire più luce solare che può, prima di tornare nel piovoso Nord Ovest, sul Pacifico. «Ovviamente non contesta ciò che Alec ha fatto, accorrendo ad aiutare. Non è così. Solo — sapete che ci sta solo tenendo d'occhio. Come sempre. Non vuole che ci succeda ciò che è già successo a lui». 

**____________________**

 

Alec cerca _i_ _l Circolo_ su Google quella notte e il primo link su cui clicca lo porta su un qualche sito aziendale di un'organizzazione per la salvaguardia biologica che si pavoneggia di essere ben finanziata e multinazionale e multigovernativa e tutta quella sorta di buffonate prive di significato. La seconda riga della descrizione della compagnia menziona il loro studio sulle mutazioni genetiche negli esseri umani, e sì — c'è questa sensazione opprimente nel petto di Alec.           

Qualcuno si sta preoccupando, da qualche parte nel mondo. Se la rabbia è nel suo petto e la tristezza sulle sue spalle, l'ansia si arrampica sotto le sue costole inferiori come una serie di ragni che camminano su verso la trachea per lasciare ragnatele nella sua bocca.     

Alec si chiede se sia stato disattento. Quando è iniziata tutta questa situazione non ha mai considerato, nemmeno nei suoi sogni più assurdi, che ci fossero persone là fuori che potessero essere una minaccia per lui. Per loro. Non capisce il perché o quale sia lo scopo; gli altri erano rimasti vaghi quando l'aveva chiesto. Non lo sanno nemmeno loro. Forse Magnus non ha detto loro il _motivo_. Forse anche Magnus lo conosce a malapena.

Alec ripensa a tutte le volte che ha finto di parlare al telefono in metro, l'aveva fatta franca borbottando sottovoce mentre era al distretto, o aveva minimizzato quando Raj gli aveva chiesto se stesse imparando il tedesco.

Si chiede se l'enigmatico Magnus classificherebbe anche tutto ciò come un rischio. Probabilmente sì.

Alec non si sente bene. Lo sente nella pancia. È decisamente suo; nessun altro si _vergogna_ abbastanza da competere con Alec Lightwood.

Maia ritorna quella notte, da sola, e gli dice _grazie ancora, Alec_ , nonostante continui ad insistere sul fatto che probabilmente avrebbe potuto cavarsela da sola. Alec non la contraddice — le crede. L'aria che la circonda non lo indurrebbe ad andarle contro in una rissa.    

Prima che se ne vada, lo guarda a lungo e fissamente e gli dice con un sorriso mesto e sghembo: «Sei una brava persona. È stato bello conoscerti, Alec».      

Tuttavia — quella notte, Alec sogna Magnus, lontano in un qualche altro paese, il suo volto è offuscato, ma ce la sta mettendo davvero tutta per tenerli al sicuro da una minaccia che, la maggior parte di loro, vede come invisibile. La sensazione martella nel suo petto.     

Si sveglia la mattina seguente, mentre suda freddo e si ripromette di stare più attento. Di sforzarsi di più. Di fare meglio.      

     

**____________________**

 

«Dovremmo lavorare sul visitarci quando siamo sicuri che ognuno è solo, o se ha davvero bisogno d'aiuto» annuncia Alec una mattina. Jace e Simon sono lì, brillanti e svegli  nel loro fuso orario, e Maia continua ad apparire e scomparire, dicendo loro che deve lavorare e non può fermarsi a chiacchierare. Hanno cercato di convocare Clary, ma era addormentata, e Raphael stava... dando le solite vibrazioni che urlavano _vaffanculo_ , tenendo chiunque lo cercasse a distanza.      

Dunque, sono solo loro tre. Il che è... un tormento, suppone Alec, perché Jace sta ancora lavorando su questa problematica cotta che ha per Simon, che Alec non invidia minimamente, e Simon continua ad essere a malapena tollerabile.      

«Cosa intendi per "davvero bisogno d'aiuto"?» chiede poi Simon. «Perché saper parlare francese e tedesco con le ragazze che incontriamo in tour è davvero un grande vantaggio ora e non voglio perderlo. Sembra che a Magnus non abbia mai dato fastidio, quindi —». 

Jace lo colpisce energicamente sulle costole e Simon grugnisce, riservando a Jace il suo più patetico sguardo assassino. Alec dà dei colpetti con i piedi.   

«Senti, sto solo —» dice Alec, con un sospiro. «Sto solo cercando di essere protettivo. Semplicemente, non fate gli idioti. Ma potrebbe essere un'ardua impresa».         

Jace ride, ma l'occhiata che gli lancia Alec gli fa realizzare rapidamente che, attualmente, c'è più di un idiota nel salotto di Alec.          

«Se Magnus è il papà del cluster, tu sei decisamente la mamma» si imbroncia Simon, prima di scomparire nel nulla. Alec sbatte le palpebre lentamente, ma Simon non torna.   

Jace sospira, reclinandosi sul divano, appoggiando le braccia aperte sul dorso. Alec gli sta di fronte, immobile, con le braccia ancora incrociate sul petto.   

«Siediti, _mamma_ » dice. «Mi stai esasperando».      

Alec resta in piedi.    

«La connessione psichica non poteva venire senza fregature, vero?» dice infine Jace. «Sarebbe stato troppo bello per essere vero». 

 

**____________________**

 

Alec vorrebbe tanto essere in grado di visitare gli altri a comando; crede che dormirebbe davvero meglio se potesse controllare ognuno di loro quando vuole farlo e non solo quando passano a visitarlo. La faccenda del Circolo lo sta tenendo sveglio di notte più di quanto non voglia ammettere — nonostante non possa dire che ci siano molti segreti fra di loro. Sanno che non dorme.    

Cerca di farselo insegnare da Jace, ma Jace non è un bravo insegnante. E poi prova con Simon e Clary, ma in un certo qual modo sono probabilmente anche peggio.         

«È solo — istintivo, capisci?» spiega Simon. «Io — Io  penso a chi voglio parlare o a ciò di cui ho davvero bisogno, poi sbatto le palpebre, e sono — Qui. Lì. Ovunque».          

«Si tratta di focalizzarsi sul pensiero di dove vuoi andare» aggiunge Clary. Arriccia il naso e poi strizza gli occhi, mimando il processo di pensare intensamente — ma in realtà sembra solo costipata. Apre di nuovo gli occhi e incontra lo sguardo vacuo di Alec. «Dunque — se ho bisogno che qualcuno mi faccia sentire meglio, penso a Simon, o —». Simon sorride e Clary lo colpisce sulla spalla. «O se ho bisogno di un consiglio, di solito vado da Lydia, o da Magnus ovviamente. Se voglio il silenzio, vedo se Raphael è in giro, e se voglio... Se voglio lamentarmi di qualcuno, allora vado da Maia. Se voglio sentirmi al sicuro, beh — vengo da te, o da Jace».           

Alec cerca di non pavoneggiarsi per il complimento, ingoiandolo severamente e mantenendo neutrale la sua espressione.    

«Quindi devo solo — Concentrarmi su chi voglio visitare?».         

«Certo!».

Alec chiude gli occhi e cerca di rilassarsi — un'ardua impresa, considerando quanto sia sempre fortemente ferito — e visualizza Jace nella sua mente. Va' da Jace, va' da Jace, pensa come un mantra. Apre gli occhi, sperando di trovare l'Inghilterra — ma Clary e Simon lo stanno fissando seriamente, come un paio di cagnolini.

«Nessun successo?» chiede Clary.   

«Nessun successo» replica Alec.      

«È così strano» si lamenta Simon. «Potrei farlo così su due piedi, sai? Schioccare le dita e bam, ecco Jace, ecco Clary, ecco —  questo probabilmente non aiuta, vero?».    

_«No»_ dicono Clary ed Alec all'unisono.       

«Ma» dice poi Simon. «Sei riuscito a visitare Maia, quindi non è che ti sia impossibile. È solo difficile. Forse vieni convocato solo quando uno di noi è in pericolo di vita. Sarai tipo il nostro angelo custode. O un supereroe! Batman! Sarebbe forte».          

_Preferirei che nessuno fosse in pericolo di vita_ , pensa Alec.           

«Probabilmente Magnus lo saprebbe» sospira Clary con fare malinconico. «Non l'ho visto molto, ultimamente —  sta lavorando un sacco, ma dice che sta cercando di fare più ricerche su Valentine e il Circolo. Lui e la sua amica Catarina evidentemente hanno un sacco di contatti grazie al loro lavoro —  qualunque cosa significhi».

«Sai, non sono del tutto certo che Magnus sia un avvocato» riflette Simon. «Tipo, abbiamo mai visto una prova reale che lo è? Non sappiamo nemmeno dove viva! Penso che sia una spia. Dei servizi segreti internazionali, o qualcosa del genere. In realtà, probabilmente ha una rete di spie che lavora per lui. Perché lui sarebbe il capo, ovviamente. Magari è della CIA? Dell'FBI? Spiegherebbe un sacco di cose — beh, non i vestiti o i glitter, ma praticamente tutto il resto sì».     

Simon continua a sproloquiare, ma Alec smette di ascoltarlo. Riprova a pensare a Jace, e poi a Maia, e a Raphael, tanto per esserne sicuro. Ma non accade nulla. Pensa a Lydia e poi a Magnus, ma sembra un'ulteriore forzatura cercare di spingersi laddove potrebbero esserci le persone che ancora deve incontrare. Pensa al suo confidente delle tre del mattino, che conosce così bene, ma... ancora nulla.  

I suoi pensieri si rivolgono ad Izzy, dunque, il che non è inusuale, ma sa che non erano riusciti a beccarsi nelle scorse settimane. I loro orari di lavoro non coincidevano, e Alec ha trascorso molto tempo rintanato nella sua stanza a parlare con gli amici immaginari nella sua testa, piuttosto che cenare con sua sorella.

Si chiede come sarebbe se Izzy facesse parte del cluster. Sa che non funziona così — ci ha messo poco a notare che hanno tutti la stessa età, mentre Izzy ha tre anni in meno rispetto a lui — ma non può fare a meno di pensare che sarebbe capace di visitarla, come se fosse tanto semplice quanto respirare.

Forse è qualcosa che ha a che fare con la distanza. Forse ha solo bisogno di essere più vicino a tutti loro. E non in modo misurato in miglia, ore, o dal volo di un corvo. Ma... Ma Raphael li tiene tutti a distanza e non ha problemi a visitarli, quando si sente di farlo. E poi c'è Jace, che, a parte Izzy, è probabilmente l'amico più stretto che Alec abbia mai avuto. È praticamente come un fratello. Alec crede che dovrebbe funzionare.

Ma sembra una causa persa. Alec non è il tipo che molla facilmente, ma diamine, non sa cos'altro tentare. Non gli piace non avere il controllo; sembra come un mal di mare che non riesce a togliersi di dosso, nauseato e tremante. La sua gola è secca, cartavetrata sulla lingua. Cos'altro può fare? Pregare, forse. Raphael sembra tenerlo parecchio in considerazione.          

 

**____________________**

Un sentimento raggiunge Alec alle tre di notte, una notte fra tante. Lo risveglia, come una ninnananna che ostacola il suo stesso obiettivo. Si chiede se non abbia sopportato più _sentimenti_ negli ultimi dodici mesi che in tutti i venti-e-qualcosa anni della sua vita.  

Qualcuno nel cluster, il suo ospite assiduo, si sta mettendo in comunicazione. Succede spesso, e mentre Alec desidera essere infastidito per il suo riposo interrotto, non si ritrova mai ad essere totalmente arrabbiato. Se fosse Simon, o Clary, o anche Jace, forse sarebbe più arrabbiato — ma è semplice riconoscerli quando lo visitano, e la sensazione che lo sveglia non è quella, non lo è mai: è ondeggiante e viola e riempie il petto di Alec come una serie di nuvole scure gonfie per la troppa pioggia.    

Potrebbe essere Raphael, oppure Maia, ma è nebuloso. C'è densità nell'aria quando accade, il che fa sì che Alec si chieda se sia Lydia o Magnus o se sia invece proprio qualcun altro, il suo cervello è troppo pieno di altre persone per farci i conti.   

Di chiunque si tratti, dorme e si sveglia ad ore irrequiete, le sue ore di sonno sono in qualche modo peggiori di quelle di Alec. Forse c'è un'alba da osservare, o un tramonto a cui dire addio; forse sogna frammentariamente, come Alec, e desidera sprecare ore insonni ad una finestra, da qualche parte, ad osservare la città dormire.     

Le notti precedenti, ad Alec è stato trasmesso desiderio e malinconia, ricordo e nostalgia, tristezza e serendipità. Questa notte, comunque, il sentimento è tempestoso. Non è un sigillo, né sobbolle, ma brontola — di nuovo, come un tuono. Rapidamente, Alec si chiede se la pioggia che crede di sentire sta battendo contro la sua finestra.     

Questa notte, la persona dall'altra parte del legame sta aspettando che qualcosa cambi: un fulmine, forse. È assorta nei propri pensieri, il che fa percepire ad Alec la propria testa piena e soffocante.

Ed è bizzarro — come se tutto il resto non lo fosse mai stato —, perché come fai ad essere così al corrente dei più intimi pensieri e sentimenti di qualcuno senza nemmeno sapere qual è il suo colore preferito? O come prende il caffè? Il colore dei suoi occhi alla luce della luna? 

Alec preme il palmo della sua mano sul suo petto, conta i suoi respiri ancora sonnolenti, gonfia l'addome e lo sgonfia ad ogni inspiro ed espiro. Chiude gli occhi all'oscurità grigia della sua stanza e cerca di dare conforto alla persona nella sua testa, pur essendo consapevole di non esserne capace. Il sentimento viola freme.

_E tuttavia_ , continua a pensare Alec, _lo conosco._     

**____________________**

 

Nonostante tutto, la vita di Alec riesce a sistemarsi con uno schema abbastanza regolare. I suoi genitori ancora non parlano a lui o ad Isabelle, ma se ne sta facendo una ragione, anche se il buco nel suo petto alle volte fa male. Il lavoro è stabile, sta cercando di ottenere una promozione entro la fine dell'anno, che dovrebbe tradursi in turni più regolari e una migliore opportunità per combattere la sua insonnia. Si può trovare un cameratismo sconcertante  nelle conversazioni a senso unico nel linguaggio delle emozioni che ha tutte le notti, ma la sua capacità di concentrarsi ne ha sofferto. I suoi occhi bruciano fin troppo spesso. Alcuni giorni sono duri — New York ha un ventre disgustoso, egli vede cose che nessuno mai dovrebbe vedere — ma altri giorni sono buoni, e quelle giornate sono quelle che devono contare.

Clary continua a fargli visita, di tanto in tanto,  quando percepisce un bagliore nell'insicurezza di Alec. Non solleva mai la questione,  ma Alec nota abbastanza velocemente che c'è una correlazione fra il modo in cui si sente e quando vede Clary. In cambio, le offre ciò che può, anche se non è molto. Spinge la propria testardaggine attraverso il legame, quando la sente titubare riguardo a una qualche decisione, o le dà una strigliata quando fa l'egoista, oppure è la voce della ragione quando sta considerando l'idea di fare qualcosa di particolarmente incosciente.    

Fa lo stesso per Simon, e lascia che Maia e Raphael prendano in prestito la sua forza e il suo silenzio ogni volta che lo richiedono. Per quanto riguarda Jace, Alec spera che sappia che gli guarda le spalle.

Li tiene tutti sott'occhio, vive stando all'erta. Si siede sul bordo della sedia, attendendo che il bisogno di stare in piedi tutto il tempo passi. Le sue gambe tremano agitate sotto alla scrivania. Non è niente a cui non sia abituato. Ha già Izzy e Max — quindi cosa saranno mai altri sei pseudo-fratelli a cui badare?

E questo è il modo in cui incontra Lydia, infine.     

Gli altri non parlano granché di lei — o almeno, parlano molto più di Magnus. Ma, da ciò che Alec ha intuito, Lydia è intelligente e competente e tutto ciò che ad Alec piace riguardo a una persona. È anche esattamente il tipo di persona che i suoi genitori avrebbero voluto sposasse, una volta. Il pensiero è blu, e un qualcosa di pesante grava sul suo cuore, un pendolo che oscilla avanti e indietro e che lo riporta velocemente al suo metronomo. Qualcuno nel cluster pensa a lui, la stessa persona che va e viene alle tre del mattino e si siede sul davanzale, da qualche parte, e desidera così prepotentemente che raggiunge Alec attraverso le sue mura. Per un po', si è chiesto se potesse essere Lydia, ma quando la vede, sa che non è così.

Lydia appare dal nulla nei recessi d'autunno, quando le foglie sono arancio e danzano con la brezza, ancora croccanti e scricchiolanti e non ancora trasformate in poltiglia sul marciapiede.        

«Ho bisogno di un consiglio» dice, sedendoglisi accanto su una panchina a Central Park un giorno. È in uniforme, sta sorseggiando una tazza di caffè nel bel mezzo di una pattuglia mentre aspetta che Raj conduca un'anziana signora alla fermata dell'autobus più vicina. 

Lydia non sembra fuori posto a New York City. I suoi capelli sono raccolti in un'alta coda, i pantaloni del suo tailleur sono eleganti e di un blu profondo, i suoi tacchi ragionevoli.  Le sue mani sono ben curate e il suo trucco è fine e professionale. Potrebbe provenire da un qualsiasi palazzo multipiano lì intorno e Alec non batterebbe ciglio. È affilata e severa e Alec dubita che i suoi pensieri notturni siano diversi da affari e numeri. Il che lo può capire, ma non è —.           

Non continua quel pensiero.

«Ciao» dice, chinando la testa per osservare il proprio caffè, sperando di nascondere la propria bocca da occhi indiscreti mentre parla con se stesso.  «Non dovremmo parlare in pubblico».        

«Non sono in pubblico» dice Lydia. «E non c'è nessuno qui intorno. Stai tranquillo. Non te lo chiederei se non fosse importante. Sembrava che Jace e Clarissa pensassero che fossi tu quello da convocare». 

Alec volta il capo per osservarla. Austera com'è, non pensa che il suo sguardo sia a rischio. Se non altro, sembra determinata. Non è di certo qui per chiacchierare.   

«Ho bisogno di alcuni documenti. O, per essere più precisi, ho bisogno di accedere al database del dipartimento di polizia di New York».          

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia.            

«Non è legale» dice, rigido.  

«Non è la domanda che dovresti farmi, Alec» dice e c'è una mania sulle sue labbra. «No, non penso che lo sia, ma è per Magnus, quindi è necessario». Il suo tono è superficiale. «Non l'hai ancora incontrato, vero?».

«No, non ancora».     

Lydia ridacchia.        

«Fortunato» dice. «Per essere uno che accumula favori, sa perfettamente come riscuoterli quando ne ha bisogno».

Quando Alec le lancia un'occhiata veloce, sospettoso, lei continua.           

«Si tratta del Circolo. Io e Magnus stiamo cercando di raccogliere informazioni. Quindi no, non è legale, ma è necessario, se preferisci».      

Alec si mordicchia le labbra e lascia che gli occhi vaghino per il parco. L'erba è ancora verde, brillante contro i colori vermigli delle foglie che cadono, ma il freddo si rimesta nell'aria. Lì vicino, ci sono dei bambini che giocano con gli skateboard, e più avanti Alec riesce ancora a scorgere Raj che cerca di  discutere con una nonnina, ma a parte loro non c'è nessuno. Le nuvole sono immobili nel cielo, e la luce del sole che vi filtra attraverso è grigia e spenta; la sensazione di essere immerso in una bolla lo pervade.         

O forse qualcuno gli sta deliberatamente sottraendo dal petto la preoccupazione, per poi rimpiazzarla con l'autocontrollo.

«Quindi hai bisogno» dice Alec lentamente, i suoi occhi vagabondano attorno a loro con un ultimo rapido movimento prima di ritornare su Lydia, il suo viso è ancora serio. «Di entrare nel dipartimento di polizia di New York?».          

«Sì» afferma. «Ho bisogno di accedere solo ai primi livelli. Superati quelli, posso decriptare l'IP e lavorare in remoto da Sydney.  Ci sono alcuni file di casi che potrebbero esserci utili, riguardanti il Circolo — o questo è ciò che ci hanno riferito i contatti di Magnus. Tuttavia, qualsiasi cosa su cui riusciamo a mettere le mani è preziosa, a questo punto».          

Ecco perché Lydia è venuta da lui, pensa: non perché è un poliziotto e può offrirle ciò di cui ha bisogno, ma perché sa che prenderà la faccenda sul serio. Non che Clary e Simon e Jace e il resto non lo farebbe, ma ad Alec sembra che siano distaccati rispetto a ciò che sta succedendo, ridendo e scherzando e andando di qua e di là per il mondo senza nemmeno lasciare il comfort delle loro case.

Lydia sa che Alec vuole _proteggerli_. È tutto ciò che ha sempre voluto. Però —.  

Beh. È irrilevante.     

Alec percepisce le sue parole sferragliare nello spazio all'interno del suo petto. È sempre stato il tipo da seguire il manuale, fino a rompersi la schiena per seguire le regole. Il dovere è come una marea, che vortica costantemente attorno alle sue caviglie, strattonandolo da una parte e dall'altra, avvolgendolo stretto. Ma si conosce. Prendersi cura delle persone a cui tiene verrà sempre al primo posto, anche se deve guadare una corrente contraria per arrivarci.            

Annuisce. Lydia, ovviamente, sa perfettamente ciò che sta pensando.      

«Non lo approvo» dice fermamente. Poi aggiunge: «Dimmi ciò che devo fare».  

Lydia sorride e gli dà dei colpetti sul braccio.         

«Il giorno in cui Magnus si metterà in contatto con te sarà un incubo per tutti noi» dice e, quando Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia, si corregge velocemente. «In senso buono. Nel miglior senso possibile. Ha bisogno di qualcuno come te. Probabilmente, anche più di quello che pensa».       

 

**____________________**

Alle tre di notte, Alec percepisce gratitudine. È dorata come il miele e calorosa e stucchevole in un modo che gli fa desiderare di allontanarsene con imbarazzo — ma l'unica cosa che può fare è rigirarsi nel letto.

_Lydia, sei tu?_ pensa, e poi quando il pensiero del Circolo e quella notte nel vicolo gli vengono alla mente, ci riprova: _Maia?_  

«Va' a dormire, Alec» dice Maia, apparendo e scomparendo nello stesso momento. Alec ansima, tirandosi il piumino sopra la testa e avviluppandosi nell'oscurità umida e afosa. La gratitudine ancora svolazza, formicolandogli sulle dita.            

_Sei Magnus?_ pensa infine e aspetta, controllato, una risposta in silenzio. Non gli giungono parole, ma il sentimento ronza, caloroso e splendido. Alec riprende fiato.

 

**___________________**

 

«Dunque — ti stai ufficialmente unendo alla rete di spie di Magnus?» chiede Simon, qualche giorno dopo, fastidioso nell'orecchio di Alec. 

È tardi, Alec è nell'archivio, al distretto, e non può fare a meno di sentirsi moderatamente paranoico  riguardo a quello che sta per fare. Avvia il computer e non riesce a fare a meno di guardarsi attorno nell'ufficio — ma è vuoto, ad eccezione di lui e Simon, che ha, per qualche ragione dimenticata da Dio, deciso di aggregarsi.        

«Appostarsi dopo il lavoro, intrufolarsi nei database del governo — forse dovrei canticchiare il motivetto di _Mission Impossible_? Penso di sì. Tom Cruise ne sarebbe fiero».      

«Perché sei qui?» borbotta Alec, scrivendo velocemente la password e poi cancellandola, solo per connettersi usando le credenziali di Raj.  

_Scusa Raj_ , pensa Alec in fretta, ma è meglio prevenire che curare. Solleva lo sguardo al suono di passi provenienti dal piano superiore, sapendo perfettamente che qualcuno del turno di notte potrebbe sbucare da un momento all'altro, e trattiene il respiro.     

«Lo chiedi come se non fossi in grado di rinunciare all'opportunità di giocare al detective?» Simon sta ancora parlando. «Mi sento come Sherlock Holmes o James Bond o quello che ti pare, voglio dire: sì, è anche terribilmente terrificante, e davvero non ho alcuna intenzione di essere colto in flagrante, perché potresti essere davvero possibilmente arrestato, ma — ».      

«Per favore, sta' zitto».         

«Intesi, capo».           

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo e fa per estrarre il fascicolo dal database prima di aprire la finestra dei comandi su Linux. Davvero non riesce a capire i computer, ma Lydia sì, e all'improvviso è in piedi accanto a lui, sporgendosi oltre la sua spalla e assumendo il controllo della tastiera. Il suo profumo è forte e sembra costoso; Alec arriccia il naso.      

«Sto accedendo in remoto» dice, le sue dita sono veloci sulla tastiera. «Da Sydney. Non saranno in grado di rintracciarci».

«Non hai paura di lasciare, che ne so, delle briciole di pane o qualcosa di simile? Qualcosa che qualcuno potrebbe rintracciare?» suggerisce Simon. Anche Lydia alza gli occhi al cielo. Ad Alec piace ancora di più rispetto a prima. Senza fronzoli.          

«Per chi mi hai preso, Simon Lewis? Per una dilettante?». 

Lydia si allontana dallo schermo, la sua mano si appoggia sulla spalla di Alec.     

«D'accordo» dice fermamente. «Accedi al database e poi apri questo fascicolo». Gli detta un codice numerico, che Alec digita attentamente, prima di premere invio. Due files appaiono, entrambi  con la scritta [accesso limitato]  timbrata in cima alla pagina.

Non è insolito trovare file a cui non può accedere — Alec sta usando le credenziali di Raj, e Raj non è esattamente ai piani alti, e diamine, nemmeno Alec lo è — ma è comunque strano. Non c'è nulla nel pacchetto dei dati che suggerisca il motivo per cui i files dovrebbero essere riservati. L'FBI non è coinvolta. Non c'è la firma di un qualche pezzo grosso probabilmente più corrotto delle persone su cui Lydia e Magnus stanno cercando di investigare. Nessuna indicazione su cosa potrebbe esserci all'interno.    

Sa proprio di crimine.            

«Problemi?» chiede Alec a Lydia, notando il cipiglio sul suo volto.          

«Sì, ma non sono inaspettati» dice, svanendo rapidamente. Quando riappare, qualche istante dopo,  è appoggiata alla scrivania di Alec. «Li prendo da qui, Alec. Sei stato di grande aiuto. Dovremmo essere in grado di estrarli e decriptarli sui nostri server. Dovresti andare».         

«Beh, questo è stato deludente» dice Simon.          

 

**____________________**

 

Quando Alec esce in strada, prendendo una boccata d'aria notturna, frizzante e fresca, il suo cellulare inizia a squillare. Simon è svanito e Alec non si preoccupa di cercarlo, infilando le mani nelle tasche per raggiungere il suo cellulare. Il suo cuore continua a battere un po' più forte del normale, ravvivato dall'adrenalina ed elettrizzato dall'infrangere le regole; è lo stesso genere di sensazione che prova quando sta correndo per la città e spinge il proprio corpo contro quello di un delinquente che sta inseguendo, con l'eccezione che _questo sembra_ _più nobile._ In un qualche modo. In un modo contorto, in cui essere più nobile evidentemente significa infrangere la legge. Ma è la cosa giusta da fare; Alec lo sa. Se Lydia e Magnus si stanno spingendo tanto in là per tenerli al sicuro, può concedersi di correre qualche rischio.         

Il suo cellulare continua a squillare e se lo rigira fra le mani distrattamente. Il chiamante è sconosciuto, ma capita, quindi si porta il telefono all'orecchio senza pensarci troppo mentre inizia a dirigersi verso la sua auto.

«Pronto?» risponde.  

C'è un respiro dall'altra parte e poi delle parole che sembra stiano sgocciolando attraverso un sorriso.

«So che è improprio e probabilmente sto infrangendo una qualche regola non scritta, ma...» dice un uomo dall'altro capo, la sua voce è come il miele. «Volevo ringraziarti, Alexander. Per questo. Per ciò che hai fatto. È stato un grande aiuto».

La mente di Alec va temporaneamente in panne. Si sente come se avesse improvvisamente i riflettori puntati addosso.        

«Magnus» respira e qualcosa di chiaro risplende nel suo petto, caldo, giallo e dorato. «Magnus?».

«Sì, sono io». Magnus ride con disinvoltura dall'altro capo. «Perdonami per essermi procurato il tuo contatto tramite Jace. Mi stavo un po' stancando di aspettarti».        

«I-Io» balbetta Alec. «Mi dispiace?».          

«Dovresti». Magnus  ride di nuovo. «Visitami presto, va bene? Tuttavia qui è tardi, quindi — magari non stanotte. Purtroppo c'è un sacco di lavoro da fare. Ahimè! Mi sarebbe piaciuto parlare più a lungo».

«Magnus, io — ».      

È difficile da spiegare: il respiro bloccato nel petto di Alec, il peso che improvvisamente fa pressione sulle sue spalle, il modo in cui non è del tutto sicuro che il suo cuore stia ancora battendo. Non si sono mai nemmeno incontrati, ma —.      

Non è come gli altri. Questo Alec lo capisce.          

«Un'altra volta, tesoro» dice Magnus, a bassa voce. «Presto. Non vedo l'ora. Grazie ancora».    

 

**___________________**

 

Izzy è ancora sveglia quando torna a casa e gli chiede con un sorriso superfluo dove sia stato. Alec minimizza, disorientato e confuso, e poi lei gli chiede se abbia bevuto, avvicinandoglisi e controllandolo dalla testa ai piedi.           

Gli parla, ma Alec quasi non ascolta. La sensazione non sua fa ritorno: orgoglio, trionfo, belligeranza... Aspettativa? È difficile da dire, perché ce n'è così tanta; minaccia di mandare Alec al tappeto e ha bisogno di sedersi. Inventa qualche debole scusa per Isabelle e si dirige nella sua stanza, chiudendo a malapena la porta dietro di sé prima che Izzy sia in grado di scorgere le rughe disegnate sulla sua faccia confusa.

Alle prime ore del mattino, arde ancora viva. Alec non dorme, ma nemmeno desidera farlo. I suoi occhi bruciano, ma non si è mai sentito più sveglio. Alec si chiede cosa succederebbe se dovesse aprire il suo petto: vedrebbe il sentimento risplendervi? Ci sarebbe una corda stretta attorno alla sua vena cava, che interrompe la sua circolazione ma è brillante e luminescente? Potrebbe fare uscire quella corda dalla sua gola solo per scoprire che conduce da qualche parte lontano o addirittura dall'altra parte del mondo?      

Dall'altra parte del sentimento, qualcuno sta lavorando duramente quella notte. La sua energia è indefessa, la sua mente galoppa. Alec è quasi certo di chi sia, ora, il suo spirito delle tre del mattino.        

Ode la voce di Magnus nella sua testa, intensa e fortuita. Non dice nulla di più di ciò che Alec non abbia udito durante la chiamata — non c'è ancora un legame — ma comunque si sente come se ogni nervatura del suo corpo fosse in fiamme.        

_Magnus_ , pensa, cercando di concentrarsi sulla sensazione. Cerca di spingersi verso il suo epicentro, immaginando la corda del destino come una fune di sicurezza che può tirare. Non è così fortunato; la sua stanza rimane focalizzata, chiara e attuale. Ma il suo corpo duole, come se avesse davvero tirato quella fune, i muscoli delle sue braccia bruciano, ed è così vicino al suo obiettivo ora. Si sente vicino. Accadrà presto, no? C'è una pressione crescente sulle sue tempie e sembra quasi che qualcuno stia bussando dall'altra parte.      

 

**___________________**

 

Alec non ha mai pensato davvero di incontrare di persona qualcuno del cluster. Suppone che sarebbe imbarazzante; è facile quando puoi semplicemente lasciare che la tua mente galoppi, ma pensare alle parole e pronunciarle... è un po' più difficile. Sa che sarebbe più dura dover scegliere cosa dire.

Non è esattamente vicino a nessuno di loro, con Lydia e Maia dall'altra parte del mondo, e Raphael già così evasivo. Presume che Clary sia la più semplice da visitare, ma anche allora, non ha davvero i soldi per poter comprare un biglietto aereo per attraversare il Paese. E Magnus... Magnus potrebbe essere ovunque.

Jace e Simon potrebbero incontrarsi, però. Se davvero volessero. Jace, a Londra, e Simon che saltella di qua e di là per l'Europa, in questo tour che  sembra non finire mai. È ad Amsterdam al momento. Non è lontano. Un salto per attraversare la Manica e potrebbero parlarsi di persona. Condividere l'ossigeno di persona. Toccarsi di persona.            

Alec prova un briciolo di gelosia (o forse è solo Clary che si intromette). Non è geloso di Jace o di Simon individualmente, ma  — è quella brama, di nuovo quella sensazione di solitudine. Uno spazio vacuo fra le sue costole; la possibilità fra le dita. Alec brama la connessione, il che è buffo, tutto sommato. Brama un tocco e non può fare a meno di pensare come sia _toccare_ una persona con cui hai già condiviso quasi tutto ciò che è prezioso.   

Riconosce che sarebbe intenso. Qualcosa che va oltre alle parole. Soverchiante.   

Forse.

**___________________**

 

Alec non sa cosa sia successo in realtà con i file che ha rubato per Lydia e Magnus.  Vede Lydia di tanto in tanto, ma sempre incidentalmente, sempre diretta verso altri luoghi. Non gli chiede nient'altro di lui, ma in un certo senso vorrebbe che lo facesse.        

C'è un qualcosa di inspiegabile nel suo motivo.       

Nelle notti in cui si sveglia alle tre a causa di qualcuno che si muove nella sua testa, prende il cellulare dalla tasca e guarda fisso e a lungo alla lista delle chiamate. Il bagliore illumina il suo viso di un blu granuloso e strizza gli occhi, il suo pollice fermo sulle _chiamate recenti._       

_Ciao, uomo nella mia testa_ , lo chiama Alec.            

Inesplicabile. Giusto.

**___________________**

«Magnus sta nuovamente chiedendo di te» dice Jace con uno sbadiglio, sistemato su un lato del letto di Alec. Ha tolto tutti i libri di Alec dal materasso e ora i loro dorsi stanno crescendo sul pavimento. Alec ha smesso di cercare di sgridarlo e si limita a sopportarlo come meglio può. Jace ascolta solo ciò che vuole ascoltare.

«Ah sì?» chiede Alec, cercando di mantenere la sua voce ferma. Non ha menzionato la telefonata, ma immagina che non ce ne sia di bisogno perché ognuno di loro lo _sappia_. Non sa nemmeno il motivo per cui vuole tenerlo segreto. Alcuni di loro probabilmente stavano ascoltando, quella notte al distretto. Lo conoscono tutti, e tutti conoscono Magnus, intimamente.           

«Sì» risponde Jace, a testa in giù sul materasso, mentre guarda Alec che si abbottona l'uniforme e appende la pistola alla cintura. «Sta diventando incorreggibile».          

«Almeno sai cosa significa questa parola?».

«L'ha usata Magnus. Sta' zitto. In ogni caso».         

« _In ogni caso_ cosa?».

«È abbastanza strano, non credi?» dice Jace, pensieroso. «Continuo a chiedermi perché voi due siate gli ultimi. Se ci sia un motivo sottostante all'ordine in cui è successo. Perché Magnus sia così dannatamente _coinvolto_ ».

«Semplicemente gli interessa». Alec fa spallucce.   

«Lo so che gli interessa». Jace aggrotta la fronte. «Ma gli interessa un sacco di te. E non vi siete nemmeno incontrati. Ogni santo giorno è tutto un _Come sta Alexander? Cosa sta facendo Alexander? Alexander sta avendo una buona giornata?._ Come può importarti di una persona che non hai mai nemmeno incontrato?».

Alec trova le parole sulla sua lingua un po' troppo sdolcinate: ancora cose sulle anime gemelle, cose come conoscere come qualcuno si senta alle tre del mattino, cose come legami universali, cosmici, che uniscono insieme due persone, cose che vanno oltre alle parole e alla ragione. Alec non è nemmeno certo che quelle parole siano _sue_ — forse sono di Clary, o di Simon, sono entrambi dei sentimentali — ma c'è di nuovo quello spazio nel suo petto in attesa.       

Ad Alec importa come importa a Magnus. Vuole essere completo. Vuole che il suo cluster sia un tutt'uno, perché magari farà la differenza. Forse si sveglierà alla mattina e il posto sarà semplicemente un po' più chiaro. Sentirsi sempre un po' incompleti fa davvero _schifo_.            

«Abbiamo parlato al telefono» ammette Alec. «Una volta. Ha detto che gli hai dato tu il mio contatto».

Jace si mette a sedere e sembra offeso.        

«Io non l'ho sicuramente fatto! _La serpe_ ».   

«Immagino sia solo — uhm, impaziente. O qualcosa del genere». 

Jace solleva  le sopracciglia, come se volesse dire qualcosa di palesemente ovvio, ma poi decidesse di non farlo.

«Sai una cosa, Alec? Non dirò niente. Quando lo incontrerai, puoi _sopportarlo_... da solo. Non dirò una parola di più».

 

**___________________**

 

Non dovrebbe essere una sorpresa il fatto che _Magnus_ appaia nel peggiore degli scenari. Sarebbe chiedere troppo, vero? che apparisse nel salotto di Alec così come molti di loro hanno fatto. Se, magari, una notte, la sensazione delle tre diventasse un qualcosa di più di una sensazione. Alec sarebbe così fortunato.

Alec non può nemmeno dire di avere _un brutto presentimento a riguardo_ quando si sveglia quella mattina, perché la giornata inizia esattamente come le altre. Si sveglia prima dell'alba — ha il turno presto — e riesce a incrociare Izzy non appena emerge dalla propria stanza prima che esca, le lascia velocemente un bacio sulla fronte. Si ferma in caffetteria durante il tragitto verso il distretto e prende un qualcosa di molto zuccherato per sé e un caffè  nero e amaro per Raj. Clary appare sul sedile del passeggero della sua auto, la sua testa ronza e il suo sorriso è lucido, evidentemente si sta godendo una qualche festa a tarda notte, ovunque sia. Ride più gaiamente del solito ed Alec scuote il capo, raccomandandole severamente di trovare un autista sobrio che la porti a casa a fine serata.        

Raj lo ringrazia per il caffè e poi Jace gli gironzola attorno mentre Alec sta sistemando le sue scartoffie, e poi ricevono una chiamata.         

È un'aggressione a scopo di rapina, succede spesso, ed Alec non ci pensa due volte mentre afferra la propria giacca e si precipita fuori, Raj nel frattempo borbotta qualcosa a riguardo di saltare il pranzo.

Ma non è solo una tentata rapina.     

Si sta facendo freddo a New York, e Alec riesce a vedere il proprio fiato creare delle nuvolette nell'aria, bianche e simili a funghetti. Si stringe di più nella giacca a vento e desidera di aver portato con sé i guanti. Forse nevicherà oggi. Se succederà, non vede l'ora di osservare lo spettacolo da dentro il suo appartamento con un bel libro e della cioccolata con tutti quei piccoli marshmallow per cui aveva tanto insistito che Izzy la comprasse. Prova a pensare a Raphael e Lydia, richiamando alla mente pensieri di un clima più caldo.

Tutto ciò che riceve in risposta è una risatina tagliente e incurante da parte di Raphael. Alec borbotta contro il freddo.           

Alec e Raj trascorrono un bel paio d'ore a controllare i vicoli del centro, cercando un tizio che corrisponda alla descrizione data da un testimone. Raj schizza dentro e fuori da alcuni negozi con un taccuino pieno di domande, mentre Alec pattuglia il marciapiede, fermandosi ogni sette persone a chiedere se abbiano visto _qualcuno di simile_.            

«Sì, in realtà io ho visto un ragazzo» dice la trentunesima persona che Alec ferma. Indica con il pollice dietro di sé. «Circa due minuti fa, è scomparso nel vicolo subito dopo quel nightclub che ha appena chiuso. Perché? È nei guai?».           

Alec ringrazia l'uomo velocemente, e percorre la strada nella direzione indicata, scansandosi e tessendo il proprio cammino attraverso i pedoni mattutini, chiaramente molto più interessati  a tenere saldo il proprio caffè che a togliersi dalla traiettoria di un poliziotto di fretta. Alec aumenta la sua andatura fino a farla diventare una corsetta e contatta Raj via radio per dirgli dove sta andando. Il freddo è come un solletico che brucia nei suoi polmoni e pizzica il suo naso.   

Il vicolo è tranquillo, proprio come Alec si aspettava. Il sole sta sorgendo, ma l'aria è ancora gelida, ghiacciata anche nelle ombre degli edifici che si stagliano su di lui, e sa distintamente di fumo e fogna sul retro della lingua di Alec. Arriccia il naso, disgustato, e i suoi occhi si spostano verso le scale antincendio, ma le trova vuote, eccetto per i teli per stendere la biancheria che ondeggiano nella brezza un po' più in alto.

I passi di Alec sono sorprendentemente rumorosi sull'asfalto, i suoi stivali con la punta d'acciaio sbattono rumorosamente ad ogni passo. Non smette di pensarci, un fischiettio sulle sue labbra che sembra un qualcosa di simile a qualsiasi cosa Simon stesse suonando la scorsa notte, anche se Alec non lo ammetterebbe mai.

Non fa nemmeno l'errore di non estrarre  la pistola quando un uomo  più avanti che corrisponde alla descrizione del rapinatore. No, Alec è un poliziotto competente. Non sarebbe arrivato dov'è se non fosse stato bravo nel suo lavoro o se non avesse saputo aderire al protocollo.   

Alle volte le cose brutte succedono e basta. Alec può dimostrarlo. Prontamente.

«Signore!» lo chiama Alec. «Signore, sono della polizia. Per favore, metta le mani sopra la testa e stia in piedi contro il muro laggiù».         

«Alec» dice Jace, da qualche parte al suo fianco. «Credo abbia una pistola».       

**  
___________________**

 

Alec perde i sensi da qualche parte fra una pistola che spara e un grande dolore infiammato che s'impenna attraverso la parte destra del suo corpo. È disteso a terra —  come ci è arrivato? —  e sente un odore metallico. Ferro? Forse. Dio, è freddo.            

Sbatte le palpebre a fatica, ma la sua vista annaspa e la testa gli martella. Si muove un po', cerca di mettersi a sedere, ma il suo stomaco è dilaniato dal dolore, non riesce a respirare, sdraiandosi di nuovo per terra con un forte sibilo che spinge attraverso i suoi denti serrati. Le sue dita scivolano sotto la sua giacca a vento, sfiorando il suo fianco, da qualche parte proprio sotto la decima costola, e se ne allontanano calde e appiccicose.

Oh.

Gli hanno sparato.     

Si ritrova ad essere sorprendentemente calmo, che non è esattamente la reazione che ci si aspetterebbe di avere in una simile situazione, ma Alec può affermare di non essersi mai soffermato molto in passato a pensare a come avrebbe reagito se gli avessero sparato.          

Il suo respiro è cadenzato, per non dire un po' debole, e il cielo sopra di lui è azzurro. Un bell'azzurro cristallino, chiaro e freddo. Gli ricorda l'occhio di Jace.

Il sangue sta filtrando attraverso la sua camicia, ma è caldo, quindi va bene. Il dolore dietro la testa, dove ha colpito il calcestruzzo, non è molto diverso dal mal di testa che si rimesta quando qualcuno lo visita quand'è stanco o scontroso, quindi anche quello va bene.       

La radio appesa alla sua spalla inizia a ronzare e poi c'è la voce di Raj, confusa e distante, che chiama Alec  affinché risponda attraverso le interferenze. Raj lo capirà in un attimo, Alec ne è certo. Non è così idiota. Andrà tutto bene. Andrà —.        

Un altro dolore lancinante rimbalza nel suo addome e si ripiega su se stesso con un grugnito, tenendo gli occhi serrati con forza. È come se stesse andando _a fuoco_ — come se la sua pelle stesse sobbollendo, gorgogliando, diventando nera e cinerea sotto le sue dita mentre cerca di spiluccare i bordi laceri della sua uniforme.

C'è un sacco di sangue.         

Malsanamente, spera che non sia Izzy a dover spingere il suo cadavere fuori dall'obitorio. Anche se è la migliore patologa forense  di New York —  per sua stessa ammissione, ovviamente —  e quindi preferirebbe che fosse lei a fare, in un certo senso, la sua autopsia, se si dovesse arrivare a tanto. Spera proprio di no.

Un'altra fitta di dolore. Grida questa volta, sente il sangue che filtra fitto nel lino blu inamidato della sua camicia.

Forse se fosse stato un bravo poliziotto, non sarebbe successo. Forse non aveva colto  dei segnali che avrebbe dovuto invece notare — il che è probabilmente il caso. Forse se avesse spinto per avere quel lavoro d'ufficio, alla caccia di strisce sulle sue spalle, come avrebbero voluto i suoi genitori, non sarebbe stato qui, in questo vicolo, un poliziotto di pattuglia qualsiasi.     

Probabilmente avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di meglio. Avrebbe sempre potuto fare qualcosa di meglio.

Izzy sarà così arrabbiata con lui.       

«Alec? Alec!» ode, da una qualche parte così lontana e allo stesso tempo incredibilmente vicina. È Clary? O forse è Lydia. Non ne è troppo sicuro. Chiunque sia non è _davvero_ qui, dopotutto. È solo nella sua testa. «Oh mio Dio, Alec!».           

Sente delle mani tremanti sulle sue spalle —  di nuovo, non sono davvero qui,ma nondimeno sono calde. Sembra Simon, considerando tutti i calli che si è procurato suonando la chitarra.  

«Alec, _cazzo_ ». C'è Jace. «Alec, su amico _, tieni duro_. Cazzo! Cazzo — c'è, c'è per caso qualcosa che possiamo fare? Qualcuno ha chiamato la polizia? Qualcuno sa che è qui? Dov'è quel coglione del suo partner?! Cazzo!».

«Se ne è occupata Biscottino. La polizia e il servizio di pronto intervento stanno arrivando» dice qualcun altro e la sua voce sembra autentica e familiare. Alec sente delle mani sul fianco dov'è ferito — non è sicuro di chi siano, e in verità sono solo le sue, tuttavia —.   

«Comprimi la ferita, Alexander» dice la stessa persona. «Devi arrestare il flusso sanguigno, o ti dissanguerai prima che qualcuno arrivi a salvarti».         

Jace sta ancora imprecando da qualche parte nei paraggi, e Simon sta tremando, e Alec pensa di scorgere Clary e Raphael in piedi che lo guardano, entrambi pallidi e spaventati —  ma annuisce, fa ciò che gli è stato detto. Porta le mani alla ferita e preme con fermezza. Il sangue cola fra le sue dita come melassa, e Dio in Cielo, fa male, ma stringe i denti e fa _quel diavolo che gli è stato detto di fare._ Sa come seguire gli ordini.

«Bravo. Bravo. Così» dice quella persona. «Stai andando bene, Alexander».       

E _oh_ , pensa Alec, mentre i brividi iniziano a scuotere il suo corpo e lo shock si innesta nelle sue vene.

_È Magnus._

 

**___________________**

 

Alec non è mai stato un amante degli ospedali. Ci ha passato la sua giusta dose di tempo — accanto al letto di Izzy e di Max, principalmente, ma una volta o due anche per un osso rotto, quand'era un bambino. Ancora non gli piace l'odore: di antisettico, odore di iodoformio, di _morte_ , sempre ad arrampicarsi sulle pareti. Le persone che sono sempre così emotive e piangono di continuo; madri che non ha mai saputo come confortare, padri il cui silenzio non è mai riuscito a leggerlo. Non gli piace il pensiero di essere inchiodato ad un letto, indifeso, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa da sé. E non gli piace il dolore.

Certo, è ben abituato a stringere i denti e sopportarlo—  gli è stato insegnato per tutta la vita come farlo —  ma ciò non significa che gli piaccia. A chi piacerebbe?       

Il dolore nel fianco —  un tedioso, disagevole, irritante dolore —  è quasi sgradevole quanto l'espressione sul volto di Izzy quando si sveglia. Sembra itterica e tirata e il suo mascara è colato fino a metà delle guance, e Alec vuol quasi ridere per lo stato in cui si trova. In realtà viene fuori più come un colpo di tosse.

«Alec!» esclama, gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendolo forte. La ferita sul suo fianco protesta e  Alec grugnisce per il dolore, facendo sì che lei si allontani. «Scusa, scusa! Oh, _hermano **[7]**_ , non _farmi_ mai più una cosa simile!». Lo colpisce velocemente sul braccio e cerca di sembrare infuriata. Le sue guance sono chiazzate e i suoi occhi sono gonfi, quindi non funziona molto. Spera che non abbia pianto per lui.

«Cercherò di fare del mio meglio» borbotta Alec, gli sembra di avere del cotone nella bocca. « _Mmrgh_ —  l'hanno — hanno preso...?».       

«Cristo, Alec» si lamenta Izzy. «Ti sei appena svegliato ed è questo che vuoi sapere? Ovviamente. Cos'altro vorresti sapere. Sei terribile». 

«Grazie, anche tu».   

«Sei fortunato di essere costretto a letto, così ti puoi giocare la carta della compassione» dice Izzy con un sospiro. «E per rispondere alla tua domanda sciocca: non lo so. Evidentemente nemmeno il fatto che ti abbiano _sparato_ ha fatto sì che prendessi il telefono e parlassi volontariamente con Raj».    

«È passato a trovarmi?».       

«Non che io l'abbia visto e sono qui da quando hanno chiamato. Forse era qui prima. Non lo so». Lo fissa e poi si sporge per scompigliargli i capelli, dalla fronte, teneramente. «Ho chiamato mamma e papà. Max vuole vederti, quindi probabilmente passeranno a farti visita. Ma se non vuoi parlarci, io —».    

«Va bene» brontola Alec. Cerca di spostarsi nel letto, ma le lenzuola sono state infilate in modo troppo stretto, quindi è praticamente bloccato. Si lascia nuovamente cadere di peso sul cuscino bitorzoluto con un sospiro. «Ha —  Ha chiamato qualcun altro?».           

«Qualcun altro?» chiede Izzy aggrottando la fronte. «Tipo chi?». 

Il momento in cui lo dice, è come una convocazione. Alec si aspetta quasi una nuvoletta di fumo, ma evidentemente le connessioni psichiche non sono inclini alla teatralità.      

Tranquillamente e senza alcuna differenza rispetto a prima, non sono soli nella stanza. Qualcuno è in piedi contro il muro, con un braccio piegato contro lo stomaco a sostenere il gomito dell'altro braccio, il pollice appoggiato sulle labbra pensierose. Non che Izzy se ne accorga. Ma Alec... Alec lo fa.       

Ed è divertente, perché l'unico pensiero che gli passa per la testa è: _Oh. Eccoti qua. Ti stavo cercando._

Alec cerca di non sembrare sorpreso, ma è consapevole di fallire.  

_Ciao, uomo nella mia testa._

Izzy scambia i suoi occhi spalancati per una fitta di dolore e immediatamente si acciglia, sporgendosi per raggiungere il portablocco attaccato alla cornice del suo letto e leggervi la dose di morfina. Borbotta qualcosa, ma Alec quasi non la sente, totalmente concentrato sull'uomo ai piedi del suo letto.   

Magnus. Questo è Magnus.  

«Come va il dolore?» gli chiede Izzy e per un momento Alec pensa: _Quale dolore?_         

Magnus sorride, i suoi occhi  seguono Izzy mentre lascia la stanza freneticamente, dicendo qualcosa tipo _Vado a vedere se trovo qualcuno che ti aumenti la dose di morfina, tieni duro_ , e poi i suoi occhi si soffermano sulla porta per alcuni istanti dopo che si è richiusa. Non dice nulla, ma occupa la stanza in un modo che non richiede parole. Alec è paralizzato.    

Magnus è straordinario. Zigomi alti, profilo del mento ben definito, striature — è _oro_ quello fra i suoi capelli? C'è un neo proprio sopra il suo sopracciglio, e nella sua giacca jacquard ci sono filettature argentee e blu. Non è per niente come Alec se l'immaginava, ma allo stesso tempo —  _tutto_. Alec non è certo di avere ancora controllo sulle sue corde vocali.            

«Uh —  ciao».           

Eloquente.

Magnus inclina il capo mentre un sorrisino si forma sulla sue labbra e fa un passo verso il letto di Alec. Cammina come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo — o come se il mondo avesse tutto il tempo per lui. Si muove con una grazia inumana.         

«Ciao a te» dice Magnus, la sua voce è molto più intensa di quanto non sembrasse per telefono. «Vorrei che non avessimo dovuto incontrarci così, Alexander, ma... Beh... Eccomi qui, ed eccoti qui, e credo di aspettare questo momento da molto. Non penso ci abbiano presentati ancora a dovere. Io sono Magnus».

_«Già»._

Magnus sorride.         

Dio. Alec si renderà ridicolo.            

«Come ti senti?» chiede poi Magnus e Alec coglie il modo in cui gli occhi di Magnus risalgono il suo corpo, dalla testa ai piedi e viceversa. Le lenzuola che lo coprono sembrano improvvisamente incredibilmente fine, ma non è... non è _un male_. No, niente affatto.    

«Bene. Bene» dice Alec, inciampando sempre su quei dannati monosillabi. _Meglio? Ora che sei qui? No, non dirlo._ «Uhm —  sei..?».      

«Qui? No» dice Magnus. Comincia a giocherellare con la sfilza di anelli metallici e argentei che adornano le sue dita e anche Alec ne è attirato, affascinato dal modo in cui le luci artificiali si riflettono sui gioielli. Si chiede quale sia la sua dose di morfina ora; avrebbe dovuto ascoltare quando Izzy gliela leggeva. «Sfortunatamente no. Non posso nemmeno dire di essere contento di avere questo —  si picchietta una tempia per indicare il loro legame con un dito curato — considerati gli eventi in cui si è verificato. Ma suppongo sia meglio che sia accaduto, piuttosto che non sia accaduto affatto».     

«Come hai fatto a..?».           

Il sorriso di Magnus diventa un qualcosa di più schivo. Non abbastanza timido, ma —  più _tenue_ , in un qualche modo. Il suo sguardo vola alla porta e poi torna sul volto di Alec. Il calore cresce sulle guance di Alec; pensa alle sue conversazioni a senso unico avute alle tre del mattino. Questo è l'uomo che percepiva.

«Ora, _questa_ è una domanda» dice Magnus. «Pensare che parte della tua anima volesse chiamare qualcuno che non hai mai nemmeno incontrato e che conosci a malapena, quando ti stai dissanguando sul calcestruzzo. Parecchio romantico, non lo sei Alexander?».  

La testa di Alec è troppo confusa perché possa imbarazzarsi per questo —  questo flirtare? È flirtare questo? Alec proprio non lo sa.       

Le sue parole non fuoriescono nel modo in cui desidera.    

«Ma io ti _conosco_ ».   

Magnus sembra sorpreso per un momento, ma il suo volto si ricompone velocemente. Giocherella rapidamente con l'ear cuff argentato che ha all'orecchio e gli occhi di Alec seguono le sue dita.     

«Abbastanza» dice Magnus, di nuovo tenue. Fa un altro passo più vicino e si siede accanto al letto di Alec, stando attento alle code della sua giacca. Fa apparire la sedia di plastica bianca così scadente. «Sembra proprio così, non è vero?».           

Ci sono così tante cose che Alec vuole dire, così tante cose che vuole chiedergli, così tante cose che vuole spiegare. Vuole sapere se Magnus l'ha mai percepito a sua volta, qui e lì, un'ombra di passaggio o un peso sul petto, circolando attorno a sentimenti blu e colpevoli.  Vuole sapere cos'è che tiene Magnus sveglio fino a tarda notte, senza dubbio. Vuole sapere  se ci sono tramonti o albe abbastanza belle da infiammare tutti i sentimenti che Alec ha provato al buio.   

Il petto di Alec è così improvvisamente pieno, ed è incomparabile, davvero, a qualsiasi cosa abbia mai provato prima d'ora. È acceso dal bisogno di dire a Magnus tutte queste cose, ma —.     

«Calma» dice Magnus, le sue mani ora sono appoggiate sul copriletto dell'ospedale. Le dita di Alec si contorcono;  non riesce a controllarlo. «Ci sarà tutto il tempo per parlarne, dopo. Non dev'essere per forza ora. Sappi solo che sono felice di incontrarti, finalmente. Ho sentito molte cose _grandi_ su di te».   

«Sono felice anche io» dice Alec, pateticamente.  Izzy  compare all'improvviso sulla porta in quello stesso istante, un'infermiera al suo seguito. Magnus non svanisce, come si aspetta Alec, semplicemente si siede sulla sedia accavallando le gambe.         

Alec cerca di non guardarlo. Ci prova davvero. Spera che i dottori, le infermiere e sua sorella possano far passare il suo fissare il vuoto  come una conseguenza della sua esperienza ai confini della morte.

**  
___________________**

 

È complicato, decide Alec, spiegare come ci si possa sentire così legati a qualcuno che hai appena incontrato. Ogni volta che tenta di tradurlo in parole suona ridicolo, svenevole e fanatico. Non ci sono abbastanza parole in inglese  per esprimere davvero la connessione fra due anime.          

O otto, suppone Alec.           

Gli altri appaiono tutti dopo che Izzy se ne va, incoraggiata da Alec a tornare a casa e dormire un po' finalmente, dopo avergli ammesso che è lì da tre giorni ad aspettare che si svegliasse dopo l'intervento. Si lamenta, infine, e dopo averlo soffocato di baci lascia Alec con gli altri sette se stesso.      

Clary e Simon gli si gettano praticamente addosso ed è profondamente grato che non siano davvero reali, perché il loro peso combinato probabilmente gli avrebbe fatto saltare i punti. Jace lo abbraccia, forte e più disperato di quello che dà a vedere, e Alec lo stringe in modo deciso; e poi gli occhi di Alec vagano su Raphael, Maia e Lydia, che stanno tutti in piedi, ai piedi del suo letto. Anche Raphael sembra in disordine. È davvero una benedizione.    

Gli occhi di Alec ricadono infine su Magnus, accanto al letto. Magnus esercita una forza di gravità su di lui, inesplicabile e magnetica. Sorride quando il suo sguardo e quello di Alec si incontrano, in mille sfumature di _gentilezza_. Dovrebbe essere molto più strano di ciò che è, ma nessuno degli altri ci è girato intorno, sono semplicemente entrati nella sua vita.            

Magnus non dovrebbe essere un'eccezione. 

«Dunque» dice Jace, facendo un passo indietro, le mani sui fianchi. «Tutti insieme finalmente. E per arrivarci Alec è quasi dovuto morire. Fantastico».    

«Sta' _zitto_ , Jace» dicono Clary, Simon e Maia all'unisono. Magnus ride, e il suono della sua risata è spumeggiante e pieno. Alec lo guarda come se dovesse recuperare il tempo perduto.

**  
___________________**

 

Sono le tre del mattino. Ovviamente.           

Il reparto non è silenzioso come l'appartamento di Alec; c'è ancora il rumore di sottofondo del traffico lontano e dei taxi impazienti che suonano il clacson, ma c'è anche il _beep-beep-beep_ di un elettrocardiogramma. Alec è semplicemente grato di avere una stanza privata, così non deve sopportare qualcuno che russa.  

Non che importi davvero, perché non riesce comunque a dormire. Il suo fianco è un dolore tedioso e costante nella sua mente, i punti prudono ed è certo che sta tenendo svegli anche gli altri. Non gli importa molto di infastidire Jace o Simon, ma Magnus è un pensiero costante.          

Alec lo sente fervere ed è così _rumorosa_ la sua presenza, ora. Ovunque sia è felice, a proprio agio, caloroso. I sentimenti di Magnus sono inebrianti e dorati; Alec pensa al whiskey. Magari ne ha anche il sapore, tenue sulla sua lingua. Non è spiacevole.      

Magnus sta avendo una bella serata. Alec non vuole interromperla, non con la sua persistente agitazione, le sue lamentele e la sua insonnia. Trattiene tutto fra i denti, anche quando i punti che tirano rischiano di farlo impazzire.

Cerca di volgere i propri pensieri su Raj, all'indagine, all'imminente arrivo dei suoi genitori per compiere il loro dovere, immaginando di sollevare la propria mente e di scaricarla ai piedi delle questioni importanti. _Dai, Alec._            

Raj è passato a fargli visita e ha portato ad Alec il fascicolo del caso piuttosto che un cesto di frutta, per cui Alec è riconoscente. Izzy è ritornata con dei vestiti —le vestaglie dell'ospedale non sono esattamente i suoi indumenti preferiti — e una pila di libri presa dal suo comodino, a casa, nonostante egli ne abbia già letto la maggior parte. Ha parlato con Max usando il telefono di Izzy e Max era stato molto più interessato al fatto di _farsi sparare_ piuttosto che al fatto che _Alec avesse_ _rischiato di morire_ , proprio come la maggior parte dei ragazzini della sua età ossessionati dai fumetti.    

Cerca poi di pensare a Maia e Simon, che quel pomeriggio si erano divertiti parecchio a tentare di far ridere Alec quando c'erano le infermiere nei dintorni, sbeffeggiandolo e facendogli delle moine; e poi tenta di ricordare la preghiera che Raphael aveva mormorato per la sua salute e la sua guarigione, e poi —.

Dio, i suoi punti sono _esasperanti_.    

«Alexander, ti prego. I tuoi pensieri sono molto rumorosi».           

Alec solleva lo sguardo e trova Magnus appoggiato alla finestra, un sorriso affezionato impresso sul volto.

«Mi dispiace» dice Alec, rapido. Cerca di spostarsi leggermente, alla ricerca di conforto. Il suo fianco punge quando si allunga un po' troppo e fa una smorfia. «Non avevo intenzione di —». 

«Va bene» dice Magnus. «Non stai interrompendo nulla. Non biasimarti — sei stato ferito, ti è concesso lamentarti. Credo che tu te lo sia guadagnato, no?».     

Alec si umetta le labbra e si concede di sistemare le bende schiacciate contro il suo fianco. Fa un po' male quando gratta la garza, ma il sollievo che ne deriva ne vale la pena. Si lascia ricadere sul cuscino con uno sbuffo, Magnus lo sta ancora guardando. Alec è all'improvviso molto consapevole del proprio corpo; dove le lenzuola sono infilate strettamente attorno ai suoi fianchi; dove ci sono dei buchi sulla  maglia consunta che Izzy gli ha portato da casa.            

«Posso... Farti una domanda?» dice, raccogliendo il lembo della ruvida coperta dell'ospedale.   

«Certo» risponde Magnus seriamente. Le imposte non sono del tutto chiuse e la luce lunare s'intrufola nella stanza attraverso le asticelle, fredda e diamantina. Magnus è ancora vestito di tutto punto, ma ha cambiato la giacca con una camicia di seta, più morbida e allentata sulle sue spalle larghe, ma abbarbicata sui suoi bicipiti. La luce lattiginosa danza sul tessuto.      

«Come ti... Uhm. Come è tutto ciò?». Alec gesticola con le mani. «Come ti sembra?».   

Magnus non risponde immediatamente; lancia ad Alec uno sguardo curioso, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente. Alec si sente vulnerabile sotto il suo sguardo indagatore.            

«Mi dispiace se — uhm —» Alec si corregge rapidamente. I suoi occhi si muovono sul letto, incapaci di stare fermi, accoppiandosi alla sua balbuzie. Gesticola vagamente con le mani, ancora. «Se è troppo personale, o —».

«Non lo è» dice Magnus. «Affatto».           

«È solo che» inizia Alec. «Penso di averti potuto... Sentire? Prima. Uhm. Prima che succedesse, e ogni notte. La maggior parte delle notti, non proprio tutte. Sapevo cosa stessi provando, credo».          

«E cosa stavo provando?».   

Alec abbassa lo sguardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Inizia a giocherellare con le mani.

«...Un sacco di cose, immagino».     

«Sembrano sempre un sacco di cose» dice Magnus. «Il legame può solo diventare più forte. E lo saprei».

«Clary, uhm... Mi ha detto del tuo primo cluster. Cos'è successo loro. Mi dispiace se —».          

«Biscottino non l'ha fatto con cattiveria» dice Magnus, con un movimento della mano. I suoi anelli colgono la luce della luna e brillano, ma il sorriso sul suo volto si nasconde dietro ad una nuvola. «Non è mai una storia divertente, indipendentemente da chi la racconta».       

Le parole di Magnus cadono dalle sue spalle, ma Alec avverte il gravoso tormento nel petto di Magnus come se fosse proprio. Chiaramente ferisce Magnus molto più di quanto il suo volto non dia a vedere e Alec si sente in colpa per aver sollevato il discorso.      

«Ti ci abitui mai?» chiede Alec, a bassa voce. «A sentire... così tante sensazioni?».         

«Mai» risponde Magnus.

**  
___________________**

 

Alec esce dall'ospedale una settimana dopo e gli vengono date tre settimane di congedo retribuito, ed è più che felice di prendersele. Il riposo forzato diventa un po' ripetitivo, ma qualcuno si ferma sempre a fargli visita per chiacchierare — e non sono sempre i benvenuti, ma Alec non manda mai via nessuno.

È sorpreso da Magnus però, lo visita persino più spesso di Jace. Alec non è davvero sicuro di cosa veda Magnus in lui, ma è qualcosa — _dev'esserci qualcosa_ — per cui Magnus lo saluta con un sorriso così caloroso ogni volta.

Ad Alec Magnus piace. È diverso da chiunque Alec abbia mai conosciuto: appariscente e imprevedibile ed infinitamente interessato a ciò che Alec ha da dire. Gli piace leggere e chiede sempre ad Alec cosa pensa del libro che tiene fra le mani, che Magnus ha sempre già letto. È intelligente e caritatevole e gli fa venire voglia di ridere, che di per sé è un'impresa.           

Magnus _è_ un sacco di cose. Non si sbagliava su quello. Magnus è profondamente sensibile, e forse Jace ride una volta quando Alec cerca di spiegargli come sia diverso dagli altri, ma ad Alec non importa.     

«Buongiorno» lo saluta Magnus una mattina, apparendo dal nulla nella sua stanza e dirigendosi subito verso le tende. Le spalanca e la luce del sole sgorga sul volto di Alec, fredda, netta ed invernale. Fuori, New York è sepolta da una spessa coltre di neve, che rende la luce del giorno accecante.         

Alec grugnisce, cercando di seppellirsi più profondamente nel cuscino.    

«Sono un invalido. Mi dovrebbe essere concesso dormire» borbotta, ed è strano — solitamente è molto più cauto con le persone. Specialmente con le persone che giungono nella sua stanza inaspettatamente. Ma... Con Magnus è facile. C'è un'onestà lì di cui Alec non si riteneva capace. Come se pensasse a una cosa e poi, semplicemente, la _dicesse_. Senza alcun intermediario. Alec è sicuro che ciò si rivelerà un problema.

«Alexander» lo chiama Magnus, stuzzicandolo. Si appollaia ai piedi del letto di Alec, prendendo alcuni dei libri di Alec messi da parte e risistemandoli attentamente sul comodino. «Questa disciplina non ti si addice».

Alec sente uno strano calore aumentare sul retro del suo collo. China il capo e mugugna incoerentemente fra sé e sé, ma ciò fa solo aumentare il sorriso di Magnus e il calore sotto la pelle di Alec divampare ulteriormente.

Questo è il quinto giorno di questa settimana che Magnus lo sveglia in questo modo. È — È _bello_. C'è una familiarità che non riesce a collocare o anche solo sperare di capire: Alec non sa perché sembri meno un conoscere qualcuno e più un ricordare. Magnus non è simile a nessuno nel cluster: perspicacia affilata,una verve che schiocca come una frusta, e sorrisi riservati, magia nei suoi passi. La stanza si focalizza su di lui, come se il sole si piegasse attorno a Magnus per _l'onore_ di gettare al suolo la sua ombra.           

Ogni sorriso, ogni commento sfacciato, ogni tintinnio degli anelli sulle sue dita mentre ondeggia le mani con un commento provocatorio porta Alec sempre più prossimo all'impossibile conclusione che ha già conosciuto Magnus prima, in un'altra vita, un altro mondo, un altro universo, chi lo sa.

Ma non lo ammette.  

**  
___________________**

 

Alec è fortunato, perché il proiettile non si è frantumato nel suo petto, è piuttosto passato attraverso il suo corpo come se fosse burro. Raj in verità glielo porta, una volta che ha superato tutti i procedimenti della balistica ed è stato pulito, ed Alec lo piazza sulla sua libreria in salotto su un tappo di bottiglia rovesciato, nonostante le proteste di Izzy su quanto sia macabro.          

È una cosa piccola e strana — nessuno lo aveva mai avvertito di quanto sarebbe stato surreale se qualcuno gli avesse _sparato_ durante l'addestramento. Sembra quasi che non sia successo, anche nei giorni in cui la pioggia a Seattle gli fa dolere il fianco un po' più del solito, o Jace che prende a pugni il sacco della palestra come se non ci fosse un domani da qualche parte a Londra gli fa avvertire un dolore ai muscoli.

Non è tornato al vicolo dov'è successo, ma Raj l'ha informato che il suo sangue è ancora una chiazza scura sull'asfalto, e, pensa Alec, è come una cicatrice che Alec ha lasciato sulla Terra, una rivalsa per tutte le cicatrici che la Terra ha lasciato su di lui.     

Zoppica nel suo salotto un pomeriggio, la luce del sole è piatta ed invernale fuori dalla finestra, e tiene un libro fra le mani, nonché l'obiettivo di  divorarlo tutto in una volta, per poi trovare Magnus in piedi accanto alla libreria che si rigira il proiettile fra le mani. 

«Sei ancora qui» è la prima cosa che le sue labbra pronunciano, e si pente immediatamente di quanto sia suonato brusco. Non gli dà affatto fastidio che Magnus sia qui. Magnus non gli dà mai fastidio —  a differenza degli altri che riescono a fargli saltare i nervi fin troppo facilmente. Magnus si sente consueto nello spazio di Alec.     

Magnus non risponde immediatamente, i suoi occhi sono fissi sul proiettile. Se lo rigira fra le dita, facendo scorrere il pollice lungo le scanalature causate dall'esaminazione. Alec lascia cadere il libro sul divano, dimenticato, e si avvicina a Magnus. Magnus indossa dei pantaloni larghi e una camicia sbottonata fino a metà del petto, sopra a cui vi sono delle collane; non è vestito per l'inverno newyorkese, quindi deve trovarsi da qualche altra parte, un posto caldo e tropicale. L'odore di legno di sandalo pizzica l'olfatto di Alec. Alec è consapevole che dev'essere di Magnus quel profumo, perché ha appena iniziato ad annusarlo, terroso, argilloso e piacevole. Fa un respiro profondo, finché può.           

«Avevo sperato di non dover più sentire un dolore simile di nuovo» dice Magnus, tranquillamente. Il suo sguardo è lontano e Alec percepisce le ondate di nostalgia che gli lambiscono i piedi. «Non dopo —».

«Non dopo?».

La bocca di Magnus s'indurisce ed egli tiene il proiettile fra il pollice e l'indice, alla luce. Il proiettile è grigio, nessuna traccia del bronzo deprezzato a causa del sangue di Alec, ora pulito.        

«Non dopo Ragnor e gli altri» dice Magnus. Il suo tono è difficile da interpretare: cogitabondo e malinconico, triste e furioso. Magnus è sempre così tanti sentimenti tutti in una volta. «Sentire qualcuno morire è _ben_ lontano dal vederlo morire».        

«Mi dispiace» dice Alec. Magnus solleva lo sguardo su di lui, la sorpresa luccica nei suoi occhi scuri.

«Non devi scusarti, Alec» dice, delicatamente. «Non è stata colpa tua».  

«Non ci ho nemmeno pensato  — uhm. Che voi poteste sentire quando — già».  

Magnus riposiziona il proiettile sul tappo della bottiglia e poi si volta a fronteggiare Alec. I suoi occhi  strisciano  sulla mascella di Alec, sul suo mento, su fino all'attaccatura dei capelli, e poi scivolando rapidamente giù, lungo la sua gola, l'ampiezza delle sue spalle, le braccia che stringono i lembi della sua maglietta nera. Le dita di Magnus si contorcono, come se stesse considerando l'idea di toccarlo, ma poi si trattiene. Alec è curioso.   

«È stato doloroso?» chiede. Sta chiedendo un sacco di cose, in realtà. Non solo come ci si sente a percepire un altra persona a cui hanno sparato, come se il proiettile stesse lacerando la sua stessa carne. Magnus lo sa.

«Estremamente» risponde Magnus.  

 

**___________________**

 

_È un pensiero che spaventa_ , dice Magnus ad Alec, _che sia possibile innamorarsi di una persona in un istante e tuttavia impiegare una vita per dimenticarla._

Alec non chiede a Magnus del suo primo cluster, ma non deve nemmeno farlo. Risulta che Magnus è disponibile a condividerlo, steso sul divano di Alec, puntellato su un braccio e con i piedi in grembo ad Alec, mentre Alec legge.           

Alec trascorre molti giorni in questo modo, sentendosi come se stesse fluttuando in una qualche sorta di sogno. La voce di Magnus è rassicurante, ma mai monotona — racconta storie come se fosse nato per farlo, le parole prendono vita nella sua bocca, colorate, vivide e tangibili.      

Magnus aveva diciott'anni la prima volta che ha guardato qualcuno, dall'altra parte della stanza, che non era davvero lì e aveva capito, intrinsecamente, che sarebbe stato importante. Ricorda con affetto le sue prime otto anime gemelle: la bellissima Camille, l'intelligente Tessa, il burbero Ragnor. Parla della connessione come fosse magica, come fosse santa, come fosse _amore_ e incanta Alec. Ascolta con gli occhi spalancati e rapito, e quando le mani di Magnus sfiorano la spalla di Alec quando sta esprimendo un concetto,  o quando Magnus incrocia e disincrocia le caviglie in grembo ad Alec, cercando di mettersi più comodo, questo calore dorato che è sbocciato nel petto di Alec per così tanto tempo sembra fiorire.

Magnus non è come gli altri. 

La presenza di Magnus indugia anche dopo che se n'è andato. Alec ricorda la sensazione di lui, il modo in cui la luce del sole che filtra attraverso le sue imposte si piega attorno a Magnus, molto più decisa di quella che Alec ha con il resto del cluster. Alec non è certo che sia solo perché Magnus ha un tale controllo sul visitarlo o se sia che Alec desidera sfrontatamente che lo visiti il più possibile, o se sia completamente un'altra cosa.          

Tuttavia, essere intrappolato nell'appartamento mentre si rimette in sesto... lo rende grato per la compagnia, nonostante tutto.       

**  
___________________**

 

«Ti mancano?» chiede Alec una notte.        

La neve si è fatta alta e ora New York ne è sommersa. Le strade sono sinistramente vuote, la città silenziosa. Alec è stato in piedi davanti alla finestra per un po' a guardare il suo vicino cercare di far emergere la propria auto da sotto un cumulo di neve, senza molto successo. Magnus era arrivato con una risata ansimante al fianco di Alec, proprio mentre il suo vicino era scivolato sul ghiaccio ed era rimasto in piedi a stento. Rapidamente, c'era calore nell'appartamento pieno di spifferi di Alec, ed erano rimasti in piedi insieme a guardare fino a che l'uomo finalmente si allontanava con gli pneumatici che stridevano sulla neve a malapena compattata al suolo.       

«Gli altri» continua Alec, mentre le luci posteriori scompaiono nell'aria densa. «Il tuo primo cluster, intendo».

«Certo» risponde Magnus con facilità. Si volta per guardare Alec, una mano appoggiata sul davanzale. «Perché me lo chiedi?».        

Alec non sa come esprimerlo. Vuole dire: _Noi siamo diversi da loro?_   Vuole dire: _Ti prendevi cura di loro tanto quanto ti prendi cura di noi?_ Vuole dire: _Chi era fra di loro quello con cui eri maggiormente connesso?_

Vuole dire: _Perché a volte alle tre del mattino ti senti solo, o sei ferito, o sei arrabbiato ed io non so il perché, ma voglio saperlo._

Alec fa spallucce svogliatamente.     

«Me lo stavo solo chiedendo» dice. «Tu, uhm. Tu ti preoccupi molto per noi, e stavo solo — Stavo pensando se fosse lo stesso con loro».    

«Ho voluto molto bene a tutti loro. E mi mancano moltissimo».    

Magnus ora sta osservando Alec con un'espressione che Alec non è sicuro di conoscere. È intensa ed è contorta ed è così complicata che non sa da dove cominciare a smantellarla. Gli occhi di Magnus cercano il suo volto e ciò dà ad Alec il coraggio di chiedergli qualcosa che gli pesava sulla coscienza dalla sparatoria, dal momento in cui si erano incontrati per la prima volta all'ospedale, e successivamente ogni mattina.

«C'era, uhm. C'era uno di loro che..?».        

«Che visitavo più degli altri?».         

«Sì» sospira Alec.      

«No».

**  
___________________**

 

«Allora, Magnus è di buon umore ultimamente» dice Jace, apparendo nello specchio mentre Alec  si rade la nuca. Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia, sollevando il rasoio, infastidito dal fatto che non può più vedere il suo riflesso.

«Quindi?» chiede Alec.        

_«Quindi»_   ripete Jace. «Gli piaci».    

«Sono contento» afferma Alec, conciso. «Tutta questa questione della connessione sarebbe _davvero peggiore_ se non ci piacessimo a vicenda. Posso testimoniarlo».        

«Non c'è bisogno di essere sarcastico. Sai che non è quello che intendevo» sospira Jace. Incrocia le braccia sul petto e riserva uno sguardo deciso ad Alec nello specchio, ma Alec resta impassibile, non sbatte nemmeno le palpebre. Jace è il primo a mollare la presa. «Ugh. Sei impossibile». 

«E tu sei fastidioso. Posso finire di radermi?».        

Jace gli fa il dito medio prima di andarsene e Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, sporgendosi verso lo specchio per finire il lavoro. Le sue guance sono rosse e chiazzate, nota. Le tocca con le dita e sono calde. C'è qualcosa di avvolto in una stretta spirale nella sua gola. Qualcuno, da qualche parte, ride spensieratamente.

_Grandioso._

**  
___________________**

 

«Com'è stato il tuo primo giorno, _hermano_?» chiede Izzy, un uragano che attraversa la porta d'ingresso. Sono passate tre settimane e quattro giorni dalla sparatoria e Alec è tornato in uniforme. Gli è mancato, in un certo senso, perché stava diventando irrequieto nel suo appartamento, incapace di fare qualcosa di produttivo. L'inamidatura della sua camicia, lo scricchiolio delle sue scarpe, il peso della pistola alla cintura... sono tutte costanti familiari, e lo fanno sentire normale, in qualsiasi modo possa essere normale.

«Bene» dice semplicemente, perché è andata così. _Bene_ , ecco tutto. Clary e Simon si erano seduti con lui nell'auto per tutto il tragitto verso il distretto, cercando di fingere di non essere lì per tenerlo d'occhio, e poi Raj e gli altri ufficiali gli avevano portato una torta e un regalo di bentornato e l'avevano messo in imbarazzo con tre brindisi, e Maia si era fermata a chiacchierare durante la pausa. Alec si sente ancora un po' coccolato — qualcosa di cui non ha mai potuto godere particolarmente — ma qualsiasi irritazione lo avesse permeato era evaporata verso il cielo quando aveva lasciato la centrale quel pomeriggio solo per trovare Magnus appoggiato con naturalezza contro la sua auto.           

Avevano parlato per tutto il tragitto di ritorno, Magnus l'aveva seguito nell'appartamento, lamentandosi animatamente di un suo nuovo cliente, che semplicemente non accetterà un _no_ come risposta. Magnus si era inasprito e Alec l'aveva trovato tenero, le sue guance si arrossavano ogni volta che Magnus si voltava a guardarlo, alla ricerca della sua convalida riguardo a ciò che gli stava raccontando.         

Alec sorride al pensiero.        

«Evidentemente è andata anche meglio di "bene"» sorride Izzy, lasciandosi cadere al suo fianco sul divano. «Quel sorriso per cos'è?».    

Alec sta pensando da un po' di raccontarlo ad Izzy. Sa che Clary l'ha detto sia a Jocelyn che a Luke, tempo fa. Maia dice che le basta la psicoterapia che riceve dal raccontarlo ad un uomo d'affari davvero ubriaco che si reca al bar e non ricorderà mai la conversazione la mattina successiva. E Magnus... Magnus ha la sua amica Catarina, che conosceva Magnus anche durante il suo primo cluster.       

Alec pensa che potrebbe andare bene. Qualcuno di reale, qualcuno di tangibile che ne è a conoscenza. Cose come la rassicurazione, l'accettazione, il _conforto_ — tutte quelle cose che Alec ha desiderato ardentemente per la maggior parte della sua vita.   

Si chiede come la prenderebbe Izzy, se le raccontasse delle altre sette persone con cui condivide la testa.

«Ti vuole bene» dice Magnus, vicino. «Non ti volterebbe le spalle».         

_Presto, allora_ , pensa Alec. Ha bisogno di tempo per mettere insieme le parole. _Ma presto. Glielo dirò presto._

Apparendo sul divano al fianco di Izzy, Magnus gli riserva un sorriso caloroso.   

**  
___________________**

 

Un'altra volta le tre del mattino. La neve ha iniziato a sciogliersi, ma ciò significa che non smette di piovere da una settimana, forse di più. Alec quasi non riesce a ricordare l'ultima volta che non c'era dell'acqua al suolo. La pioggia  sferza il vetro della finestra, aggressiva e battente, e lo tiene sveglio. Riesce a sentire Izzy che ancora perde tempo nella stanza accanto, appena tornata dal turno di notte dall'ufficio del coroner; sta canticchiando, pensa Alec, ma il suono si perde facilmente nel frastuono del temporale.       

Il vento è rumoroso, ma la musica da qualche parte lo è di più.      

Sembra quasi swing o jazz o qualcosa di retrò, canticchiata e di lusso. Non è una musica da discoteca; non si insinua sotto la sua pelle e non fa pulsare le sue vene al suono dei bassi. Piuttosto, è roteante e bizzarra e sembra che volteggi per la stanza.  

Qualcuno è ad una festa e Alec non ha più bisogno di pensare per sapere se è Magnus. Mentre si tira a sedere e si appoggia contro la testiera del letto, la sua testa si muove con leggerezza e si sente stordito dall'impossibile, frivolo afflusso di alcol. Ha già condiviso un paio di postumi della sbornia con Jace in passato, ma questo è nuovo.     

Ad Alec non piace bere; odia essere compromesso e odia ancor di più la nausea del vino o della vodka che si accumulano nel suo stomaco. Ma... Ora sente l'annebbiamento felice dell'alcol senza la nausea e senza la perdita di giudizio ed è quasi accettabile. Magnus è felice, ovunque sia; si sta divertendo, sta ridendo, è con persone che gli vogliono bene.           

Alec chiude gli occhi e cerca di concentrarsi sulla sensazione per trasportarsi lì, ma la pioggia riemerge, come un tuono nei suoi pensieri. Non riesce ad evadere dall'appartamento. Sospira pesantemente.

«Tesoro» ride Magnus e Alec sussulterebbe se si trattasse di qualcun altro. Invece, si volta verso la porta e sorride timidamente a Magnus, che sta lì in piedi. I capelli di Magnus sono pettinati alti, il colore scuro attorno ai suoi occhi è fosco ed intenso. La sua camicia è viola e abbellita con dell'oro; fra le sue mani tiene un bicchiere di whiskey, pieno dello stesso colore dorato. Rapidamente, Alec si chiede se dovesse scomparire qualora Magnus lo appoggiasse. «Non ti sto tenendo sveglio, vero?».          

Alec scuote il capo.   

«No. No, va bene, io — Io ho il turno di pomeriggio».       

Magnus sorride timidamente, inclinando il capo mentre fissa Alec spudoratamente. Alec si chiede se sia ubriaco, o almeno brillo, perché c'è qualcosa di incustodito nei suoi occhi.     

«Bene» dice. Fa un passo avanti, verso il letto di Alec, e si siede ai suoi piedi, accavallando le gambe. Prende un sorso di whiskey; il suo pomo d'Adamo va su e giù. «Bene. Ottimo».       

«Sei... Ad una festa?» chiede Alec.

«Siamo ad una festa» ammette Magnus, inclinando il bicchiere nella direzione di Alec. C'è ancora ilarità nel suo sguardo e Alec pensa che sia bella, su di lui. «Lo sono. È il compleanno di Catarina. I trent'anni devono essere festeggiati in grande stile, anche se lo negherebbe severamente».  

«E non manchi loro se sei qui?» chiede Alec.          

«Oh, per favore» ride Magnus. Si porta il drink alle labbra, ma il suo sorriso è troppo ampio per prendere un sorso. «Sono tutti troppo ubriachi per notarlo. E ho fatto cose ben peggiori che parlare da solo quando sono ubriaco, credimi».        

Dà amorevolmente dei colpetti alle caviglie di Alec attraverso il piumone e ad Alec non dovrebbe mancare il respiro, invece succede.         

«Inoltre» continua Magnus, spontaneo. «Chi sono io per rinunciare ad una chiacchierata con te? Sapevo che non stavi dormendo. _Come al solito_ ».     

«Senti chi parla» lo prende in giro Alec, il suo sguardo vaga dagli occhi di Magnus al copriletto e poi tornano di nuovo su Magnus. «Tu non dormi mai. Riesco sempre a sentirti quando sei sveglio».      

«Giusto».  Il sorriso di Magnus si fa ancora più ampio. Sta guardando Alec come se fosse l'unica cosa presente in quella stanza. «E come mi senti adesso?».   

«Felice» sussurra Alec. «Ti senti... _Felice_ ». 

Alec sente una vampata d'affetto nel suo petto.      

«Lo sono» afferma Magnus. Guarda qualcosa che Alec non riesce a vedere — forse i suoi amici che scherzano o che danzano e cantano o che perdono i sensi sul suo divano, da qualche parte — e la sua espressione diventa incredibilmente affettuosa.  «E tu?».           

«Io?».

«Certo» sorride Magnus. Le sue spalle si rilassano e si sistema più comodamente ai piedi del letto di Alec. «Catarina è crollata. Le ho detto che il gin tonic porta guai. Si dimentica sempre cos'è successo ad Amsterdam. Ma... Io ho ancora un drink da finire, e mi piacerebbe un po' di compagnia. Dunque, Alexander — _dimmi come ti senti_ ».   

Alec si chiede se siano le prime ore del mattino o semplicemente Magnus che parla liberamente. Forse è l'alcol nell'alito di Magnus che fa sì che le parole vengano più facilmente ad Alec; si sente più lucido, meno impacciato.

Non inciampano in una conversazione spicciola quando non c'è una conversazione simile — Magnus rende ogni parola magniloquente e grandiosa. Mormora e annuisce quando Alec parla, ingoiando ogni parola. Le orecchie di Alec vanno a fuoco quando racconta a Magnus di tutte le notti in cui l'ha percepito alle tre e Magnus fa una risatina quando Alec ricorda quelle volte in cui ha provato frustrazione, rabbia persino, attraverso il loro legame. _Clienti infernali_ , spiega Magnus, una volta, _la mia serie tv preferita è stata cancellata_ , un'altra volta, _stavo pensando a Camille_ , senza spiegazione.  

Alec vuole chiedergli anche delle volte in cui l'ha sentito triste, vuole chiedergli della solitudine, ma invece sceglie di chiedergli delle notti in cui si è sentito _vivo_. Magnus lo intrattiene con racconti di casi affermati in cui ha vinto la causa, delle visite a Maia nelle discoteche rumorose ed eclettiche di Tokyo, della notte in cui realizzò per la prima volta che il sentimento austero nel suo petto apparteneva ad Alec e non poté fare a meno di essere entusiasta.  

Alec non sa dire quanto a lungo abbiano parlato, ma Magnus termina di bere il suo whiskey molto prima di andarsene. Strisce color lilla filtrano dalle imposte, spazzando via il grigiore dei nembi.  Magnus resta, seduto ai piedi del letto di Alec, ad ascoltare sinceramente ogni cosa che Alec dice e Alec si sente così _desiderato_.

Quando il sole infine spunta all'orizzonte, irrompendo fra i palazzi, Magnus se ne va con uno sbadiglio e  gli occhi di Alec si chiudono. Si addormenta felice e desidera di potersi sentire così sempre. È una novità, ed è strano e delicato, ma, Dio, è meraviglioso.       

_Buonanotte, uomo nella mia testa._

Desidera che duri, ma non è così ingenuo da sperare.         

 

**___________________**

 

 

«Uhm, ragazzi» esordisce Simon una notte, dal sedile posteriore. Alec è seduto nella macchina di pattuglia con Raj, entrambi stanno aspettando che la radio inizi a ronzare per una chiamata. Raj sta fischiettando un motivetto irritante ed Alec ha ripetuto mentalmente  il manuale parola per parola, cercando di ignorarlo. Non si azzarderebbe a dire che Simon è una distrazione _benaccetta_ , ma... Almeno è una distrazione.

«Ho un problema».    

Alec non dice nulla, ma alza gli occhi al cielo. Le cose sono andate bene ultimamente: la primavera si sta intrufolando in città, facendo crescere l'erba fra la neve rimasta e colorando gli alberi con boccioli e foglie verdi. Il calore va d'accordo con Alec; si sente meno lamentoso. Izzy è riuscita a convincere i loro genitori  affinché permettano a Max di andare da loro e rimanga nell'appartamento con loro per una settimana al mese; Jace e Clary sono meno fastidiosi quando flirtano; Lydia ha recentemente chiuso un affare di alto profilo. Magnus l'ha visitato la maggior parte delle notti.  

Riconosce che sarà dura fargli passare il buon umore. Nemmeno Raj che cambia il motivetto che sta fischiettando in un qualcosa di simile ad una canzone natalizia riesce a stizzire Alec.         

«Che succede?» chiede Clary, apparendo accanto a Simon nel sedile posteriore. Dà un colpetto con la spalla a Simon, ma Simon non ricambia. «Simon?». 

Simon non dice nulla, ma Alec lo guarda dallo specchietto retrovisore: i suoi occhi sono spalancati e il suo volto è pallido. Alec si irrigidisce.    

Alec ritira tutto ciò che ha appena pensato. Non presagisce nulla di buono.          

«Simon?» chiede Jace, apparendo a sua volta nel sedile posteriore. Il suo viso è serio. «Simon, parla».

Simon sembra un cerbiatto davanti ai fari di un'automobile. Il cuore di Alec inizia a battergli forte nel petto e sa che quello di Simon fa lo stesso.

«Simon?» chiede Alec, nello stesso momento in cui la radio sul cruscotto inizia ad emettere un brusio. Raj gira la rotellina del volume e non sente Alec, dicendo qualcosa tipo _oh, questo sembra interessante._

Simon si morde con forza il labbro inferiore. In lontananza Alec riesce a sentire il boato di una folla, il ronzio  di un basso, simile a quello di un insetto, il suono di bottiglie di birra che cozzano le une contro le altre e si frantumano al suolo.  Stanotte Simon deve esibirsi a... Dove aveva detto che era? Parigi? Amsterdam? Alec non se lo ricorda. Dio, avrebbe dovuto prestare ascolto.      

«I-Io penso che — penso che ci sia qualcuno nella _folla_ » dice Simon, i suoi occhi che guizzano avanti e indietro mentre ispeziona una folla davanti ad un palco che Alec non può vedere. «Che... Che ci sia qualcuno qui — _come noi_ ».   

Il cuore di Alec precipita dalle parti dello stomaco. _Evidentemente alcune persone sanno come riconoscere quando qualcuno ha un visitatore nella propria testa._           

E poi Magnus è lì, sta aprendo la porta posteriore dell'auto di pattuglia, sul suo volto il suo sguardo è come un tuono. Alec si volta velocemente per dare un'occhiata a Raj — ma a Raj non interessa, Raj sta ancora blaterando, Raj non riesce a vederlo — e poi si volta nuovamente per guardare Magnus.         

Non è sicuro di aver mai visto Magnus così prima d'ora. _Pericoloso_. C'è il fuoco infernale nei suoi occhi.

«Mostramelo» dice Magnus rivolto a Simon. Simon annuisce e poi Alec sente all'improvviso qualcosa di pesante e carico d'odio nel ventre, e sa che è Magnus che vede  qualsiasi cosa abbia visto Simon.

«Il Circolo?» chiede Lydia, apparendo accanto a Magnus. I suoi capelli sono sciolti e indossa un pigiama di seta, si è alzata dal letto da nemmeno cinque minuti, dall'altra parte del mondo. «Magnus?».        

«È possibile» dice Magnus. «Simon, devi andartene da lì».           

«Ma siamo a metà spettacolo» dice Simon, finché Jace non lo colpisce con forza. «Okay, okay. Io — Dovrei...».           

Alec incrocia lo sguardo di Simon ed è supplicante. Simon lo sta guardando, e poi guarda le sue braccia forti e la sua schiena ampia, e infine il distintivo sul suo petto. Alec percepisce uno strattone, da qualche parte dietro le sue tempie, ma non è abbastanza intenso da portarlo dove deve andare.         

«Simon» sta dicendo Raphael ora. «Scendi dal palco».      

Sono tutti lì, Alec lo sa. Dove Alec non è: in Francia, in Germania, in Olanda, in qualche squallido nightclub che odora di birra e urina, da qualche parte, lontano.  E Alec non riesce ad arrivarci. Non riesce a chiudere gli occhi e trovarsi lì, spalla a spalla con Simon, al seguito di Jace o alla destra di Magnus.   

Le mani di Alec trovano la maniglia della porta e si getta fuori dall'automobile, udendo le grida sorprese di Raj sparire alle sue spalle mentre inizia a correre.           

Non sa dove stia andando, o cosa farà quando ci arriverà, ma deve solo — ha solo bisogno di essere lontano da Raj, dall'auto, da — deve solo essere da qualche parte dove possa concentrarsi su —.

Si infila in una stradina laterale, che  fortunatamente è buia e vuota. Jace è al suo fianco quando rallenta fino a fermarsi, respirando pesantemente.  

«Ce ne sono tre» spiega Jace con fervore. «Magnus pensa che potrebbero essere di più. Non sappiamo se si tratti del Circolo o meno, ma — ma decisamente non dovrebbero trovarsi lì. Simon sta dando di matto».

«Hai bisogno di me» dice Alec, e non è nemmeno una domanda. Percepisce il panico di Simon baluginargli nella testa.  

Jace non dice nulla, ma annuisce. Alec sente lo stomaco chiudersi.           

«Se ha bisogno di lottare per uscirne» afferma Jace. «Magnus fa tai-chi, e io sono un personal trainer, Alec. Ma tu sei un _poliziotto_ ».

«Non so come arrivarci» dice Alec, sventuratamente.         

Clary appare dietro di lui, mettendo le mani sulle spalle di Alec e stringendole con forza.           

«Concentrati, Alec. Pensaci molto attentamente» dice, risultando fin troppo forzata. Non sta pensando ad Alec — e nemmeno dovrebbe, certo, tuttavia —.        

Solleva lo sguardo e trova Magnus che lo osserva, indecifrabile. Il suo volto è in ombra, i suoi occhi affogati nell'oscurità. Alec sente la ferita di proiettile pulsare sul suo fianco, come se qualcuno ci stesse premendo le dita.

Simon è nei guai e l'ha chiamato in aiuto, e Alec non può fare niente.

**  
___________________**

 

«Alec, Alec, fermati».           

Alec strofina con forza la pelle delle mani, lasciando che il rubinetto faccia sgorgare l'acqua gelida, intorpidendo la pelle che ha frizionato fino a farla diventare rossa e lisa.    

«Alec, basta».

Le dita inanellate di Magnus appaiono sul polso di Alec, stringendolo con risolutezza. Un violento tremito increspa la schiena di Alec, che egli incorpora, chinando il capo e strizzando con forza gli occhi chiusi. Il peso della mano di Magnus non si attenua; la sua presenza rimane una costante al fianco di Alec.     

Alec non ha mai desiderato così ardentemente il silenzio. E tuttavia non vuole che Magnus lo lasci solo. È la peggior sorta di paradosso.    

«Alec».

Il bruciore sulle mani non fa abbastanza per rendere insensibile il dolore nel suo petto, questa sensazione abbietta e gorgogliante di _non essere stato abbastanza_. Mai abbastanza. Mai abbastanza bravo.      

«Lo odio sibila Alec. «Lo odio, odio —».   

«Lo so» dice Magnus. Allontana le mani di Alec dal lavandino e chiude l'acqua. Il palmo di Magnus è morbido e soffice sotto le dita ruvide di Alec. «Lo so. Ma Simon sta bene, e tu no, quindi per favore smettila di biasimarti».           

Simon _sta_ bene. Ed è ciò che dovrebbe importare. Magnus non sa se gli uomini fra la folla appartenessero al Circolo o no, ma Jace ha tirato un pugno sul naso ad uno di loro, e Clary ne ha colpito un altro con una chitarra, e Maia ha armeggiato col circuito dei fili di un'automobile, e —.        

Sarebbe potuta finire molto diversamente.   

Magnus raccoglie le mani arrossate di Alec e le tiene fra le sue, forzando Alec a voltarsi verso di lui. C'è un luccichio negli occhi di Magnus, tenue e mesto. Alec non sopporta di esserne la causa.       

«Odio» ci riprova. «Odio... _questa cosa_. Odio non essere capace di — aiutare. Magnus, io —». 

«Non è stata colpa tua, Alec».          

Ma lo è, non è vero? Dev'esserlo. Lo scopo di Alec è quello di proteggere le persone, è quello che _fa_. Alec è destinato ad essere perfetto, è quello che gli dicono _da tutta la vita_. È l'unica dannata ragione per cui si tiene il distintivo, perché sa di star facendo _qualcosa_ per fare la differenza. Ma se non riesce ad aiutare nemmeno le persone che più hanno bisogno di lui —.        

«Odio essere solo».   

L'onestà non è mai stata un problema per Alec, ma la franchezza — la _franchezza_ è stata sempre una lotta. È come se avesse squarciato il suo petto ed esposto il suo cuore sanguinante, ed è una debolezza, lo sa. Qualcuno potrebbe premervi le dita e strizzarlo e lui crollerebbe. Si sente fragile e non c'è nulla che odi più di questo. Ha bisogno del controllo e ne ha avuto _così poco_ da quando è iniziata tutta questa situazione con Jace nello specchio.  

«Lo capisco, tesoro» dice Magnus. Massaggia le nocche di Alec come se stesse cercando di accendere un fuoco; soffia il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle scorticata di Alec, come se stesse tentando di scaldarlo. «So che sembra sia così, ma non sei solo. Non sei solo, nemmeno lontanamente».    

Alec vuole controbattere; la frustrazione sobbolle in lui, torrida, pericolosa ed esplosiva. Vuole prendersela con Magnus e, forse, se si trattasse di qualcun altro — Jace, Clary, Simon — direbbe loro dove andare. Vuole urlare _: Non sapete cosa significa! Non sapete come sia essere bloccati qui e non poter fare niente! Non sapete cosa significhi essere me, cos'ho passato!_

Vuole urlare: _Sono sempre stato solo, sin da bambino! E ho paura — E ho paura che lo sarò sempre, perché non so come altro essere!_      

Vuole urlare: _Non sapete come sia sentirsi ancora così dannatamente soli, anche con altre sette persone nella tua testa!_

Ma lì giace il problema: Magnus sa come ci si sente. Magnus lo sa più di chiunque altro. Magnus è solo quando pensa che nessun altro sia sveglio per poterlo sentire.        

Qualcosa in Alec si sgonfia, fuggendo come un sospiro dalle sue spalle contratte e dalla sua schiena dolente. Improvvisamente il mondo attorno a lui sembra infinitesimalmente piccolo, e sono solo lui e Magnus, per un momento immerso nell'oro. Alec desidera che possa essere così per sempre.         

«Non so cosa fare» mormora, appena un po' incerto. Pensa a Simon e riesce ancora a sentire il cuore battergli all'impazzata nel petto, pompato dall'adrenalina, su un aereo da qualche parte sopra alla Manica, diretto verso Londra, da Jace, al sicuro.    

«Ma lo saprai» dice Magnus prima che Alec possa protestare. Stringe nuovamente le mani di Alec e fa un passo avanti, avvicinandosi fino a che i loro petti quasi non si toccano. «Perché è quello che fai, Alexander. Continui ad andare avanti finché non funziona. Ti conosco. Infinitamente.  Inesplicabilmente. Tutto ciò».

Alec non sa  cosa dire. Non lo sa mai. Non è bravo in questo.        

**  
___________________**

Quando Alec si riprende lo fa bene e ciò avviene perché continua a fare come se niente fosse, e nessuno se ne accorgerebbe, non senza avere accesso diretto alla sua testa. Gli altri gli stanno a debita distanza — non come prima, con i suoi genitori, quando a turno si fermavano a visitarlo e a controllare come stesse.

Non sono arrabbiati. Alec riesce a capirlo. Sono preoccupati per lui, e sta loro a cuore, e vogliono essere con lui, ma — _ma Alec non li vuole vicini_. Non vuole che Simon sorrida in modo sghembo e dica _Ehi amico, va tutto bene. C'era Jace. Se n'è occupato lui_. Non vuole vedere Jace sorridere in trionfo e non vuole vedere Clary rannicchiata fra loro, mentre li stringe forte.           

Non vuole vederli, nessuno di loro, e sapere che sono in sette altri posti, gli uni con gli altri, dove lui non c'è.

Il tutto è reso peggiore da Simon che è con Jace, fisicamente. Magnus ha chiesto a Simon di prendere un aereo per l'Inghilterra dopo l'incidente al concerto; gli aveva anche pagato il viaggio di tasca propria, facendo un bonifico a Simon in un batter d'occhio. La gamba di Simon aveva tremato nervosamente per tutto il viaggio attraverso la Manica.          

E ora, in una sala d'aspetto a Heathrow[8], Alec sente un'ondata di affetto, tenerezza e sfrenato sollievo quando Jace e Simon si incontrano di persona. Lo colpisce come un maremoto mentre si prepara per andare a dormire, e deve sedersi prima di perdere l'equilibrio, gli gira la testa. I suoi occhi pizzicano per qualcosa di impetuoso e lo sente come una punizione. Lo _rende_ una punizione, per se stesso. Si permette di sentire tutto ciò che essi sentono; l'inebriante impeto di stringere finalmente fra le braccia qualcuno che conosci così bene; la sensazione di un cuore così pieno da scoppiare. Lascia che tutte quelle sensazioni positive lo travolgano, marchiandogli la mente di pensieri  riguardo a ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere e ciò che sarebbe _dovuto_ accadere, se solo fosse stato lì ad aiutare.

Il materasso di Alec si abbassa accanto a lui e i suoi sensi sono inondati dal profumo di legno di sandalo. Continua ad essere l'unico dettaglio che coglie da Magnus riguardo al luogo in cui potrebbe trovarsi.        

«Alexander, per favore, smettila di farti del male».

«No» biascica Alec, ma sanno entrambi che è una menzogna. Sospira pesantemente, lasciando crollare le proprie spalle.

«Non c'è dolore o punizione più grande che il ricordo» dice Magnus. Comincia a togliersi gli anelli, uno ad uno, posizionandoli sul comò di Alec, seguiti dalle collane che avvolgono il suo collo, e poi la giacca, che si leva, rivelando una camicia di seta. Ovunque sia, si sta preparando a sua volta per andare a letto. È stranamente intimo essere con lui in questo modo, vedendolo mentre si toglie gli strati indossati con così tanta destrezza e attenzione, e ciò fa soffrire Alec ancor di più, facendo intensificare la sensazione di Jace e Simon. «E io dovrei saperlo. Per favore, piantala di rimuginarci sopra».          

«Vorrei poterti toccare» parla Alec senza riflettere, in modo inelegante, e le sue guance prendono fuoco. Abbassa la testa e sgualcisce le lenzuola stringendole fra i pugni, Magnus è stupefatto. «Voglio dire — Non intendo _in quel senso_ , solo — Voglio dire. Tutto di te. Vorrei solo poterti —».     

«Lo vorrei anch'io» replica Magnus. Si sporge e raggiunge la mano di Alec, cullandola fra le sue dita nude come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso. Fa scorrere il suo pollice sulle nocche di Alec.

Il cuore di Alec freme. Il cuore, che condividono, _freme_.   

Si chiede se sia lui o Magnus a farlo. Forse sono entrambi.

Alec tossisce per schiarirsi la gola e cambia maldestramente argomento.   

«Pensavo fossi indaffarato con — » Alec gesticola con le mani quando gli sfuggono le parole. «Tutta questa situazione».

«Ho fatto ciò che potevo per oggi» dice Magnus, piano. Non lascia la mano di Alec, giocandoci con curiosità. C'è calore nella pelle di Magnus e colpisce Alec, in quel momento, che la luce dorata che alle volte divampa fra i suoi polmoni provenga da Magnus. È sempre provenuta da Magnus, anche prima che si incontrassero, la sua luce notturna delle tre. Va oltre il barlume di sentimento che Alec riconosce da un po', ormai; è impressa da qualche parte, più in profondità. È un appagamento fugace, felicità, sicurezza e calore e benvenuto. Ha molto senso: un bellissimo sentimento anche nei tempi bui, proprio come Magnus. «Ho coperto le tracce di Simon al meglio delle mie capacità e Lydia sta scandagliando le identità degli uomini che l'hanno trovato. Penso siano del Circolo, ma dobbiamo esserne sicuri. Lydia ne saprà di più in mattinata».

Alec mormora qualcosa in assenso. Con cautela ruota le loro mani,  in modo che le sue siano sopra. Cerca di imitare il modo in cui il pollice di  Magnus aveva accarezzato la sua pelle e sebbene il suo pollice sia molto più ruvido, reso calloso dal peso della pistola, non gli sfugge il modo in cui le pupille di Magnus si dilatano impercettibilmente e trattiene il respiro.     

Alec si sente imbarazzato, ma non si tira indietro. Prova a credere che quest'appagamento sia l'unica cosa che conta, qui nel buio della sua stanza con il profumo di legno di sandalo e la labilità del tatto.      

«Sei così gentile con tutti?» chiede Alec, con un sospiro.   

«No» dice Magnus e in quell'oscurità i suoi occhi bruciano come fiamme. «No, niente affatto».

 

**___________________**

 

Sono trascorsi diciotto mesi da quando Jace è apparso nello specchio del bagno e Alec sta... bene. Non ha davvero altra scelta. Alcune sono giornate no, altre sono belle giornate, e altre ancora sono una via di mezzo. Lo svolazzare di sentimenti fra Simon e Jace fa emergere il lato più irritabile di Alec, ma Raphael lo trova infinitamente divertente. Alle volte, Alec guarda Lydia e non riesce a non pensare ai suoi genitori e alle aspettative che una volta avevano su di lui e ciò lo ferisce. Più spesso di quanto non accada, Magnus scivola all'interno della stanza, con un libro o un bicchiere che gli scintilla fra le mani, e profonde Alec di animate conversazioni, e Alec passa tutto il tempo a cercare di lottare con la sensazione strana e stretta nel suo stomaco che minaccia di aumentare nella sua gola e di serrargliela con un groppo.          

Alec pensa a cosa avrebbe potuto essere diverso se quel giorno nel bagno non fosse successo nulla. Si chiede se le cose sarebbero andate nello stesso modo in cui sono andate: il suo lavoro, i suoi genitori, la sparatoria, o se tutte quelle cose non fossero che una conseguenza di una cosmica, minuscola decisione lungo la linea del suo destino. Si chiede quanto della sua vita, nell'ultimo anno, sia stata scatenata da Jace; quanto di ciò che è successo sia stato intrinsecamente legato alle decisioni delle persone nella sua testa. Si chiede quanto sia stato influenzato da tutti loro.            

Lydia ha toccato il fondo con l'indagine sul Circolo e ciò che è successo a Simon. Alec può affermare che lei e Magnus sono frustrati, ma Simon sembra solo essere grato che si sia placato tutto, grato di stare bene — che tutti loro stiano bene. Scherza sul tornare in tour — ha detto alla sua band che gli è morto un familiare e che non sapeva quando sarebbe tornato — ma Jace, Raphael, Maia l'hanno tenuto continuamente sott'occhio.

Alec non osa affermare che le cose siano tornate alla normalità, perché non c'è mai stata davvero una normalità, ma fiorisce un senso di calma provvisoria. È sin troppo facile dimenticarsi di ciò che è successo. Clary torna a preoccuparsi per frequentare un master; Raphael si apre alla possibilità di raccontare a sua sorella del loro cluster; Simon infastidisce infinitamente Alec con il suo cantare costantemente quando Alec sta cercando di dormire. 

Ma Magnus è ancora preoccupato. Alec non è sicuro che gli altri lo notino, il che è strano. Crede sia ovvio, il modo in cui il sorriso di Magnus delle volte non raggiunge i suoi occhi, o svanisce prematuramente quando nessuno, a parte Alec, lo sta guardando. Chiaramente non vuole che gli altri lo notino, nascondendolo dietro ai glitter, all'eleganza e alle stelle nei suoi occhi; dietro la brillantezza di tutto ciò, è preoccupato.

E tuttavia... Lascia che Alec lo veda.           

Magnus sta ancora pensando al Circolo, ai rischi, a come tenerli tutti al sicuro, e Alec non può fare a meno di sentirsi profondamente colpevole per il modo in cui Magnus ritiene di dover sopportare tutto ciò da solo, così che agli altri sia garantita la tranquillità mentale.  

Dev'essere un fardello per Magnus e Alec sa parecchie cose su parecchi fardelli. Cerca di fare ciò che può, in silenzio, in cuor proprio, senza aspettarsi un grazie o della gratitudine. Quando Clary ha bisogno di aiuto, Alec se ne fa una ragione e le dice ciò che pensa, così che non debba andare a disturbare Magnus. Quando Simon ha bisogno di un consiglio, Alec brontola, ma gli dice fermamente di sedersi sul suo divano e spiegargli il problema. Quando Jace sente che deve inspiegabilmente infastidire qualcuno per qualche ragione inconcepibile, Alec si sforza di chiudere un occhio quando ciò implica che Jace cade di peso sul suo letto e manda all'aria tutti i suoi libri.   

Chiedono tutti molto di Magnus. Si aspettano tutti molto da Magnus: aiuto, supporto, risposte, _amore_. Alec suppone che mentre Magnus sembra avere un'inesorabile quantità di tutto ciò da donare, dovrà pur avere un limite. È solo un umano, sebbene cerchi di comportarsi come se non lo fosse.          

Delle volte, Alec vorrebbe metterli tutti a sedere e far dire loro impetuosamente: _Grazie, Magnus_.        

**  
___________________**

Alec è frustrato. Non che sia una novità. Si sente troppo spesso ferito troppo in profondità perché possa essere una cosa positiva per la sua pressione sanguigna; se il suo lavoro non lo facesse morire prematuramente, lo farebbe la connessione.  

È seduto alla sua scrivania al distretto, vagamente conscio dei telefoni che squillano e delle chiavi che tintinnano da qualche altra parte, ma è assorbito dalla forte musica che pulsa nelle sue tempie, aggrovigliata con i bagliori di luci stroboscopiche che non può vedere e che gli fanno lacrimare gli occhi. Stringe le dita attorno al bordo della scrivania, le braccia distese, e implora che il rumore finisca.

Maia è in giro per locali, Jace e Simon sono in un bar da qualche parte e pensa che Lydia abbia una conferenza stampa oggi, e il pensiero di tutti loro così vulnerabili, allo scoperto, fra persone senza  alcuna inibizione, e senza inibizione loro stessi — lo riempie con una peculiare sorta di terrore.        

Sa che sta reagendo in modo esagerato; pensa a quando Izzy aveva diciassette anni e sgattaiolava nei bar con una carta d'identità falsa e Alec rimaneva alzato, camminando avanti e indietro per la sua stanza tutta la notte, finché non tornava inevitabilmente sana e salva. Sa che non può obbligarli tutti a rimanere a casa solo per via di ciò che è capitato a Simon.       

Ma, Dio, vorrebbe poterlo fare.        

Si sentirebbe molto meglio riguardo a molte cose.   

Mentre fissa lo schermo del suo pc, Alec considera l'idea di chiedere loro di andarsene tutti a casa. Se alzasse la voce quel tanto che basta, o se rivolgesse loro quello sguardo che ha appreso da sua madre, forse lo ascolterebbero. Ha visto il modo in cui Magnus riesce a rimettere Jace al suo posto solo alzando un sopracciglio. Alec vorrebbe avere quell'autorità su di loro; fulminerebbe qualsiasi cosa per essere certo che sono tutti al sicuro e fuori pericolo.    

Un brivido corre lungo la sua schiena. La sensazione di avere degli occhi puntati addosso è irremovibile, e non è mai stata una cosa che sa gestire bene, anche se gli occhi che percepisce stanno guardando Maia ballare, o Jace e Simon che ridacchiano nei loro shottini, o Lydia che fa un discorso provato fino allo sfinimento su un palco. Si sente esaminato, ansioso, nudo.     

Il pensiero del Circolo pesa gravemente nella sua mente, seguito repentinamente da qualcosa che Clary gli ha detto nella sua auto, prima dell'inverno: _Sei protettivo con noi._    

_Accidenti a te, Fray_ , impreca Alec. Odia il fatto che avesse ragione.         

Quasi quanto odia l'inettitudine dell'essere bloccato alla scrivania quando sa perfettamente come sopporterebbe gli occhi che lo osservano, giusto per essere al fianco di Maia, o mentre copre le spalle a Jace, o mentre guarda Lydia dalla folla, scansionando il pubblico per essere certo che sia al sicuro.

Desidera essere lì, essere ovunque. È qualcosa che crede di aver sempre voluto, specialmente crescendo con genitori che si aspettano il mondo da lui e con fratelli ostinati ad esplorarlo, il mondo; il bisogno di essere ovunque, a fare tutto, a guardare che ognuno sia radicato nelle proprie ossa.          

E tuttavia ancora non riesce a visitare nessuno. E ciò è atroce.       

«Beh, ma ci _provi_?» dice Maia. Appare, appollaiata sulla scrivania di Alec, facendo una bolla con il chewing gum e guardandolo nei suoi sforzi, chiaramente disinteressata. Brilla a causa del trucco appariscente sui suoi occhi e la sua pelle riluce del lieve strato di sudore procuratosi ballando, ammassata fra corpi che si agitano. Respira un po' a fatica, ma la musica che risuona nella testa di Alec si è acquietata un po', quindi forse è sgattaiolata in un bagno per rimproverarlo per il fatto che si lamenta così tanto.

«Certo che ci provo» risponde Alec, sulla difensiva. «Sto facendo quello che ha detto Clary, io — io penso a dove voglio andare e... E non funziona».  

«Dove vuoi andare?».           

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Non vuole farsi coinvolgere da questa lezione, indipendentemente dal fatto che è ancora al lavoro, nella centrale. I pensieri ribollenti di inadeguatezza non sono mai un bene, per lui.         

«Evidentemente non importa» borbotta Alec. «Non c'ero per Simon quando ha avuto bisogno di me. Non riesco a visitare Jace quando voglio. Non posso nemmeno aiutare Magnus se non —».     

Alec  si blocca, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile.     

«Non puoi aiutare Magnus» ripete Maia, lentamente. Solleva un sopracciglio, per nulla entusiasta. «Sai, Alec, non verterà mai sul _dove_ vuoi andare».   

«Questo lo so».         

«Hai provato a visitare Magnus?».   

L'orecchio di Alec formicola, il calore sale fastidiosamente sulla sua nuca. Stringe i denti e distoglie lo sguardo da Maia.  

«Ovvio che ci ho provato».   

Lo guarda come se non credesse a una parola di quello che ha detto. Non è sicuro del motivo, perché — perché _ci ha provato, dannazione_. Ha provato così tanto a visitare Magnus. Vuole essere _come_ Magnus, aiutare gli altri, vuole tenerli al sicuro. Ha cercato di concentrarsi sul profumo di legno di sandalo, sul colore degli abiti di Magnus, sulla sensazione del whiskey che scende lungo la sua gola. Tutte quelle cose riguardano Magnus, ma —.      

Ma ogni volta che ci prova è come se ci fosse qualcosa che disturba la sua concentrazione. Un peso nel petto, il calore sulle sue guance, quest'immensa autoconsapevolezza che ha quando Magnus _lo_ visita. E lo rende così... Confuso.           

«Hai provato a visitare _Magnus_ » dice nuovamente Maia, impassibile. «Non il luogo in cui si trova Magnus. Non le cose che ti ricordano Magnus. Non perché vuoi essere capace di fare questa o quella cosa o perché così puoi avere un piedistallo da cui tenere ognuno sott'occhio, o qualsiasi sia il motivo. Hai provato a visitare Magnus _solo perché è Magnus?_ ».     

Quando Alec non risponde, Maia sospira, facendo rotolare il chewing gum nella sua bocca.       

«Senti, Alec» dice. «Non sto tentando di screditarti, ma non puoi mentirmi. So che sei triste. Frustrato. O in qualunque modo tu ti senta. Sto cercando di prendermi cura di te, perché ti stai auto-flagellando per questa storia di Simon e hai questo _assurdo_ complesso da fratello maggiore. So quanto vuoi essere in grado di visitarci, e, credimi, allo stesso modo Magnus desidera che tu lo visiti. Devi solo... _Aprire gli occhi_. Fa' qualcosa _per te_ , per una volta, okay? Accidenti».     

Scompare prima che Alec possa battere ciglio, tornando agli inebrianti e frastornanti colori e alla musica martellante di Tokyo e le orecchie di Alec ricominciano a ronzare. Serra la mascella così duramente che i suoi denti iniziano a dolere, le dita affondano nelle braccia.        

Non ritorna in sé fino a che Raj volta l'angolo e dice sbrigativamente: «Ehi, Alec, stavi parlando in Giapponese?».

**  
___________________**

_Fa' qualcosa per te._

Alec non sa davvero cosa significhi. Fa cose per sé da tutta la vita: badare a sua sorella, perché gli dà tranquillità mentale; seguire le orme di suo padre, perché sapeva che avrebbe reso suo padre fiero; essere intelligente e gentile e sforzarsi così tanto di essere il figlio perfetto, perché ciò che aveva sempre desiderato era che sua madre sorridesse quando varcava la soglia. E ora — vedere come vivono le persone nella sua testa, voler essere i loro occhi fra la folla, voler guardare loro le spalle, desiderare che ciò che è accaduto a Simon non accada mai a nessun altro...          

Tutte quelle cose sono per lui. No?   

In lontananza, Alec ha l'impressione che Maia stia alzando le mani al cielo, esasperata.   

Alec è così vicino a scattare. Sa di essere intensamente protettivo,di essere scostante ed arrogante alle volte, di essere solo e che non sarà mai quel genere di "persona normale" che brama disperatamente di essere, ma... Non dovrebbe essere punito per questo, vero? Perché non si sta rassegnando. Non è sbagliato voler stare con qualcuno. È un eco di tutte le parole rassicuranti che Izzy gli ha detto dopo aver fatto coming out, e forse la situazione è un po' diversa, forse dovrà imparare di nuovo tutta quell'auto-accettazione, ma... 

Quando va a dormire, quella notte, chiede silenziosamente a Raphael di insegnargli una preghiera, e si inginocchiano entrambi ai piedi del letto di Alec, Alec con le mani fermamente giunte, implorando, supplicando che gli venga concessa _questa sola cosa_.    

Brevemente, i suoi pensieri si rivolgono a Magnus. Non sa il motivo, ma ,assieme alla martellante musica da discoteca e l'ansia che si accumula nel suo petto, sta diventando una costante su cui può contare. Pensa al modo in cui Magnus gli ha stretto le mani quella notte dopo il concerto di Simon e fa qualcosa per sedare la furia  nel suo petto. Lo fa sempre.          

Maia schiocca la lingua.        

«Ce la stai facendo» dice.     

**  
___________________**

 

«Non vestirti per me».          

È presto, a malapena l'alba; l'orologio sul comodino di Alec non segna ancora le sei del mattino. Solo l'abat-jour è accesa, quindi la stanza di Alec è ancora sfocata e grigia, e c'è ancora del sonno  avvinghiato alle sue ciglia.

Alec, mezzo vestito per il turno di lavoro, aggrotta le sopracciglia in direzione dello specchio per un istante, le dita si fermano sul primo bottone della sua camicia — ma poi scuote il capo affettuosamente.

« _Va bene»_   commenta Magnus, appollaiato da qualche parte alle spalle di Alec. Forse ha un appuntamento con un cliente presto quella mattina , o forse oggi il suo fuso orario è molto diverso da quello di Alec, o forse non è ancora andato a dormire. Le gambe sono accavallate, in modo disinvolto, ma i suoi occhi sono fissi su Alec, nonostante Magnus tenti di fingere di ammirare le sue unghie. «Ma mi è piaciuto quello che ho visto».

«Devo lavorare» spiega Alec. «Ma _tu_ devi mai lavorare?». 

«È un commento beffardo quello che sento, Alexander?» lo punzecchia Magnus, le labbra sollevate negli angoli. «E sì, lavoro. Parecchio, dovrei aggiungere». Solleva suggestivamente un sopracciglio e Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. «Ci sono parecchi benefici nell'essere il tuo stesso capo, tesoro. A cominciare dalla scelta del tuo orario di lavoro. Forse dovresti venire a lavorare per me. Sono sicuro che ci divertiremmo».

«Non sono un avvocato» gli fa notare Alec, con un lieve sguardo di rimprovero.

«Oh, ma _sei_ un poliziotto» replica Magnus in modo spigliato. Si alza in piedi ed Alec lo osserva attentamente nello specchio. Fa qualche passo verso Alec e poi lascia che i suoi occhi scivolino lungo il corpo di Alec, un dito appoggiato sulle labbra, pensieroso. La pelle di Alec formicola. «E conosci la legge. Potremmo farlo funzionare».           

«Penso che Lydia o Raphael sarebbero una scelta più indicata».    

Alec continua ad abbottonarsi la camicia, le sue dita sono più impacciate del solito mentre lottano con i bottoncini. Spera che Magnus non lo noti, ma Magnus sembra essersi isolato nei propri pensieri, i suoi occhi sono lontani.

«Per quanto voglia loro un bene dell'anima» dice Magnus. «Lydia è terribilmente rigorosa e temo che io e Raphael finiremmo per ammazzarci a vicenda se stessimo nella stessa stanza per più di un'ora».   

Magnus ha sempre tracciato una linea molto sottile fra l'essere prodigo e l'essere sfuggente riguardo al suo passato: condivide quando gli viene chiesto ma, per principio, Alec l'ha trovato una persona estremamente riservata. È un qualcosa che Alec rispetta e ammira, perché non è un'impresa facile. La privacy è un qualcosa di complicato quando altre sette persone possono accedere liberamente ai tuoi pensieri più intimi.

Ma ciò non ferma Alec dal volerne sapere di più. Ha sempre amato le storie, sin da quando era un bambino.

«Pensavo andassi molto d'accordo con Raphael» Alec sorride delicatamente. «O più d'accordo rispetto al resto di noi».   

«Raphael non va d'accordo con _nessuno_ » sospira Magnus drammaticamente. «Ma è stato il primo di voi che ho incontrato, quindi suppongo che avremo sempre quel feeling».      

«Sì?» chiede Alec, deciso a sfruttare al meglio l'umore di Magnus. «Com'è stato?».        

«Onestamente? Esilarante. Ma Raphael lo negherebbe se lo dicessi ad anima viva. Però è stato bello. Come tornare a casa dopo una giornata particolarmente ardua al lavoro. Molto diverso dalla mia prima volta».

Incrocia il suo sguardo nello specchio, sopra la spalla di Alec. Alec solleva le sopracciglia, come per spingerlo a continuare.     

«È stata dura» ammette. «Ero giovane, stavo cercando di capirci qualcosa e non avevo nessuno. Camille e Ragnor non erano minimamente d'aiuto, come puoi immaginare. È stato orribile all'inizio».         

«Chi è stato il primo? Il primo che hai incontrato?».           

Il sorriso di Magnus si fa assorto e alza lo sguardo verso il soffitto per richiamare il ricordo.       

«Ragnor, in qualche modo»  dice. «Certamente, avrebbe dovuto essere l'ultimo. Era così scorbutico. Non aveva mai tempo. Ma è stato il primo che ho incontrato ed io sono stato il primo che _lui_ ha incontrato, e — avevo dato la colpa al whiskey, lì per lì. Ero così sconvolto che non ho bevuto per un mese. _Un mese_ ».         

«Come hai... Sai, _reagito_? La prima volta che è apparso Ragnor, intendo».          

«Mmmh» ridacchia Magnus. «Ragnor era flemmatico, ovviamente. Ha a malapena battuto ciglio, come se non fosse qualcosa di diverso da un sassolino nella scarpa. Per quanto mi riguarda, beh. Forse sarebbe meglio per la mia reputazione se rimanesse saldamente nell'oblio, Alexander».         

Alec si chiede come fosse Magnus allora. Magnus ha avuto una vita intensa, molto più eccitante di qualsiasi cosa Alec abbia mai fatto: ha vissuto in più paesi di quanti Alec conosca per nome, ha provato cibi che Alec sarebbe riluttante ad assaggiare, cambia lingua come se stesse semplicemente accendendo la luce. Ma, prima di tutto ciò —.           

Alec si chiede come sia cambiato Magnus. _Chi_ l'ha cambiato. Chi era Magnus prima di essere l'uomo che sta in piedi dietro di lui nello specchio, c'è qualcosa di schivo e curioso che danza nel suo sguardo? 

«Desideri...» inizia Alec. «Desideri mai che non fosse mai successo? Di essere... Normale?».     

Magnus non spreca nemmeno un battito cardiaco, le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano.        

«Pensi di essere normale, Alexander?».       

Alec inspira.   

«Magnus...» lo mette in guardia, piano. Incontra lo sguardo di Magnus nello specchio mentre finisce di abbottonarsi la camicia. Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo, ma fa un ulteriore passo verso Alec, entrambe le mani si posano sulle sue spalle. Fa scorrere le dita sull'ampiezza della sua schiena, incantato dalla forza che Alec vi trattiene, i suoi occhi sono fissi sulle pieghe della sua camicia. Alec non respira fino a che Magnus non riporta lo sguardo su di lui, c'è qualcosa di intenso nel suo sguardo ora.         

«Sette miliardi di persone hanno vissuto questa giornata in modi completamente diversi. Ma noi otto — noi abbiamo vissuto questa giornata nello stesso identico modo. Ed è una cosa meravigliosa, credo» dice Magnus. «Permettere a qualcuno di vedere quella parte di te, condividere ogni pensiero e sentimento; stringere la tua mano nella felicità e nell'angoscia  e... _Nell'amore_. Non è una maledizione. Non è un qualcosa di cui mi rammarico. Mi ha ferito più di quanto non osi ammettere, ma — quando ho perso tutto questo la prima volta — beh. Mi sono chiuso al provare sentimenti per qualcuno per un tempo molto lungo. Non avrei mai pensato di avere una seconda possibilità di conoscere qualcuno nel modo in cui voglio conoscere te». 

Stringe le spalle di Alec e il respiro di Alec si blocca.         

È straordinario, non è vero? Quanto Alec possa sentirsi timido e sconvolto accanto a qualcuno che lo conosce, dentro e fuori, che inciampa con lui sulle parole che cerca così disperatamente di pronunciare, che sa sempre cosa  sta per dire o per fare prima ancora che lo dica o lo faccia. 

Prima che se ne renda conto, Alec sta sorridendo.  

E il volto di Magnus si illumina.       

«Sorride!» ride Magnus, le sue mani lasciano le sue spalle solo per applaudire una volta, entusiasta. Alec si volta per guardare Magnus in faccia, timido, ma il suo stesso sorriso si amplia. La gioia di Magnus è magnetica. «Raphael mi deve un sacco di soldi. Lo sapevo!».

«Sei ridicolo» dice Alec, incrociando le braccia sul petto — ma il suo tono è leggero. Spensierato.

_«Tesoro»_ fa le fusa Magnus, estasiato. Toglie della polvere immaginaria dalla spalla di Alec e le sue dita indugiano, seguendo la lunghezza del bicipite di Alec. _«Con piacere»._            

Non c'è un momento fulminante per Alec. Non è davvero certo di come sia arrivato dal suolo di quel vicolo a qui. Di certo, è accaduto in modo violento e rapido e inelegante, ma —.   

Pensa per un momento a Maia e alle sue parole: _Apri gli occhi. Fa' qualcosa per te._          

Qualcosa si piega nel petto di Alec con un respiro, lento e bellissimo. Gli ricorda la musica udita attraverso porte chiuse o la pioggia che batte sulle finestre, a mezzo continente di distanza. Assomiglia molto alla sensazione che ha avuto all'ospedale, quando i suoi occhi si sono posati davvero su Magnus per la prima volta.

Un senso di conclusione. Di inevitabilità. Finalmente. _Questo è ciò che mi stavo perdendo._

Nella prima luce mattutina che filtra attraverso le imposte, disperdendo pulviscolo sul pavimento in legno massello, Alec vede Magnus per la prima volta. Vede l'intenso colore della sua giacca jacquard,  i riflessi dorati nei suoi capelli, il morso piacevole dei gioielli sulla sua gola. Inspira il profumo di legno di sandalo, ma anche caffè, ode qualcosa di simile ad un miagolio in lontananza, è trascinato dal canticchiare di un vecchio stereo. È come se si fosse sollevata una pellicola che gli copriva gli occhi e finalmente vedesse i colori, dopo aver trascorso così tanto tempo sommerso dalle sfumature del grigio e della seppia.     

Qualcosa va al proprio posto.           

«Magnus...» dice Alec lentamente. Il sorriso di Magnus raggiunge i suoi occhi, in profondità, e c'è un'oscillazione nelle sue spalle mentre si avvicina ad Alec, finché non sono faccia a faccia. La mano di Magnus continua a scendere lungo il braccio di Alec, finché solo il suo indice si libra lungo l'avambraccio di Alec, sul suo polso, delicato sulle sue nocche. Solleva pigramente lo sguardo su Alec e l'aria attorno a loro sembra gocciolare, lenta e sdolcinata. Magnus è sempre stato bellissimo, ma il modo in cui è stretto nel petto di Alec ora è qualcosa di diverso. Non l'aveva realizzato prima?

Una scintilla d'elettricità trova strada attraverso le vene di Alec ed egli percepisce l'estremità di ogni nervatura, solleticata, infiammata ed estremamente vigile, come se fosse stato mandato al tappeto, stupito. I suoi polpastrelli formicolano ed apre la bocca per parlare.     

E poi le dita di Magnus si agganciano alla mano di Alec ed improvvisamente _Alec non è più nel suo appartamento._

O meglio, è nel suo appartamento, perché una qualche parte di lui riesce ancora a sentire il pavimento di legno duro sotto i suoi piedi e riesce ancora ad annusare un vago rimasuglio del profumo di Izzy nell'aria, ma —.   

Ma riesce anche a sentire l'elegante tappeto su cui sta poggiando i piedi e percepisce qualcosa di simile allo zucchero caramellato nella parte retrostante della propria lingua e si irrigidisce quando qualcosa di piccolo e soffice si struscia contro le sue gambe facendo le fusa.           

Abbassa lo sguardo e una risata gli esce improvvisamente dalla gola.        

«Hai un gatto» dice, senza fiato. «Tu... Hai un gatto». Magnus gli sorride raggiante.      

«Il suo nome è Presidente Miao» dice Magnus. I suoi occhi traboccano di qualcosa di violentemente dolce, che si conficca nella gola di Alec. «Gli piaci. Di solito non gli piace nessuno».   

Magnus stringe le sue dita e poi lo lascia andare e, per un istante, ad Alec manca quel contatto, la sua mano stava quasi per sporgersi ad afferrare le falde della giacca di Magnus mentre vaga per la stanza con un'oscillazione ancor presente nelle spalle e un balzo nei suoi passi.         

Perché è con Magnus. È a _casa_ di Magnus.

Sta succedendo veramente? Finalmente? Non sta sognando, vero?           

«Come...?» inizia Alec, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani, come se potesse avere la risposta stretta nei suoi palmi. Il gatto — piccolo, soffice e grigio — si siede davanti ai piedi di Alec, leccandosi le zampe con noncuranza e pulendosi dietro  le orecchie. L'aria è calda — più calda che nell'appartamento di Alec e Izzy, con le sue pareti sottili e le porte piene di spifferi — e leggermente dolce sulla lingua di Alec. C'è un dipinto appeso al muro, ampio, imponente e pieno di colori sfarzosi, e poi un mandolino antico e barocco appeso dalla parte opposta, estremamente vecchio e consunto. Ci sono cuscini rossi e dorati allineati sui divani — entrambi neri e lucidi — e un giradischi sta riproducendo un vinile in un angolo della stanza, il suono basso e malinconico del canto del cigno di un violoncello riempie lo spazio.       

La casa di Magnus è lussuosa e opulenta e tutto ciò che Magnus stesso _è_ , il tutto stipato fra quattro mura ed un tetto, e —Alec è lì. Alec è _qui_.       

_Si tratta di focalizzarsi sul pensiero di dove vuoi andare_ , aveva detto Clary, tempo fa.     

_Penso semplicemente con chi voglio parlare_ , aveva riso Simon. _O di cosa ho bisogno._    

_Hai provato a visitare Magnus solo perché è Magnus?_ gli aveva detto Maia.       

Alec guarda Magnus, che si è fermato di fronte alle portefinestre, sommerse da tende viola spesse e pesanti. Le apre con un gesto plateale e poi apre le porte che conducono alla terrazza.       

Alec non ha il tempo di pensare dove sia o perché sia lì.     

La luce del sole lo acceca per un istante, scorrendo sul fiume in raggi gialli e aurorali. Strizza gli occhi, alzando una mano per proteggersi gli occhi. Inala il sapore della città. La forma dei grattacieli si fonde; l'ombra in primo piano diventa qualcosa di simile ad un ponte —.  

Il respiro gli si blocca in gola e poi trapassa le sue labbra sottoforma di una parola.          

«Brooklyn» dice senza fiato, l'orizzonte che gli si para di fronte fin troppo familiare. Sono a Brooklyn. Magnus vive a Brooklyn. «Tu vivi a _Brooklyn_ ».    

«Esatto» dice Magnus, un sorriso soddisfatto impresso sulle sue labbra mentre si volta per guardare Alec in faccia, la luce forte lo illumina da dietro, definendo i bordi della sua silhouette solida. Dietro c'è il Ponte di Brooklyn, fiero e inconfondibile. «Però preferirei che non lo dicessi in giro. Tendo a tenere le tende _chiuse_ quando gli altri mi visitano. È abbastanza semplice per me non apparire in un posto, cosa che faccio per lavoro, ma trovo più sicuro quest—.».           

«I-Io ¬¬—» lo interrompe Alec, ogni speranza di eloquenza è gettata da quelle finestre aperte alle strade della città sottostante. Non riesce a crederci. Tutti quei mesi, tutto quel tempo, e Magnus era solo — dall'altra parte della città rispetto a lui. E ora Alec è — «I-Io —Sono a Manhattan. Io —». 

«Lo so, tesoro» Magnus sorride. Sorpassa un tavolino per alcolici a forma di mappamondo — _un_ _tavolino per alcolici a forma di mappamondo_ — posto vicino al divano e si versa un bicchiere di whiskey. Gli anelli alle sue dita tintinnano contro il vetro. Prende un sorso prima di ribattere, ma gli occhi di Alec non lo lasciano per un secondo. «Per quanto ami l'uomo in divisa, non ero così preso alla sprovvista da non vedere il piccolo distintivo del dipartimento di polizia di New York sul tuo petto, lì, la prima volta che ti ho visto. Con o senza tutti gli altri da essere così gentili da tenermi aggiornato su di te. È stato abbastanza faticoso aspettare che ti facessi vivo».      

Alec arrossisce.          

«G-Giusto». Abbassa lo sguardo sul suo petto, le dita si sollevano per sfiorare il distintivo agganciato all'altezza del suo cuore. _«Giusto»._ Sembra tutto così reale. Sta succedendo. Sta finalmente facendo visita a qualcuno. _Sta davvero facendo visita a qualcuno._     

Il sorriso di Magnus si solleva agli angoli delle labbra, diventando un po' più schivo. Fa mulinare il whiskey nel bicchiere e guarda Alec da sotto le ciglia.    

«È eccitante, no?» chiede. «Il pensiero di essere così vicini fisicamente. Chiedersi se ci siamo mai incrociati per strada. So che ci sto pensando _. E non poco_ ».          

Alec non si è mai sentito così pieno, così sopraffatto, tanto da scoppiare. In un certo senso è disagevole, sgradevole, e una parte di lui vorrebbe grattarsi via la pelle dal petto e aprirlo, così che il sentimento potesse sgocciolare come un rigagnolo sul suo stomaco. Si sente dissestato, come se le cavità vacue fra le sue costole che aveva cercato di bilanciare per tutta la sua vita fossero improvvisamente piene e dovesse imparare di nuovo come camminare.   

Magnus sembra leggere il tumulto che lampeggia sul suo volto, perché le sue labbra si stringono a formare una linea fina, segno della sua preoccupazione, e appoggia il suo whiskey, avvicinandosi ad Alec.

«Alec?» dice. «Stai bene?».  

Alec fa una smorfia, la pelle fra le sue sopracciglia è corrugata. Incrocia le braccia sul petto, stringendo con forza il tessuto della sua camicia, tenendo tutti quei nuovi pezzi compressi dentro di sé.  

Vuole sapere se è così che si sentono gli altri — _se è così che si sono_ sentiti, dal primissimo istante, persino dalla loro prima visita. Dovrebbe saperlo se così fosse, no? Suda quando Jace suda, prega quando Raphael prega, si stizzisce quando Maia si stizzisce. Riesce a provare ciò che provano —.      

E tuttavia non si è mai sentito così prima d'ora. Ha visitato Tokyo in precedenza per aiutare Maia e ha condiviso così tanti momenti alle tre del mattino con Magnus che ormai ha perso il conto, ma ciò continua  a non essere paragonabile a come si sente ora.      

«Perché —» chiede Alec, la sua voce è bassa ed esce a stento. «Perché non mi hai detto _niente_ prima d'ora, Magnus?».

_Sei stato proprio qui, per tutto questo tempo_.           

Magnus sta in silenzio a lungo e Alec ricerca sul suo volto qualcosa che sia decifrabile, qualcosa che possa riconoscere. Non vede l'essenza di Jace, né l'onesta di Simon, né la scontrosità di Raphael. È tutto Magnus.

E poi, Magnus stende le braccia e Alec guarda la sua mano come se stesse andando a fuoco. La _sente_ come se stesse andando a fuoco — o forse è solo Alec che sta bruciando — quando Magnus sposta con attenzione una ciocca di capelli che gli ricade mollemente sulla fronte, il grazioso  guizzo del suo polso, lo sguardo nei suoi occhi che va oltre la tenerezza.   

«Alexander, non ti spaventa» dice Magnus alla fine. «Sapere che puoi provare dei sentimenti _così forti_ per qualcuno che una parte di te ancora crede di conoscere a malapena? Perché a me _spaventa da morire._ Qualcuno che un giorno spunta nella tua vita, all'improvviso, e ti lascia senza alcuna possibilità di scelta a riguardo».

Il cuore di Alec sta martellando nel suo petto. Non sa cosa fare, come gestire questo genere di situazione, questa vicinanza che piega le pregiudiziali leggi dello spazio e del pensiero.        

_Quand'è — Quand'è diventata così la situazione?_ pensa nello stesso momento in cui lo realizza: _Dall'inizio._ Aveva guardato Jace nello specchio e non aveva avuto scelta. Si era lamentato di Clary e Simon, ma non aveva avuto scelta. Maia gli aveva chiesto aiuto e non aveva avuto scelta.        

Si stava dissanguando sull'asfalto e qualcuno gli aveva detto di fare pressione sulla ferita e _non aveva avuto scelta._

_Sarai sempre tu, non è vero?_

Alec non crede al fato, al destino, o a tutte quelle svenevolezze, ma pare che non sia stato un caso che Magnus sia stato il primo che ha visto, quando si è risvegliato nella stanza d'ospedale, sembra ci sia un motivo. Magnus era giunto nella sua vita ben prima di quel momento, fra la disorientante melodia delle accidentali conversazioni a cuore aperto alle tre del mattino e i sentimenti che Alec sapeva che non gli appartenevano, e vedere Magnus finalmente non era stato altro che una conferma di un qualcosa d'inevitabile.

Qualcosa d'inevitabile che ha portato Alec qui e che lo fa lottare anche solo per riuscire a respirare, che lo fa sudare un po' sulla nuca e che gli fa formicolare la pelle della fronte, laddove le dita di Magnus lo sfiorano.

«Aspettavo che mi visitassi» dice Magnus, tranquillo. «Uomo nella mia testa».   

«Mi... Dispiace di averci messo tanto» replica Alec.           

È straordinario — esistere in due luoghi contemporaneamente. Qui, lì, nel suo appartamento — e poi dov'è Magnus. Vorrebbe dire a Magnus: _Mi fai provare sentimenti che non ho mai provato prima, com'è possibile?_ Trattiene quel bisogno stretto contro il suo petto. Magnus lo guarda come se avesse appeso il sole nel cielo.     

Alec non si sente così incompleto, non più.

 

**___________________**

 

 

Il sole messicano è già rovente e non è nemmeno mezzogiorno. Il cielo è di un azzurro che Alec non ha mai visto, vasto, infinito e mozzafiato. Le strade odorano di  cose che deperiscono per il calore, le buche e i sampietrini luccicano. Una chiesa getta un'ombra che si fonde con quella screziata degli alberi adiacenti; l'edificio è antico e barocco e fuligginoso a causa dei gas di scarico delle automobili.  

Raphael è in piedi all'ombra della porta della chiesa — vecchia, con il legno scheggiato, il pomello di ferro pesante e mille storie da raccontare — ad assorbire la calma mattutina, tiene gli occhi chiusi. La sua camicia è sbottonata sul collo, il suo collare ecclesiastico giace allentato sulla sua gola. Alec nota l'abbassarsi della bocca di Raphael prima che Magnus possa avere almeno l'opportunità di dire qualcosa.            

Alec e Magnus visitano Raphael insieme in primo luogo solo perché l'ha suggerito Magnus, borbottando qualcosa a riguardo di voler vincere una scommessa. Non importa molto ad Alec: ha in mente di vedere il mondo oggi, tanto vale cominciare dal Messico.            

«Vattene, Magnus» dice Raphael, senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi. «Non ho intenzione di ascoltare i tuoi drammi oggi». 

«Sono solo passato a riscuotere la mia vincita» si pavoneggia Magnus ed Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, borbottando un basso _Magnus_ nell'aria cotta dal sole e priva di ogni refolo d'aria. Raphael apre gli occhi, poggiandoli immediatamente su Alec. Fa una smorfia.   

«Sei qui».       

«Esatto» sorride Magnus. «Ora sgancia».    

**  
___________________**

 

Seattle è bellissima all'alba, con la nebbia che si riversa come un'onda dalla baia. Alec non ha mai percepito così tanta umidità nell'aria, ma è pulita e fresca e corroborante. La sente purificare qualcosa in profondità nella sua anima e si sente in pace, qui, nella primitiva tranquillità del mattino.  

Clary dorme con le imposte mezze aperte e baluginii rosa e violetti  filtrano attraverso la foschia che sommerge le strade, danzando in una tenue fantasia  sul suo copriletto mentre si risveglia. Alec è in piedi davanti alla finestra, sta guardando fuori,  e Magnus guizza per la stanza, le sue dita inanellate seguono  il dorso degli album da disegno di Clary impilati in equilibrio precario sulla sedia della sua scrivania.

Le luci della città iniziano a sfarfallare nell'oscurità mentre il sole sorge, una vista che Alec ha potuto osservare molte volte dalla finestra della sua stessa stanza, ma che qui, in un qualche modo, è molto più calma, come un sogno. Sembra quasi che possa piovere oggi, proprio come ieri, e il giorno prima, e tutti quelli che Alec conosce in profondità nelle sue ossa.      

**  
___________________**

 

«Martini della casa per il mio miglior cliente» sorride Maia, facendo scivolare un calice lungo e snello  sul bancone. Magnus strappa l'oliva dallo stuzzicadenti e la mangia in un sol boccone, l'ondeggiare del suo pomo d'Adamo è ipnotizzante. «Uno di questi giorni, Magnus, ti dirò che è troppo presto perché tu — _o perché io_ — beva. Specialmente a lavoro».        

«Stiamo festeggiando, mia cara» sorride Magnus, con un cenno del capo, mentre Alec scivola sullo sgabello accanto a lui, con le pupille dilatate fin che assorbe le brillanti luci al neon e i caratteri sinuosi che d'improvviso è capace di leggere, come se avesse vissuto lì da tutta la vita. Ci sono dei gruppi di uomini d'affari con le cravatte allentate sulle loro gole che si fanno sconci e rumorosi negli angoli e un capannello di ragazze che ridacchiano al bancone. La birra è stantia e maltata nell'aria e si mescola con qualcosa di più intenso — superalcolici, forse — e ubriacante.  La musica elettronica risuona nell'aria, rendendola fastidiosa per l'elettricità statica; il sintetizzatore danza sulla pelle di Alec con passi agili.      

Maia alza un sopracciglio, il suo sorriso è sghembo.            

«Bene, ottimo» dice. «Lo stesso per te, Alec?».      

«Fagli una birra» la interrompe Magnus, a stento capace di comprimere il sorriso che gli tocca le guance.

Ad Alec non piace il sapore della birra, ma la sua espressione fa ridere Magnus, di conseguenza Alec non può fare a meno di sorridere — perché è un suono meraviglioso e riesce a sentire la spuma della birra sul suo labbro superiore così reale, così vera, così _lì._   

**  
___________________**

 

Sydney è buia e sfavillante, sul baratro della parte più oscura della notte, in cui il suono è smorzato e l'aria è fitta e sonnolenta. L'ufficio di Lydia è illuminato da un bagliore bluastro, gettato dal suo computer, a cui sta ancora lavorando nelle prime ore del mattino. Le vetrate sono ampie dal pavimento al soffitto di questo edificio e oltre Alec vede una serie di costellazioni che non ha mai conosciuto. 

Alla sua sinistra,riflessi blu e dorati che filtrano sul porto, il ponte che getta una luce chiara sull'acqua. Alla sua destra intravede le vele bianche del Teatro dell'Opera attraverso le aperture fra gli altri grattacieli.

Una città è una città, ma c'è un battito diverso nelle sue vene, un ritmo differente nel suo cuore, in qualche modo così lontani dalla New York che conosce ma oh, così familiari.

Magnus raggiunge Alec alla finestra, sfiorando la spalla di Alec con la propria, esortando Alec a guardarlo.

«È una notte splendida, non trovi?» dice Magnus, calmo. Dietro di loro, le dita di Lydia schioccano sulla tastiera e il tenue ronzio dell'aria condizionata sono gli unici rumori della stanza.       

**  
___________________**

 

Jace vive in un ampio bilocale, proprio a sud del Tamigi. Coglie il sole a metà pomeriggio e si riempie dello stesso sentimento impetuosamente caloroso che è intessuto nell'anima di Jace.   

Jace e Simon sono caduti a peso morto sul divano, sommersi dai cuscini, le loro gambe sono ingarbugliate, mentre si godono la sensazione di essere vicini.  La TV sta blaterando e Alec si prende un momento solo per osservarli dall'ingresso del salotto, i suoi occhi seguono il modo in cui Simon offre a Jace la ciotola dei popcorn senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo.           

«Cosa guardiamo?» chiede Magnus, svolazzando per la stanza come se avesse vissuto lì da sempre, tutto disinvoltura e compostezza. Simon e Jace gli riservano uno sguardo disinteressato e poi si voltano di nuovo verso la TV — finché Simon non ha una reazione a scoppio ritardato e strilla, mandando la ciotola all'aria e spargendo popcorn ovunque.            

«Alec!» esclama, balzando in piedi e facendo scricchiolare i semi sul tappeto.     

Alec fa del suo meglio per imprimersi un'espressione di nonchalance in volto, scrollando le spalle, ma dentro di lui arde la brillante fiamma dell'orgoglio.          

«Amico!».      

Simon si getta contro Alec, avvolgendo le sue braccia muscolose come meglio può, e Alec gli concede due secondi di indulgenza prima di spingerlo via per la faccia.   

«Okay, basta così».   

«Amico» dice poi Jace, sorridendo. «È grandioso».

Alec lascia che un sorriso sghembo si formi sulle sue labbra.          

«Già» dice. «Ora posso ricambiare il favore e disturbarti quando _tu_ stai cercando di dormire».   

Jace raggiunge la ciotola dei popcorn sul pavimento, afferrandone una manciata che in qualche modo  vi è rimasta all'interno, spingendoseli nella bocca — il che è un caos, perché il suo sorriso è ancora così largo e così bianco, anche con i chicchi incastrati fra i denti. Magnus si getta di peso sul divano accanto a lui, picchiettando via i popcorn solitari dai cuscini con un cipiglio scherzoso.           

C'è un sapore di casa qui. C'è un sapore di casa ovunque, con ognuno di loro, certo, ma c'è qualcosa riguardo a Jace che è facile, naturale e agevole e ad Alec piace. È diverso dall'agiatezza di Magnus, e forse c'è una sottile differenza nei due sentimenti che Alec ha identificato, ma a cui ancora non ha dato un nome — e tuttavia, Alec sente che _va bene_ essere qui. Gli è concesso. È voluto, qui.         

«Cos'è cambiato?» chiede Jace, con la bocca piena di popcorn. Alec lancia un'occhiata a Magnus, che sta guardando Simon con ilarità nello sguardo mentre Simon inizia a pulire il casino che ha combinato. Alec fa spallucce, ma c'è un sorriso sghembo lì, sulle sue labbra, che sembra una rinascita.        

Diciotto mesi dopo, certo. Ma è lì.   

**  
___________________**

 

«E così, sfortunatamente, è come mi hanno ufficiosamente bandito dal Perù» conclude Magnus, con una risata sprezzante e animata. «Non è stata una grande perdita ovviamente, ma mi piacevano molto la gente e la cultura, mentre mi trovavo lì».           

Alec sorride e china il capo. Non è sicuro del motivo per cui le sue guance siano rosse — magari ha qualcosa a che fare con il whiskey che Magnus sta sorseggiando, che Alec riesce a percepire come un bruciore ambrato che gli scende lungo la gola, ovviamente — o magari ha a che fare con il modo in cui Magnus lo sta guardando, intenso, assorbito dalle reazioni di Alec ai suoi racconti. Ne ha molti e sa che ad Alec piace ascoltarli.

Sono nel loft di Magnus — Alec lo sta visitando, proprio come ha fatto quasi tutti i giorni nelle ultime due settimane. Inizialmente Alec era stato timido riguardo al passare a trovarlo, apparendo una volta o due con una scusa già sulle labbra, perché stava ancora prendendo la mano con il pensare a Magnus e poi _essere accanto a Magnus_ — ma Magnus le aveva rigettate con un gesto della mano e un sorriso affezionato. Aveva riso e aveva affermato che non dovrebbero limitarsi più alle visite alle tre del mattino; Alec aveva sorriso timidamente ma gli piaceva come suonava quella risposta.           

Alec  ne aveva approfittato, del visitare gli altri, ovviamente. Alle volte, durante un turno particolarmente trito nella macchina di pattuglia, era scivolato via nell'oscurità di una notte di Sydney, o aveva vagato in una galleria d'arte a Seattle, o era comparso durante un sermone a Città del Messico. Ha cominciato a visitare Jace alla mattina presto, quando Alec va nella palestra situata in fondo alla strada e Jace è già in sala a Londra, a lavorare con un cliente. Si allenano insieme in un silenzio amichevole, senza nemmeno salutarsi, ma condividendo un sorriso quando hanno entrambi terminato e Alec deve andare al lavoro.    

Ma la maggior parte del suo tempo la trascorre con Magnus. Alec si sente un po' in colpa, perché era abituato che fossero lui e Jace, prima di Magnus, ma ora — beh.            

Magnus ha una forza di gravità e Alec è incapace di sottrarvisi. Non che pensi di volersene sottrarre.    

Gli piace essere raggomitolato sul divano di Magnus, entrambi con le gambe piegate sotto i loro corpi, l'uno voltato verso l'altro, Magnus che appoggia il capo nel palmo contro il dorso del divano e guarda Alec mentre parla. È una sorta d'intimità, una sorta di vulnerabilità che Alec si è concesso di rado.

Si chiede se sarebbe la stessa cosa se lui e Magnus dovessero —.  

Se loro —.     

Se loro dovessero incontrarsi di persona. Se i tocchi di Magnus sarebbero così magnanimi se fossero reali, tangibili,  se il calore della sua pelle non fosse qualcosa  generato  dal lobo frontale del suo cervello.         

Alec ha pensato di sollevare la questione più di una volta. Risiede proprio al di sotto della sua lingua, agitata, a stento trattenuta, me è —.    

Beh, non è spaventato,  ma è nervoso riguardo al chiedere a Magnus di incontrarsi di persona. Non vuole che Magnus gli dica di no. Alec non pensa che lo farebbe, ma il pensiero oscilla come la lama di una ghigliottina sopra il suo collo e Alec non è mai stato bravo a chiedere ciò che vuole.    

Lancia un'occhiata a Magnus, i suoi occhi guizzano sul suo volto. Sembra un po' stanco — ha in corso un caso complicato che lo sta tenendo sveglio da ore — ma l'acume attenuato sta bene su di lui. Non che ad Alec non piacciano la sua acutezza, la sua destrezza  e la verve che scoppietta sulla sua pelle... Ma gli piace il lato di Magnus che non molte altre persone riescono a vedere, il lato che è nascosto dietro un'armatura composta da una valigetta ventiquattrore in pelle, giacche costose e una risata sprezzante. La mitezza, la franchezza, il modo in cui fa sentire Alec come se fosse la persona più importante nella stanza, anche quando la stanza è affollata.   

Ad Alec piace un sacco. Lo rende agitato.  

«Dimmi qualcosa di te» dice Magnus, i suoi occhi sonnolenti fissi sulla mascella di Alec. «Qualcosa che non so».

Alec lo prende in giro, i suoi occhi sfrecciano via, verso il pavimento.       

«Sono abbastanza sicuro del fatto che tu sappia tutto».      

«Sai che non è vero, Alexander. So solo quello che tu mi lasci sapere di te, proprio qui, proprio ora. Dimmi della tua infanzia, di ciò che volevi essere una volta cresciuto, del primo ragazzo che hai baciato —».

Alec è salvo per un pelo — o per il rumore di una chiave nella serratura della sua porta d'ingresso.        

«Izzy è a casa» dice rapidamente, allontanandosi da Magnus, la sua faccia dev'essere inevitabilmente rossa. Cerca di fare del suo meglio per controllare il sentimento. «Uhm — Asp... Aspetta».        

Alec sbatte le palpebre ed è di nuovo nel suo salotto, proprio mentre Izzy entra in casa. Magnus gli è seduto accanto sul divano, immobile, ma si è discostato, e tra di loro c'è più spazio di quanto Alec vorrebbe. Magnus non dice nulla, nessun commento scherzoso, lo sta solo guardando.           

«Alec!» lo chiama Izzy. «Alec, sei a casa?».

«Sono qui, Iz» risponde. «Tutto okay?».     

Ode un "sì" seguito dai caratteristici rumori di lei che si toglie i tacchi, riponendoli nella scarpiera. «Alla grande, in realtà! Ho delle novità!».      

Appare e attraversa la stanza velocemente per poi abbassarsi e salutare Alec con un abbraccio. Ma non è Alec che abbraccia, è Magnus — anche se, per lei, sono la stessa identica persona che condivide il corpo di Alec.

Magnus fa un sorrisetto, ma ricambia l'abbraccio di Izzy, e Alec scuote la testa con disperazione.

«Che novità, Izzy?» chiede apertamente. Il sorriso di Magnus è malizioso e Alec vorrebbe sgridarlo per questo. Piuttosto, gli volta le spalle, guardando deliberatamente Izzy.       

_«Beh»_   dice lei, le sue labbra rosse sono stese in un sorriso abbagliante. «Ascoltami, okay? Ma — ti senti bene, Alec?».        

«Eh?».

«La tua faccia è davvero arrossata». Gli appoggia il dorso della mano sulla fronte e Alec sussulta. «Hai la febbre?».

«Sto bene» borbotta Alec, allontanando la sua mano. «Non c'è niente che non vada. Che cosa stavi —».

Izzy lancia un'occhiata al cellulare di Alec, abbandonato sul tavolino da caffè, e fa due più due, nonostante Alec potrebbe obiettare che non c'è nemmeno un _uno_.    

«Oh» dice e il suo sorriso si fa più scaltro. «Ho interrotto qualcosa? Stavi parlando di nuovo con il tuo ragazzo segreto?».      

«Io — no — _cosa?_ ». 

«Non fare il finto tonto con me, Alec» dice Izzy, lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona di fronte ad Alec. Si siede protesa in avanti, con un gomito sul ginocchio e il mento appoggiato sul palmo della mano, all'erta. Le luccicano gli occhi. «Non essere così sconvolto! Pensavi che non ti sentissi stare al telefono tutte le notti nella tua stanza? Le pareti _sono_ sottili, _hermano_ ».      

«Non è — Izzy, è —».          

«Magnus, non è vero? O Jace? O entrambi — Non ti giudicherò, Alec, se è questo che —».      

«Jace è un _amico_ » sbotta Alec a denti stretti. «Izzy».        

«Quindi è Magnus» dice Izzy, spumeggiante. «Quando me lo presenti?».

In panico, Alec lancia un'occhiata verso dov'era seduto Magnus, ma se n'è andato, e Alec non è certo se sia un sollievo oppure no. Riesce ancora a percepire qualcuno _ridere_ attraverso il legame.          

«Lui non è — Noi non siamo —» si sforza Alec. «Non è _come pensi_ ».     

«Sorridi molto di più ultimamente. È evidente che ti rende felice».           

_Lo fa_ , pensa Alec, prima di potersi fermare. Spera che nessuno stia ascoltando. È mortificante, decisamente.

_«Izzy»_ la supplica disperatamente.    

«Va bene, va bene» lo asseconda. «Voglio solo sapere cosa ti sta succedendo, Alec. Sembra quasi che tu faccia fatica a raccontarmi qualsiasi cosa negli ultimi tempi».     

«Ti dirò tutto».          

«Non riguardo a questo»dice Izzy. «Non riguardo a _cose personali_.  Voglio sapere, Alec».        

«Beh, non c'è niente da dire su Magnus» borbotta Alec e non gli sfugge il modo in cui gli occhi di Izzy continuano a brillare mentre il nome di Magnus lascia le sue labbra. «Piuttosto, non eri tu che dovevi dire qualcosa _a me?_ ». 

«Ah! Sì».       

Izzy inizia a raccontare una lunga storia che si riduce al fatto che le è stata offerta una promozione, ma probabilmente implicherà che debba trasferirsi fuori città. Alec si congratula con lei, come sa che dovrebbe fare, e prova un'ondata di orgoglio per lei, ma è contemporanea alla deprimente constatazione che l'unica persona _reale_ nel suo mondo non sarà più ad una camera di distanza. Hanno trascorso insieme tutta la loro vita e questo è il genere di cambiamento che Alec non è sicuro di riuscire a gestire bene.

«Ho parlato anche con mamma e papà» dice poi Izzy, e se già il sangue di Alec era freddo, ora si gela all'istante. «Lo so. Ero sorpresa anche io che abbiano risposto al telefono. Ma so quanto dura sarà continuare a pagare l'affitto di questo appartamento se ci metti un po' a trovare un nuovo coinquilino, e non voglio che tu ti debba trasferire, quindi — hanno detto che avrebbero considerato l'idea di darti una mano. Per un po'».  

«Hanno detto cosa?».           

«Già» conferma Izzy con un sorriso. «Penso stiano cambiando idea. Finalmente. È una cosa _bella_ , Alec».

«Già» le fa eco Alec. Da qualche parte, vagamente, percepisce Jace pungolarlo e punzecchiarlo per assicurarsi che stia bene. «È solo che — Mi mancherai, Iz».           

«Mi mancherai anche tu, fratellone» dice Izzy. Balza dalla poltrona e si getta sul divano accanto ad Alec, appoggiando la sua guancia sulla sua spalla, con il braccio attorno alla sua vita, stringendolo forte. «Ci vedremo ancora. Inoltre — sembra che stiano succedendo un sacco di cose nella tua vita ora».     

Gli dà un pizzicotto e Alec le dà un colpetto sul fianco col gomito, ed ecco come trascorrono la serata, raggomitolati insieme sul divano, parlando piano dei grandi progetti di Izzy, solo loro due, soli ma insieme.

Alec è grato che nessuno lo interrompa e la sua testa, per una volta, è inviluppata in un delizioso silenzio.

Gli mancherà così tanto. Vorrebbe aver trascorso più tempo con lei, in questi ultimi mesi. È come se si fossero mancati, come navi nella notte.        

Alec le dice quasi la verità sul cluster, sulla connessione, e tutte quelle sensazioni confuse che Magnus Bane fa apparire nel suo petto. Quasi. Siede sulla sua lingua, è un peso, ma quasi non trova lo spazio fra le frasi di Izzy per infilarvela.      

Quella notte va a letto sentendosi un po' triste. Il pensiero di dover affrontare il lavoro l'indomani, di dover sopportare le chiacchiere inutili di Raj, di dover trascorrere la giornata ad archiviare scartoffie e compilare rapporti lo fa sentire fiacco. L'idea che i suoi genitori siano  dall'altro capo della prossima telefonata lo riempie di un vago senso di terrore.       

La consapevolezza che Izzy, l'unica persona che può abbracciare e di cui può percepire davvero il calore, se ne sta andando lontano lo fa pensare di nuovo a Magnus.            

«Tesoro» dice Magnus, appoggiato alla testiera del suo letto, abbassando lo sguardo per osservare Alec sul cuscino. Magnus allunga un braccio, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte, come fa spesso. I suoi occhi sono delicati e comprensivi e ciò lo fa sentire miserabile.    

Alec riesce a stento a guardarlo e si sente orribile quando si volta sul letto, seppellendo la faccia nel cuscino, dando la schiena a Magnus.     

Le anime gemelle non sono rare. Alec lo sa: ne ha sette, dopotutto, e Magnus ne ha avute _quattordici_ , il che probabilmente commuoverebbe chiunque altro. Qualcun altro, qualcuno senza la _connessione_ che loro hanno, si prenderebbe gioco di Magnus, dicendogli che è troppo romantico, troppo sognatore per essersi innamorato realmente e profondamente di così tante persone.        

Le anime gemelle sono semplici da trovare quando puoi vivere così tante vite in una volta sola. Ci sono così tante persone là fuori, sparpagliate per il mondo, e Alec ne ha incontrate più di quante la maggior parte della gente non ne incontrerà in una vita. Le anime gemelle si presentano sotto così tante forme: ragazzi con i capelli dorati, ragazze che nascondono un ringhio dietro a denti affilati, anche sorelle carine — perché chi ha davvero bisogno di un legame psichico per trovare qualcuno che importi veramente, alla fine di tutto? Izzy è stata, e sempre sarà, parte di Alec quanto lo sono tutti loro.       

Il Nord geografico, però. Quello è diverso. Quel punto _de facto_ su una bussola che potrebbe facilmente condurre in così tanti luoghi, ma che in qualche modo finisce per puntare solo verso una persona. La Stella Polare, che Alec sa che metà delle persone nella sua testa non riescono nemmeno a vedere, i loro cieli notturni sono differenti da quello che egli condivide volentieri con Magnus.Quel sentimento irrequieto che lo trascina più in profondità rispetto al suo riluttante affetto per Clary, o il suo rispetto professionale per Lydia, o il suo cameratismo fraterno con Jace.    

Proprio prima che il sonno lo colga, Alec schizza di nuovo nel loft di Magnus, i suoi occhi vanno immediatamente alla schiena di Magnus mentre questi gironzola per il suo salotto, con un bicchiere di whiskey già fra le mani, per un istante ignaro di Alec. Si sente in colpa per pensare a Magnus ora che è così intricato con Izzy, ma la verità è che il suo cuore è sempre stato un casino filiforme.          

Per la seconda volta nella sua vita Alec si ritrova a pensare: _Oh, eccoti qui._

_Sei ciò che ho desiderato per tutto questo tempo._

 

**___________________**

 

 

«Sai, è buffo» dice Jace, respirando a fatica, con le mani sui fianchi. Il sudore fa luccicare la sua pelle e ha un baluginio selvaggio negli occhi, quello che ha sempre dopo un allenamento intenso. «Tu e Magnus».

Alec è con Jace e stanno svolazzando fra l'appartamento di Alec e la palestra di Jace, in un pomeriggio di domenica che nessuno dei due, avevano deciso, doveva essere ozioso. Jace aveva chiesto ad Alec di mostrargli la sua routine di riscaldamento e Alec era stato propenso a fare _qualsiasi cosa_ pur di non pensare ad Izzy che se ne sta per andare e, così, avevano trascorso l'ultima mezzora fra esercizi addominali e sollevamenti e vedere chi durava più nei plank, perché entrambi sono a dir poco competitivi.

Ogni inspirazione di Alec è esagerata mentre cerca di riprendere fiato. La sua mano scivola sulla fronte madida di sudore e poi tira indietro i capelli, appiattendoli contro il capo.      

«Cosa c'entriamo io e Magnus?».     

«Beh, insomma» dice Jace, roteando le spalle, prima di abbassarsi a toccare i propri piedi, sciogliendo i muscoli delle braccia e della schiena. «Io e Simon _viviamo insieme_ e non passiamo così tanto tempo l'uno con l'altro come voi due».  

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia.

«Ci hai spiato, per caso?».    

Jace alza gli occhi al cielo, un'abitudine che ha preso da Alec.       

«Amico, no. È solo che — sai. Lo sento. Nel mio petto, nello stomaco, come ti pare. Quando tu sei felice, o quando lui lo è, o quando siete entrambi felici e, spesso e volentieri, lo siete nello stesso momento. Tanto per dire».      

«Beh, _piantala_ » borbotta Alec, sentendo le guance avvampare.     

«Senti, non devi nasconderlo, Alec» continua Jace, stupido. «So di aver detto quelle stronzate sul narcisismo, tempo fa, ma... Era prima. Prima, sai, di Simon e Clary. E prima, quando Magnus era più un melodrammatico».

«Penso sia ancora un po' melodrammatico» dice Alec, piano, ma sente di poterlo affermare in modo positivo.

«Già» concorda Jace. «Ma non ho intenzione di dirglielo in faccia. Inoltre, non è più com'era prima. Era solito essere confuso — non incasinato, o qualcosa del genere. Ma era solito fare così tante cose, _tutto il tempo_ , concentrandosi su tutte queste cose tutto in una volta; era caotico. Mi faceva male la testa per tutto il tempo, cazzo. Ma ora, è come se — come se fosse più focalizzato».   

Quando Alec non commenta, Jace lo fissa con uno sguardo carico d'aspettativa.

«Su di _te_ ».     

La giornata peggiora quando appare Clary, proprio mentre Alec sta preparando la cena per sé e per Izzy. I suoi capelli rossi sono raccolti in una coda e c'è della vernice sulle  sue braccia, all'attaccatura dei capelli, spruzzata sulle sue guance.  Alec alza un sopracciglio nella sua direzione, ma non si aspetta davvero una spiegazione.

E lei, a sua volta, non ne fornisce una.         

«Sai, Alec» dice, appollaiandosi al ripiano della cucina, facendo sì che Alec debba strascicare i piedi da un'altra parte. «Penso che l'amore all'interno di un cluster debba essere la forma d'amore più pura che esista».

Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, girandole attorno per raggiungere i piatti nella credenza. Li appoggia sul piano di lavoro con un po' troppa forza e trasale al forte rumore.     

«Ascolta, Fray, ci sono un luogo e un momento per i tuoi drammi amorosi, e non mi interes—».

«Penso che dovresti provarci» continua, ignorando le proteste di Alec. «Solo perché tu lo sappia. So che sei concentrato su Isabelle ultimamente, ma credo che —».     

«...Hai parlato con Jace» dice Alec, con tono piatto, stringendo gli occhi.            

Clary gli sorride in modo carino e Alec decide che oggi gli piace ancor meno del solito. Specialmente quando convoca dal nulla Lydia, vestita con dei pantaloni della tuta e una canotta, che la fanno apparire alla buona in modo allarmante. Alec ha imparato la lezione.       

«Non devi mentirci, Alec» dice, sorridendo a sua volta. Alec decisamente non si sente di sorridere. «Possiamo percepirlo tutti. Ti meriti di essere felice».   

«Io sono felice» borbotta Alec e quella _non_ è una bugia. «Izzy ha ottenuto un buon lavoro, io otterrò una promozione entro la fine dell'anno e i miei genitori a quanto pare non mi odiano. _Felice_ ».       

Un pensiero che non gli appartiene filtra nella sua testa. Non è sicuro di chi sia, ma punge:  _Dubito saprebbe cosa significa essere felici anche se la felicità stessa gli desse una sberla sulla nuca._

Jace, probabilmente. O Maia. O Raphael. È infastidito da tutti loro e tenta di immaginare di erigere delle mura attorno alla sua mente per tenerli al di fuori. Non è bravo a farlo quanto Raphael.

«Vogliamo che tu sia felice, Alec» insiste Clary. Allunga un braccio, accarezzandogli una spalla, ma Alec la ignora. «Ti prendi sempre cura di tutti gli altri, anche se non vuoi ammetterlo. Ma notiamo le piccole cose, Alec. Sappiamo tutti cosa fai per noi. Assicurandoci che noi siamo felici».  

«È ora che tu ti prenda cura di te stesso» dice Lydia, incrociando le braccia. Ricorda qualcosa che gli aveva detto Maia in precedenza e Alec si sente abbastanza collaborativo da accettarlo. «Lascia che ricambiamo il favore».

«Impicciandovi nei miei affari?» rimbecca Alec, permaloso. Lydia lo ignora.       

«Esattamente» dice. «Ne hai passate tante, negli ultimi anni».       

Non ha torto. La vita di Alec sembra una giostra perenne di alti e bassi, e quei bassi gli hanno davvero scorticato le ginocchia quando ha toccato il fondo. Ma gli alti —.         

«Avrò una bella cena tranquilla con mia sorella prima che si trasferisca» dice Alec sommessamente, le spalle che ciondolano. «Questo mi renderà felice stasera».      

«Va bene» dice Lydia e poi scompare, e qualcosa nella testa di Alec gli fa sapere che è andata dritta, dritta da Magnus.

**  
___________________**

Izzy si trasferisce in primavera e Alec si prende un weekend intero di malattia al lavoro per accompagnarla dall'altra parte del Paese, trasportando tutte le sue cose a Los Angeles, verso il suo nuovo lavoro e la sua nuova vita.     

Quando torna a New York l'appartamento sembra vuoto e non aveva mai realizzato quanto spazio Izzy occupasse nella sua vita prima d'ora. Ci sono buchi nella libreria dove erano posizionati i manuali di Izzy e l'armadietto del bagno è stato completamente ripulito di tutti i suoi trucchi, e quando vaga nella sua stanza, dove resta ancora una scia del suo profumo, gli fa male fissare il materasso nudo e i segni della carta da parati sul muro.         

Non si è sentito _solo_ per un po', ma ora sì, si sente solo.     

«Dio è con te» dice Raphael, seduto nuovamente sulla sua poltrona. «Vieni a parlargli».

E Alec non ha mai creduto in Dio, non ha mai sentito il bisogno di credere in Dio, considerato tutto ciò che ha passato e che sembra iniquo e ingiusto, ma accetta comunque l'offerta di Raphael, e si siede negli ultimi banchi di una chiesa nei sobborghi di Città del Messico mentre la notte si avvicina, fitta e calda e asfissiante, e ascolta un sermone in una lingua che Izzy amava.        

Quando il sermone termina e Raphael sta parlando a bassa voce con le signore anziane sedute al primo banco, Magnus scivola sulla panca accanto ad Alec.          

«Alexander» dice. La sua voce è in qualche modo più musicale del solito, qui, sotto i soffitti a volta e nelle ecoiche stanze di una chiesa.  

«Sì» risponde Alec, con un sospiro. È difficile essere freddo e brutale in un posto come questo; è ancor più difficile con Magnus. Decide di non mentire. «Sto bene. Capita. Solo che pensavo — Non lo so. Forse pensavo che non sarebbe successo così presto».          

«Sei preoccupato per Isabelle?» chiede Magnus.     

«Già. Siamo stati solo noi a lungo. Abbiamo sempre vissuto insieme. Io — Non sa nemmeno come farsi da mangiare, Magnus». La risata di Alec è ansimante e sconfitta, ma Magnus continua a sorridere.     

«Starà bene. Isabelle è una donna formidabile. Sei tu quello di cui mi preoccupo, Alexander».   

Alec lancia un'occhiata a Magnus e scrolla le spalle, un _cosa puoi farci_. Alec ha trascorso parecchie notti, nel suo viaggio di ritorno a Los Angeles, sveglio alle tre del mattino nel letto di un qualche motel del cazzo sentendosi decisamente blu, e sa che anche Magnus l'ha condiviso. Ma Magnus non lascerà perdere.

«Alexander, guardami».       

Una qualche parte di Alec non vuole fare quanto gli è stato chiesto: vuole continuare a guardare davanti a sé, cocciuto come sempre, con un peso immobile sulle sue spalle. Vuole che il mondo sappia che è triste e stanco e vuole solo sentirsi scoraggiato per un solo dannato momento.      

L'altra parte di Alec vuole essere felice. Ha avuto gente sconosciuta nella sua testa, i suoi genitori l'hanno abbandonato a sé stesso per aver fatto coming out, gli hanno sparato sul lavoro, è arrivato a tanto così dal perdere le persone a cui tiene in così tanti modi... e ne ha avuto abbastanza di scappare dall'unica cosa buona che ha ancora a portata di mano.        

Un'altra parte ancora di Alec è innamorata di un uomo nella sua testa e sa implicitamente cosa significa ardere per  il desiderio che sente nel petto.           

Si volta verso Magnus, in quella chiesa, e mette le mani a coppa attorno alle mandibole di Magnus. Gli occhi di Magnus si spalancano, e, nella luce serale che filtra attraverso le vetrate colorate, Alec si vede riflesso.

Bacia Magnus dolcemente.   

Le labbra di Magnus si aprono in preghiera per lui, arrendevoli e morbide e gloriose mentre tracciano il contorno della bocca di Alec, e le sue mani si chiudono contro i polsi di Alec, stringendolo delicatamente.

Il suo respiro è caldo e umido,  e lui sa di legno di sandalo e caffè e tutte le cose buone, giuste e desiderate, e il cuore di Alec martella come il ritmo di un tamburo nel suo petto.           

In un bacio, pensa Alec, Magnus saprà tutte le cose che egli ha messo a tacere.  Deve saperle.    

Il bacio termina sommessamente, così com'è iniziato, ma non si separano, mentre Alec appoggia la propria fronte a quella di Magnus e si limita a _respirare_. Non è certo di dove finisca il suo respiro e inizi quello di Magnus, ma non importa davvero. Gli occhi di Alec si chiudono, ma sa che Magnus lo sta ancora guardando, lo sta contemplando, non disposto a perdere nemmeno un istante.           

Il calore della notte messicana bagna la loro pelle, e la pioggia di Seattle li inzuppa fino al midollo, e la musica da discoteca di Tokyo filtra nel loro sangue, ma Alec non si è mai sentito più presente in tutta la sua vita.

Magnus sospira, sollevato e deliziato, e risuona nelle ossa di Alec.            

«Continui a sorprendermi».  

«In senso buono, spero».      

Magnus sorride, e poi sorride anche Alec, sporgendosi di nuovo per premere delicatamente la propria bocca all'angolo del labbro di Magnus, i suoi polpastrelli che si spostano, cullando le guance di Magnus fra le sue mani. Le dita di Magnus si librano sulle costole di Alec, trovando lentamente il loro percorso sulla sua camicia, sui bottoni, sul distintivo di metallo appeso al suo petto, arrivando su fino ad indugiare alla base della gola di Alec, per poi scendere sulle sue clavicole. Alec sente il sangue pulsare sotto la pelle, perché lo sente Magnus. Vede come le ombre pesanti ricadono sul suo volto, perché le vede Magnus. Sa che alcune cose sono inevitabili, perché lo sa Magnus.         

_Loro_.  Loro sono inevitabili — ecco ciò che pensa Magnus,  ecco ciò che Magnus _ha pensato_ per lungo tempo, da prima di quella telefonata fuori dal distretto, da prima che si incontrassero, da molto prima che Alec realizzasse il motivo per cui il sentimento che persiste quando è vicino a Magnus è così sommessamente differente dal sentimento che prova per il resto del cluster.      

«Magnus».

Non è Alec a parlare. È Raphael, e Magnus non nasconde il suo sospiro di sconforto mentre si allontana da Alec. Gli occhi di Alec si aprono e il mondo è caliginoso mentre torna furtivamente ai colori. Lascia cadere le proprie mani dal volto di Magnus, appoggiandole ora sulle sue spalle ampie.           

«Cosa c'è, Raphael?» chiede Magnus, visibilmente infastidito. Alec sente la pressione dei polpastrelli di Magnus sulla sua pelle dove Magnus rifiuta di lasciarlo. Lo riscalda, dorato.      

_«Si tratta di Lydia»._

Alec diventa lentamente consapevole di un ronzio nelle sue orecchie. Incomincia piano, a malapena udibile, ma più vi si concentra, più rumoroso diventa. Anche Magnus lo ode chiaramente, perché si arraffa diritto, con le mani che lasciano il petto di Alec, e si volta a guardare la navata laterale fra i banchi della chiesa.

«Oh no». È a malapena un sospiro, ma ad Alec si gela il sangue nelle vene.          

C'è una donna che giace al suolo, con i capelli biondi sparpagliati e il corpo spiegazzato, completamente immobile, se non fosse per la debole respirazione. Un momento è lì, quello dopo — _scomparsa_.         

«Cos'è successo?» chiede Alec, balzando in piedi. La chiesa diventa il loft di Magnus, le luci di Brooklyn soffocate dalle tende pesanti che sommergono le finestre. Alec è in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, e Jace, Clary, Simon e Maia sono sul divano, con gli occhi spalancati ed irrequieti.        

Magnus sta camminando avanti e indietro attorno alla scrivania, i suoi passi sono lunghi, temibili e decisi, con Raphael al suo fianco.           

«Che succede?» chiede Raphael di nuovo. Cerca di mettersi in contatto con Lydia attraverso il legame, ma la risposta è debole, come se la sua coscienza stesse sfarfallando. «È il Circolo?».   

«Probabile» dice Magnus, piano. La sua voce è pericolosa, il crepitio di un tuono sulla sua lingua. «Deve aver lasciato qualcosa tramite cui sono riusciti a rintracciarla. Sapevo che eravamo superficiali. _Dannazione!_ ».

Un violento movimento della mano fa volare il contenuto della sua scrivania al suolo, il clangore li fa trasalire tutti.            

«Stava ancora cercando di rintracciarli?» chiede Simon. _«Oh no»._

«Sì, Simon» risponde seccamente Magnus. «Stava cercando di farlo. E questo _non sarebbe dovuto succedere_ ».

«Che cosa dobbiamo fare?» chiede allora Alec, prima che Simon si faccia strappare la testa — non che Alec non sarebbe la prima scelta. «Come la salviamo?».         

Magnus si schiaccia il setto nasale, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento. Quando li riapre, Alec non può fingere di non averci visto una piccola esitazione.        

«C'è qualcuno che può raggiungerla?» dice Magnus. «Io sono bloccato, ma se uno di noi riuscisse a mettersi in contatto —». 

«Io non riesco proprio a sentirla» si preoccupa Simon. «Non c'è niente, lei è proprio — lei non è — è...?».

«Io credo di avere una traccia» dice Jace, con gli occhi serrati, la bocca contratta in una linea rigida e determinata. «È debole, ma sembra un ospedale dall'odore. È tremolante». 

«Bene, bene» dice Magnus. Gira sui tacchi, estraendo il proprio pc dal cassetto della scrivania, aprendolo. «Nient'altro? Simon, Clary, uno di voi si renda utile e si metta in contatto col suo ufficio. Vedete quando se n'è andata — _se_ se n'è andata. Dove stava andando».  

Dove Simon è ancora pallido e brancolante, Clary annuisce con decisione, e all'improvviso c'è un cellulare premuto contro il suo orecchio e sta ascoltando minuziosamente il segnale di centrale.      

«È decisamente un ospedale» afferma poi Maia. «Riesco a vedere una flebo e un elettrocardiogramma».

«Riesci a vedere un nome?» chiede Magnus.          

«St. Vincent» dice Alec e Magnus lancia un'occhiata ad Alec oltre la propria spalla, le dita si bloccano sulla tastiera del computer. «Un medico ha appena lasciato la stanza. La targhetta sul camice diceva St. Vincent».

«Alexander, riesci a vederla? Sei lì?».          

È strano: tutte le altre volte in cui Alec ha visitato qualcuno, è stato semplice discernere fra qui e lì, scegliendo se dovesse saltellare avanti e indietro fra qui e dove si trovano gli altri. Non questa volta, comunque,  con il loft di Magnus e una sala operatoria in un ospedale a Sydney che esistono fianco a fianco, estendendosi l'uno nell'altro.  Alec  sente simultaneamente l'odore di antisettico e di legno di sandalo.   Percepisce il tappeto  sfarzoso sotto ai piedi e allo stesso tempo trasale sotto le luci fredde e artificiali che rifrangono le pareti bianche e sterili.           

Ma sì, è lì, in piedi accanto al letto di Lydia, a fissare le manette d'argento che ancorano i suoi polsi alla struttura del letto, a contare i suoi respiri impercettibili che si contorcono nel suo petto, a guardare con orrore mentre gli occhi di lei si rovesciano.        

«Lydia» dice. Cerca di scuoterla per svegliarla e lei mormora qualcosa che potrebbe essere il suo nome. «Lydia, mi senti? Sono Alec. Mi senti?».           

«L'ufficio ha detto che se n'è andata quasi due ore fa» sta dicendo Clary, nel loft. «È uscita per il pranzo e non è più tornata».        

«Okay»replica Magnus. «Sto estraendo la lista delle operazioni programmate per oggi al St. Vincent, a Sydney. Questo è il loro modus operandi, l'ho già visto prima. Vediamo cosa sta succedendo».

Lydia geme, mentre cerca di sollevare le mani per portarsele al volto, ma le manette tintinnano e tirano. Le mani di Alec volano immediatamente verso di esse — e se c'è una cosa che sa fare, è aprire un paio di manette con la sola forza delle dita. Non è inutile.          

«Lydia» ripete risolutamente. Lotta per mantenere la voce ferma. «Lydia, sono Alec. Ti aiuterò a uscire di qui, ma devi svegliarti».         

Cerca di non pensare alla logistica della situazione — come non sia nemmeno lui, in realtà, a gettare le manette al suolo e poi ad armeggiare con la sua flebo prima di strapparla dal suo polso — e magari dopo si meraviglierà della forza di Lydia, che incespica mentre scende dal letto mentre è ancora mezza sedata, ma ora tutto ciò che deve fare è afferrarla prima che le sue gambe cedano e lei cada al suolo.         

«Alec» riesce a dire, è un peso morto fra le sue braccia. La solleva contro il suo petto, agganciando un braccio attorno alla sua vita e cercando disperatamente di farla stare in piedi. L'adrenalina sta scorrendo nelle sue vene, è un dolore lancinante su per le sue braccia e giù lungo la sua spina dorsale, e stringe i denti, lo sopporta, come gli è stato insegnato di fare da tutta la vita.      

«Ti tireremo fuori da qui» le dice, mentre lei biascica un qualcosa che potrebbe essere un sì e per lui è più che abbastanza.    

I suoi occhi si affrettano nel vagare per la stanza, cercando qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che possa aiutare, e alla fine opta per un bisturi, che è meglio di nulla, ma sembra troppo leggero stretto nel suo pugno. Non è una pistola, questo è certo, e la sua mano è troppo grande e goffa attorno ad esso.        

«Magnus» sibila. _«Aiutami»._  

«Ci penso io» dice Magnus, dentro la sua testa. «L'unica operazione chirurgica che inizia fra mezz'ora è una craniotomia. Che suona sospettosamente come una copertura per una lobotomia, per quanto mi riguarda. È esattamente ciò che quei _bastardi_ hanno fatto a Ragnor. Come sta Lydia?».        

Alec abbassa lo sguardo su Lydia, crollata contro il suo petto, ma si sta sforzando di tenere gli occhi aperti e concentrati su un modo che deve star fluttuando.   

«Non è lucida, ma è sveglia» dice Alec, sollevandola più in alto, contro il suo fianco. «Come usciamo da qui, Magnus?».

«Devo trovare le planimetrie, tu intanto dirigiti verso l'uscita più vicina. Simon, puoi piantarla di farti prendere dal panico e renderti utile e chiamare un taxi o qualcosa che li aspetti fuori dall'ospedale? _Grazie_. Alec — sei nella sala operatoria numero tre. È al secondo piano e l'uscita più vicina è una scalinata a cinquanta piedi lungo il corridoio che porta ad un'uscita di sicurezza».       

«Okay» dice Alec. Zoppica con Lydia oltre la porta, sbirciando attraverso la finestra circolare che conduce alla sala del lavaggio chirurgico.  Fortunatamente è vuota e quindi Alec impiega tutto il proprio peso — che è molto meno di quello che si aspettava — per spingere la porta e aprirla. Si sforzano di attraversare la stanza e Alec afferra un camice bianco da un gancio vicino al lavandino, gettandolo sulle spalle di Lydia come meglio può.       

La respirazione di Lydia è più profonda ora, più penetrante, più rude, ed Alec non è sicuro che sia una cosa positiva, ma non ha il tempo di pensarci, basandosi sull'istinto. Appiattisce entrambi contro le successive porte e accosta l'orecchio alla plastica. Le voci sono smorzate, non vicine, e quindi si azzarda a spingere un po' e a sbirciare attraverso la fessura.       

«C'è la polizia» sibila, quando intravede due uomini in un'uniforme blu simile alla sua. «No — Non sono poliziotti. La pistola che portano appesa al fianco non è della polizia. E l'uniforme non è loro, perché non si adatta».

Sotto il suo braccio, Lydia si contorce, un gemito di dolore le sfugge dalle labbra serrate con forza. Si affloscia contro Alec e Alec la sente come un'esplosione alla tempia.           

L'ospedale poi tremola e Alec per poco non perde l'equilibrio, trovandosi gettato di nuovo nel suo stesso appartamento, a fissare il letto vuoto di Izzy. Gli gira la testa e le ginocchia minacciano di non sostenerlo. È solo e il silenzio è assordante.

«No» dice Alec con ferocia. _«No»._

Pensa a Magnus e torna immediatamente nel loft, gli altri lo stanno fissando. Simon è al telefono e Maia e Raphael sono raccolti attorno al pc  di Magnus, mentre Magnus cammina avanti e indietro per la stanza. Si congela sul posto quando vede Alec.    

«Alec» dice. Si incontrano a metà stanza, le mani di Magnus trovano i gomiti di Alec, stringendolo con forza.

«L'ho persa» dice rapidamente. «E ci sono delle guardie armate nel corridoio. Ce ne sono due. Alte un metro e ottanta ciascuna, di ottanta chili, entrambi con armi da fuoco, almeno una, probabilmente di più. Dobbiamo oltrepassarle».

Alec sente di nuovo l'odore di antisettico, e c'è uno strattone nelle sue tempie, ma non è abbastanza forte da riportarlo indietro.     

Sul divano, Jace sussulta.      

«Alec, l'hai sentito?» dice.    

«Sì, è Lydia» replica Alec. Chiude gli occhi e cerca di concentrarsi. Pensa alla prima volta che ha incontrato Maia, che è apparsa dal nulla nel suo salotto, e poi pensa a Simon, che l'aveva cercato nell'auto di pattuglia quella sera, con una supplica sulle labbra. «Okay. Dobbiamo solo provarci. Probabilmente riesco a metterli fuori gioco entrambi se abbiamo l'elemento sorpresa».          

«Alec» dice Magnus, strizzando il braccio di Alec. Il suo sguardo va ancora a fuoco, ancora tagliente e intenso e  terribile, ma ora c'è anche il dolore. Magnus sta pensando a Ragnor e agli altri e non riesce a trattenere l'ondata di paura che cresce bruscamente nel petto di Alec. «Se dovesse succedere qualcosa a te... A _lei_. Possono entrarti nella testa e se sei lì, Alec, non so —».     

«Non mi succederà nulla, Magnus. Ho tutto sotto controllo».        

Non è sicuro se credersi o meno, e Magnus è ben più perspicace di lui, quindi probabilmente ci crede anche meno. Ma Magnus non protesta, non discute, si limita ad annuire, una sola volta e in modo grave, e Alec lo ringrazia per la sua forza.       

L'ospedale torna a riprendere forma attorno a lui e il peso di Lydia è presente fra le sue braccia ancora una volta.

Ma non è solo.           

Anche Jace è lì.         

«Jace» dice Lydia con voce stridula,allungando il capo verso Alec. _«Alec»._          

«Non preoccuparti, Lydia» dice Jace, increspandosi di una selvaggia sorta di energia. Le sue dita si stanno contorcendo,  c'è un sorriso sghembo impresso sul suo volto e sta spingendo di nuovo la porta della sala operatoria, osservando il corridoio. Le guardie armate non si sono mosse, ancora prese nella loro inconsapevole conversazione. «Alec è un bravo poliziotto. Probabilmente  riuscirebbe a farcela ad occhi chiusi. Praticamente sono qui per godermi lo spettacolo».           

Alec riesce a sentire il sangue martellargli nelle orecchie e sotto a quello percepisce Simon agitarsi e Raphael borbottare preghiere e Magnus mormorare cose di cui, crede Alec, potrebbe non essere nemmeno consapevole. Il respiro si fa pesante nel suo petto; si sente nervoso, irrequieto, disorientato. Le sue mani sono a stento le sue. Le sue gambe tremano.         

Non sa come siano giunti dallo specchio del suo bagno a questo punto. Non sa cosa stia succedendo, o chi sia davvero Il Circolo, o perché questa gente voglia far del male a lui e alle persone con cui condivide la testa. Sa solo che farà qualsiasi cosa dovrà essere fatta per tenere le persone a cui tiene al sicuro.

Ruzzolano nel corridoio ed Alec può concedersi solo un pensiero riguardo a cosa debba sembrare alle due guardie che si voltano per fronteggiarli, già urlando. Lydia, da sola, con addosso una vestaglia d'ospedale, che incespica sui suoi stessi passi.         

Ma non è sola. È mille miglia lontano dall'essere sola.        

Jace si lancia alla carica contro il primo uomo come un elefante in una cristalleria e l'uomo perde l'equilibrio all'istante, colpendo il suolo con un rantolo. L'altra guardia balza contro Lydia, ma Alec lo legge come se fosse un libro aperto, portando sé stesso e Lydia fuori dalla sua portata e dandogli un colpo basso alle ginocchia. Stramazza al suolo, afferrando il camice ospedaliero di Lydia e dandogli uno strattone, ma poi c'è Jace lì, a torcergli il braccio dietro la schiena.       

«Quello te l'ho insegnato io» dice Alec.       

Jace sorrise.    

«Me l'hai insegnato tu» concorda.    

Jace spinge l'uomo in avanti e il suo naso urta il pavimento, mandandolo al tappeto. Il respiro si sta facendo veloce e doloroso nel petto di Alec, ma Jace si sente vivo, irradiando trionfo. Alec vede il primo uomo lottare per rimettersi in piedi, poi, e sta per toglierli dalla sua traiettoria, quando compare Raphael, che calpesta le dita dell'uomo fino a che non strilla e poi gli dà un colpo alla testa. L'uomo non si rialza.

Jace fischietta.           

«Ma che razza di prete _sei_ tu?».       

«Uno di quelli buoni» dice Raphael, secco. Guarda Alec e poi Lydia, che sta in piedi un po' più diritta, anche se le sue gambe tremano e c'è del sangue sulle sue mani e si trova ad un passo di distanza da ciò che loro tre hanno fatto. «Vieni. Prima che qualcuno senta questo trambusto. La tromba delle scale è da questa parte».

Alec e Lydia ruzzolano attraverso la porta  fino alla tromba delle scale e Alec è grato che sia vuota perché le scale costituiscono abbastanza di per sé un problema e quasi perde la presa su Lydia molte volte quando inciampa. Raphael se n'è andato, ma Jace è ancora lì, sta correndo davanti ad Alec, facendo gli scalini due alla volta; si getta contro l'uscita di sicurezza quando la raggiunge, e Alec respira l'aria aperta, proprio lì, giusto ad un passo — ma la porta  non cede.  

«Merda» sibila Jace. «È chiusa a chiave. Magnus!».           

«Aspettate» dice Magnus, nel suo loft. Qualcosa si irrigidisce all'altezza dello sterno di Alec, serrando la sua trachea, i suoi respiri si fanno più tirati e irrequieti uscendo dai polmoni. Jace dà un'altra spallata alla porta, ma non accade nulla. Freneticamente, Alec guarda di nuovo le scale, aspettandosi che dei dottori, delle infermiere o delle altre guardie armate che arrivino ammassandosi  attraverso la porta per trascinare Lydia su quel tavolo operatorio ancora una volta — lui e Jace probabilmente hanno ancora pochi secondi — e poi —.

«Questo non è un problema» dice Maia, apparendo in cima alle scale con un sorriso perfido ed esplosivo. Scende le scale con una corsetta, facendosi largo attraverso Alec e Lydia. «Dammi il bisturi. Guardate e imparate, ragazzi».           

Jace fa un passo indietro e Alec allunga il bisturi a Maia, che si accovaccia vicino alla porta, forzando  l'oggetto nella serratura, l'orecchio premuto lì vicino. Alec trattiene il respiro, ma si rende presto conto che non è una buona idea quando Lydia si accascia addosso a lui un'altra volta.        

Si morde le labbra fino a farsi male — ma poi la porta fa uno scatto. Maia si rimette in piedi, facendo un passo indietro, e sembra orgogliosa, il suo sorriso è lupesco. Spinge la porta con le mani e questa oscilla, aprendosi su un vicolo fra gli edifici, la luce del sole sgorga.            

«Come facevi a sapere come fare?» chiede Jace, stupito. Il sorrisino di Maia è sghembo.            

«Ciò che non sai non può farti del male, Wayland».           

**  
___________________**

 

Il ronzio  nelle orecchie di Alec non termina fino a che non sono tutti ammassati nei sedili posteriori di un taxi: lui, Jace e Lydia. L'autista lancia a Lydia un'occhiata strana, ma lei è abbastanza lucida da aggredirlo verbalmente e dirgli di _farsi gli affaracci suoi e di limitarsi a guidare_ , per poi crollare nuovamente sul sedile con gli occhi chiusi e le dita che schiacciano il suo setto nasale.        

Le strade di Sydney sono un turbinio e per un po' non c'è nessun rumore se non quello del respiro affannoso. Le nocche di Alec prudono, il che significa che le nocche di Lydia  prudono a loro volta, e ora avverte un dolore lancinante alle tempie, che è qualcosa che lei deve star condividendo.      

Jace è il primo a rompere il silenzio. 

«Dove stiamo andando?» dice, guardando Alec oltre la testa di Lydia. «Immagino che non possa semplicemente andarsene a casa?».   

I sedili del taxi diventano un divano e tornano nel loft di Magnus, ma questa volta c'è Lydia fra loro. Simon e Clary si lasciano andare a un udibile sospiro di sollievo quando la vedono, e Raphael, che se ne sta in piedi,  si lascia cadere su una sedia, sembrando più provato di quanto Alec abbia mai visto.        

«Magnus ha un'amica» dice Raphael, prima di dettare ad Alec e Jace un indirizzo che per loro non significa nulla, ma che sicuramente significherà abbastanza per il loro tassista. «Può rimanere lì nel frattempo».

«Maia si sta già dirigendo all'aeroporto» aggiunge Clary. «Magnus le ha trovato un volo, lei è la più vicina, quindi... Penso che sarà lì in nove ore, grossomodo».

Alec si guarda attorno e aggrotta le sopracciglia.    

«Dov'è Magnus?».    

«A fare le valigie» dice Simon. «Parte anche lui per l'Australia. Sono davvero contento che uno di noi sia inspiegabilmente ricco. Questa situazione sarebbe stata un _incubo_ altrimenti».     

Il divano sembra andarsene sotto il corpo di Alec, che sente il taxi a Sydney svoltare un angolo bruscamente, sia lui che Jace ondeggiano con esso. Alec avverte un vago mal d'auto.   

Magnus emerge dalla sua stanza, con una valigia fra le mani e il cellulare premuto contro l'orecchio, ma si blocca a metà di una falcata quando li vede tutti collassati sul divano.        

«Grazie a Dio» sospira, abbandonando la valigia e attraversando la stanza a grandi passi. Si accuccia di fronte a Lydia e preme una mano sul suo punto di pressione, poi sulla sua fronte. Schiocca la lingua, ma non sembra troppo preoccupato. Il controllo gli si addice.         

«Parto dal JFK fra due ore» annuncia poi alla stanza. Ottiene la loro attenzione senza sforzo alcuno. Non che Alec oserebbe mai distogliere lo sguardo. «Non fate stupidaggini mentre sono via. Chiamate in caso d'emergenza. Tornerò a controllare una volta che l'ho raggiunta e poi andrò a fondo della questione, una volta per tutte».       

Raphael annuisce e scompare senza dire una parola. Maia riappare brevemente per  informarli che è arrivata all'aeroporto e poi sparisce di nuovo, seguita subito da Simon e Clary. Jace dice che rimarrà nell'auto con Lydia, ma uno scambio di sguardi fra lui e Magnus gli dice che non è necessario che rimanga nel loft.        

E poi ci sono solo Alec e Magnus.    

Si guardano a lungo in silenzio. Il cuore di Alec sta ancora martellando nel suo petto e l'irrequietezza nei suoi arti non è diversa dalla sensazione di non raffreddarsi dopo un allenamento intenso. I muscoli sono tesi e iniziano a dolere. I suoi occhi ricercano il volto di Magnus per un indicazione a riguardo di ciò che dovrebbe fare, ma non trova nulla che riesca a decifrare.            

Vorrebbe che fossero di nuovo in quella chiesa. Vorrebbe che fossero di nuovo in autunno, quando Alec si stava ancora abituando al pensiero di condividere la propria testa, il proprio cuore e la propria anima con qualcun altro. Vorrebbe la tranquillità delle tre del mattino e la graduale scoperta di ciò che tiene Magnus sveglio la notte.    

Le cose non saranno mai così facili. Alec deglutisce.          

«Il tuo gatto starà bene?» è la prima cosa che gli viene in mente, perché _ovviamente lo è._ Ma porta un sorriso stanco sulle labbra di Magnus, che riduce la domanda di Alec con un gesto della mano.

«Starà bene. Ho già chiamato Catarina perché si prenda cura di lui. Ma grazie per aver pensato a lui».

«Certo» dice Alec, alzandosi in piedi. Barcolla un po', mentre si lascia il taxi e Lydia alle spalle, ma si rimette in equilibrio appoggiandosi al dorso del divano. Una basso borbottio gli sfugge dalle labbra.         

«Stai bene?» chiede Magnus, facendosi immediatamente vicino. Le sue mani incontrano le braccia di Alec, scivolando per tutta la loro lunghezza, su fino alle spalle, tenendolo saldo. «Alexander?».          

«Sto bene» borbotta Alec. Gli occhi di Magnus vagano sul suo volto e ciò lo fa sentire frastornato. «Sono solo contento che Lydia sia al sicuro».    

Magnus allunga una mano a scostargli i capelli dalla fronte; Alec inala il suo profumo.  Desidera essere più vicino, più vicino di così, più vicino di un finto tocco. Le dita di Magnus scorrono sulle guance di Alec, sulla sua mascella, giù lungo il suo collo; distende il suo palmo piatto sullo sterno di Alec, catturato dal sollevarsi e l'abbassarsi della gabbia toracica ad ogni respiro. Lo osserva per un lungo istante e poi scuote la testa, impercettibilmente.

«Come stavo dicendo, prima che fossimo interrotti così bruscamente» dice, delicato. Solleva il suo sguardo verso Alec e i loro occhi si incontrano. Nessuno dei due distoglie lo sguardo. È la vicinanza più prossima che possono ottenere oggi.  «Continui a sorprendermi, Alexander».       

« _In senso buono_ , spero» sorride Alec, deliberatamente.  Magnus avvolge le dita nella camicia di Alec e stringe con forza.  

«Oh, nel _miglior_ senso possibile».

 

**___________________**

 

 

Tornare nel suo appartamento è perturbante. La quiete lo avvolge, lo spazio vuoto è surreale, il modo in cui le sue ginocchia non lo reggono un istante prima che riesca a raggiungere il letto di Izzy è un segno di quanto sia stanco.           

Una lampada che Izzy non ha portato con sé è rovesciata al suolo, con la lampadina in frantumi, e Alec suppone che debba essere successo nella lotta con la guardia. C'è un'ammaccatura nel cartongesso della parete e pensa che anche quella sia una conseguenza dello scontro. C'è una sbucciatura sottilissima lungo le sue nocche, quindi magari è stata _colpa sua_. Non gliene importa, mentre crolla sul materasso nudo, con le braccia spalancate fin che fissa il soffitto.           

Giace lì per quelle che devono essere ore, al limite della veglia, ascoltando il tenue ronzio nella sua testa. È vagamente conscio di Jace e Simon che parlano sommessamente con Clary; di Raphael che mormora preghiere; di Maia che sta cercando di bloccarli tutti con le cuffie alle orecchie sull'aereo, anche se il suo piede non la smette di ballonzolare per l'energia nervosa.    

Alec non si muove fino a che non sente Jace afflosciarsi e Maia che brilla d'istinto protettivo e poi — sente Lydia. Non vuole pensare a cos'hanno passato oggi; non vuole pensare a cos'era quasi successo e alla possibilità che accada a qualcun altro. Non vuole pensare a cosa significa tutto ciò. È così stanco. Vuole solo crogiolarsi nella consolazione di sapere che Lydia sta bene. Deve farselo bastare per ora, perché sa che rimuginarci sopra troppo a lungo non farà che confonderlo.  

Non segue il sentimento fino a dove si trova Lydia, ma spinge il sollievo attraverso il legame e lei replica con profonda gratitudine.            

Si addormenta, finalmente, quando sa che è al sicuro.

**  
___________________**

 

Dopo che Magnus torna a controllare per far sapere a tutti che è arrivato a Sydney, Alec chiama Izzy. È a malapena consapevole dell'orario, quindi quando risponde con un borbottante: «Alec? Ma lo sai che ore sono?» si sente come se fosse precipitato improvvisamente sulla Terra, dopo essersene stato a fluttuare nella stratosfera per un po' di tempo.            

Non sa davvero come cominciare, quindi parla d'impulso, condividendo il suo segreto mediante le lunghezze d'onda del telefono, anche se probabilmente è sciocco e stupido, e presumibilmente Magnus lo sgriderebbe per questo, ma le sue palpebre sono troppo pesanti perché possa rifletterci su troppo.           

_Non sono più_ solo io. 

Izzy gli chiede se abbia bevuto, in primo luogo, e quando insiste che no, non ha bevuto, è lei a tornare sobria, diventando silenziosa mentre Alec le racconta delle altre sette persone con cui condivide la propria testa. Le racconta di Jace, di Magnus, di come sia contemporaneamente la cosa migliore e peggiore che gli sia mai capitata, e poi quando ha finito sta in silenzio e attende il verdetto con il cuore in gola.

«Io —» inizia Izzy, esitante. «Sarà meglio che conosca Magnus, la prossima volta che sono a casa».     

Alec espira improvvisamente.           

«Certo. Sì. Sicuro. Lo conoscerai».

**  
___________________**

 

Magnus è occupato, quindi Alec non lo vede spesso durante le settimane seguenti. Rimane in Australia per quasi un mese, ma Alec lo capisce. Ovviamente lo capisce.   

Quindi sorride quando vede Magnus incidentalmente quand'è in metro, scorgendolo di sfuggita proprio prima che le porte della metro si chiudano; o si sporge a godersi un tocco quando Magnus appare nel sedile del passeggero dell'auto di pattuglia quando Raj è fuori a prendere il caffè, senza dire nulla, solo per dire ad Alec che _sì, sta ancora bene._   

Alec trascorre il tempo con Jace e Simon, insegnando a Simon come combattere dopo che questi ha insistito e insistito e insistito. Si crogiola nella luce serale, eterea e adsorbente, nelle strade di Città del Messico al tramonto; si offre di accompagnare  Maia a casa ogni notte dopo il lavoro, anche quando gli dice che non ha bisogno di un babysitter.      

E poi Clary vola a New York per dare finalmente un'occhiata ai master in offerta e Alec la lascia dormire con riluttanza nella vecchia stanza di Izzy, anche se è segretamente felice di avere qualcun altro con sé nell'appartamento, sebbene solo per un weekend.          

È una sensazione strana all'inizio: essere nella stessa stanza senza aspettarsi che saltelli dentro e fuori dalla sua vita in qualsiasi momento, sapere che quando urta la sua spalla con la propria  è _vero_. È surreale per Alec: non si aspettava che Clary sarebbe stata la prima che avrebbe incontrato di persona. In un certo senso, pensa di star ancora aspettando qualcun altro — e sa di chi si tratta, non c'è bisogno che menta a se stesso — e condividere il proprio spazio con Clary Fray sembra ancora parte un sogno febbricitante perché Alec ci creda.       

Lo trascina al Met, che non è nemmeno lontanamente sopravvalutato come aveva borbottato una volta, e trascorrono la giornata a vagare nelle gallerie, con Clary che indica le opere che le piacciono e Alec che pensa a quali opere potrebbero piacere a Magnus.           

Mangiano in un locale etiope a Midtown che, sanno entrambi, Magnus consiglia, e poi inizia a piovere, il che fa ridere Clary, perché _ovviamente la pioggia l'avrebbe seguita qui_.

«La segue solo perché è gelosa» dice Jace, mentre si infilano in metropolitana, Clary sta usando la borsa per coprirsi i capelli e Alec con la giacca sollevata sopra alla testa. «Lei è come il mattino».     

L'amore splende luminoso nel cuore di Alec.  Scopre di conoscere questo sentimento già per qualcun altro.

___________________

 

Alec saluta Clary all'aeroporto e finge di non voler sorridere quando la allontana dopo un abbraccio e le dice bruscamente _Basta così, Fray._          

Lei sorride, arricciando il naso, e gli dice presto la vedrà molto più spesso e mentre Alec la guarda sparire fra la folla non può fare a meno di pensare che la vecchia stanza di Izzy non sarà di Izzy ancora per molto. Non sarebbe _così_ male.  

Fischietta mentre torna in città — Simon sta di nuovo suonando la chitarra per Jace — e si ferma alla solita caffetteria in cui vanno lui e Raj per prendersi qualcosa di molto zuccherato, perché se lo merita. Salendo le scale del suo appartamento avverte una piccola fitta al fianco, dove si trova la cicatrice, ma non dura, qualcuno dall'altra parte del mondo sta spingendo il proprio supporto verso di lui attraverso il legame.

Armeggia con le chiavi con una mano, con l'altra tiene il caffè,  e quando apre la porta d'ingresso non reprime il sorriso che sboccia sul suo volto, come l'estate, quando vede Magnus appollaiato sul dorso del suo divano.      

«Ehi» dice Alec, chiudendo la porta e togliendosi le scarpe, prima di andare direttamente da Magnus. Lascia il caffè su un cassettone in corridoio e inspira a pieni polmoni il profumo del legno di sandalo. È più intenso del solito, con qualche sfumatura dolce che non ha mai annusato prima.   

Gli occhi di Magnus brillano mentre accoglie Alec; il suo sguardo è delicato e affettuoso e ricopre il corpo di Alec dalla punta dei piedi fino ai capelli, per poi concentrarsi finalmente sugli occhi di Alec.  

«La tranquillità ti dona, Alexander» dice.   

«La tranquillità mi fa sentire _bene_ » dice Alec con una scrollata di spalle. Si sente bene e riconosce che probabilmente si tratta di quella cosa su cui sproloquia Jace chiamata felicità. Potrebbe abituarcisi. Non è nemmeno in grado di sopprimere il sorriso sulle sue labbra, che è così di frequente il suo passatempo preferito. Magnus lo imita e questo causa un nodo allo stomaco ad Alec. «Sei tornato a Brooklyn?».

«Sì. Sono arrivato stamattina» dice Magnus. Qualcosa di gioioso filtra nei suoi occhi, ma non è nulla di inusuale, riflette Alec. «Ho controllato il Presidente. Sembra stare bene, forse solo un po' arrabbiato per il fatto che sono stato via tanto a lungo. Ho dovuto ricordargli di tenere sotto controllo il proprio ego».

Alec ridacchia, dirigendosi silenziosamente verso la propria stanza per mettere giù il borsone prima di tornare da Magnus. Magnus non si è mosso, è ancora in piedi appoggiato al divano, con le caviglie incrociate. Gli occhi di Alec  guizzano verso le mani di Magnus e nota che le sue nocche sono un po' troppo tese dove si sta appoggiando sul braccio del sofà.        

«Sono contento che il Presidente sia bene» dice Alec, aggrottando leggermente le sopracciglia. Sente il legame fra di loro formicolare, come se stesse lottando contro un tic nervoso. Ma Magnus non è preoccupato o seccato o allarmato, quindi magari non è nulla  —.          

«Stavo, uhm  — pensando» continua Alec, sforzandosi di ignorare l'imbarazzo che sorge in lui. Il suo volto arrossisce e lui si tiene occupato andando a recuperare il proprio caffè nel corridoio, solo per portarlo in salotto e abbandonarlo sul tavolino da caffè. Recupera poi un libro che aveva lasciato lì la scorsa notte e lo riporta al suo posto sulla libreria, anche se sa di essere arrivato solo a metà. Magnus lo segue con lo sguardo per la stanza.            

«A, uhm». Alec deglutisce, serrando gli occhi. _Fallo per te_ , si dice. _È ora_. «A noi. A come magari potremmo, uhm  — andare a bere un drink, qualche volta? Di persona. Se per te va bene?».          

«Alexander».

Alec inspira, voltandosi per guardare Magnus in faccia, aspettandosi qualcosa sul suo viso che gli avrebbe fatto precipitare il cuore.  Non c'è niente del genere, solo un minuscolo, divertito sorriso. È disorientante,  ma Magnus è sempre stato bravo a confondere Alec.        

«Se non vuoi, lo capisco» dice Alec velocemente, più che intenzionato a ritirare tutto in ogni caso. «Scusa se l'ho reso imbarazzante».          

«Non l'hai reso imbarazzante» dice Magnus. Il suo sorriso si allarga, come se stesse cercando di non ridere ad uno scherzo di cui Alec non è a conoscenza. «Questo drink. Quando avevi intenzione di andare?».

«Uhm» balbetta Alec con gli occhi spalancati. Sa di essere agitato perché inizia a gesticolare con le mani. «Quando sei — Quando sei libero tu? Com'è il tuo orario di lavoro?».          

«Che ne pensi di adesso?».   

« _Adesso?_ ».

«Sì. Proprio adesso». 

Alec aggrotta le sopracciglia, decisamente confuso. C'è qualcosa che non riesce a cogliere e Magnus lo trova infinitamente divertente.       

«Mi stai prendendo in giro?» chiede. Magnus ridacchia a bassa voce fra sé e sé, ma scuote il capo. Si alza dal divano e attraversa la distanza che intercorre fra lui e Alec. Non c'è dell'oro fra i suoi capelli oggi, ma anche il suo colore naturale è bello, pensa Alec. Gli occhi di Alec colgono le collane attorno al collo di Magnus e pensa che sembrino più brillanti del solito. Il suo sguardo percorre il blu profondo della sua giacca jacquard e scopre che riesce a vedere le filettature individuali nella fantasia del capo d'abbigliamento. Quando Magnus respira, Alec percepisce il refolo d'aria calda e umida all'altezza della sua gola.

«No. No, tesoro» dice Magnus. «Mai».       

«Quindi intendi davvero _proprio adesso_ —?».       

Il pensiero di Alec si frantuma a metà frase quando Magnus lo tocca: timido all'inizio, più timido rispetto alle altre volte in cui Magnus l'ha toccato in passato, ma è — in qualche modo è —.          

Le mani di Magnus scivolano lungo i bicipiti di Alec, lungo i suoi avambracci, attorno ai suoi polsi; intreccia le dita a quelle di Alec e solleva le loro mani unite verso il suo petto, dove le tiene strette contro il battito del suo cuore. Caldo. È caldo, e Alec riesce a sentire la morbida seta della camicia di Magnus contro le sue nocche, il bordo di un'altra collana sotto il tessuto, l'arrendevolezza della sua pelle sotto la camicia.

Riesce a sentirlo. Si blocca.   

_«Magnus —»._

Magnus non è nella sua testa.           

Alec ritrae la propria mano e fa un passo indietro, urtando la libreria: il tappo della bottiglia con il proiettile cade a terra, tintinnando quando colpisce il pavimento.     

«Come sei _entrato!_ » esclama Alec.   

Magnus ride, forte e sfacciato, ed estrae dalla tasca una chiave che fa ruotare attorno al mignolo.

«Pensavi che non sapessi dove tieni le chiavi di scorta, Alexander? Sono stato dentro la tua testa, ricordatelo».

Alec lo fissa imbambolato, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca mentre le parole annaspano sulla sua lingua.

«Tu — Tu sei davvero — Magnus, tu — _no_ ».         

Il sorriso di Magnus è così ampio ora che Alec pensa gli debbano dolere le guance.         

«Cosa devo dire per far sì che tu mi creda?» lo canzona. «Devo tornare alle tre del mattino? Aiuterebbe?».

«Io — Io non — _Magnus_ ».  

Alec lo raggiunge prima che Magnus possa replicare e preme le sue labbra con impeto su quelle di Magnus. Magnus si lascia sfuggire un rumore di sorpresa, ma è lì, a seguire Alec mentre Alec vaga all'indietro, verso il divano. Inciampano sui loro stessi piedi, atterrando con un tonfo sgraziato sui cuscini, i denti di Alec mordicchiano il suo labbro inferiore.         

Magnus ride affannosamente e poi Alec lo sta baciando di nuovo, aggrovigliando le mani nel bavero della sua giacca e tirando. Le dita di Magnus  premono sulle costole di Alec e il respiro di Alec si fa accelerato, e questo è —.

Questo è _reale_.          

Magnus è qui, e lui è con Magnus, e sono insieme, nella stessa stanza, finalmente.           

_Inevitabile_.

Alec si allontana e Magnus lo insegue per un istante, mentre gli occhi si aprono. Si fissano a vicenda, nessuno dei due disposto a muoversi mentre le loro fronti si sfiorano. Il respiro di Magnus è eccitato sulle labbra di Alec; i suoi occhi sono circoli scuri, le iridi sono eclissate dalle pupille dilatate; il suono che sfugge alle sue labbra non è nientemeno che una delizia.          

«È vero?» chiede Alec.         

«È vero» replica Magnus.     

Il bacio successivo è più delicato, con Alec che si spinge correttamente sul divano circondando con un braccio la schiena di Magnus, l'altra mano inclina il mento di Magnus verso di sé. C'è un sospiro e Magnus vi si scioglie. Qualcosa di appassionato e indescrivibile fluisce intatto dalle abili dita di Magnus dove toccano la parte inferiore della gola di Alec, sollevandosi per circondare le sue mascelle rese ispide dalla barba. Inclina la testa di Alec, approfondendo il bacio.        

Ed è _tutto_. Nessuno ha detto ad Alec com'è baciare qualcuno in questo modo; com'è stare con qualcuno in questo modo; com'è _conoscere_   qualcuno in questo modo. Ne ha percepito dei frammenti da Jace e Simon, e sa che Clary ha condiviso del calore con lui quand'era qui, ma questo — Dio, _questo_ — se questo, se l'amore all'interno del cluster è narcisistico, allora Alec canterà le proprie lodi fino alla fine dei tempi.

**  
___________________**

 

«Hai letteralmente vissuto a New York per tutto questo tempo e hai deciso di dircelo solo ora?» chiede Jace, con le mani sui fianchi, fumando dalla rabbia. «Alec lo sapeva? Alec, da quanto lo sai?».

«Non da molto» fa spallucce Alec da dove sta preparando la cena nella cucina aperta di Magnus. Raphael lo sta supervisionando, borbottando qualcosa sul come l'inattenzione di Alec darà come risultato qualcosa di bruciato. «Un paio di mesi?».          

Jace alza le mani all'aria.       

«Un paio di mesi! E mi stai dicendo che Magnus è stato avvilito riguardo a te per tutto questo fottuto tempo quando sapeva che vi trovavate nella stessa città e avrebbe semplicemente potuto — _non lo so_ — risolvere la questione cercandoti nell'elenco telefonico? Cazzo!». 

Magnus è steso sul divano a sorseggiare un gran bicchiere di vino, i suoi occhi sono rivolti affettuosamente alla schiena di Alec. La sua espressione si raffredda quando il suo sguardo si sposta su Jace.

«Perché sei qui, Jace?» dice con tono piatto. «Va' a casa». 

«Non vado a casa finché non ho capito come tutto questo —». Jace gesticola ampiamente fra Alec e Magnus. «— Ci abbia impiegato così tanto per succedere, come prima cosa, e poi, quand'è successo, voi due in qualche modo siate riusciti a tenercelo nascosto per un mese? Un _mese_ , Magnus! E viviamo gli uni nelle teste degli altri!». 

«Tesoro» dice Magnus lentamente. «Dovresti essere contento che l'abbiamo tenuto nascosto. Ti saresti scandalizzato, in caso contrario».     

Jace esita, le sue guance assumono un colorito acceso.       

«Me ne vado» borbotta, rivolgendo di nuovo lo sguardo ad Alec prima di sparire. «Buona serata romantica, Alec».

Alec fa oscillare la spatola in segno di ringraziamento nella direzione di Jace e Magnus ride, gettando il capo all'indietro.

**  
___________________**

 

Quella sera cenano sulla terrazza del loft di Magnus, come fanno molte sere. Alec è contento di tenere il suo appartamento — soprattutto se Clary ci si trasferirà presto — ma non ci è tornato per un po', salvo per prendere un'uniforme pulita o dell'altra biancheria intima.     

Il cibo è buono e sa di Messico, i gusti danzano sulla lingua di Alec che gli fa biascicare le preghiere di Raphael, e Magnus lo guarda in adorazione. Quando i loro piatti sono vuoti, Magnus accende una candela o due per tenere lontano la notte mentre questa sgattaiola più vicina sopra il fiume.  New York brilla di luci, bianche e gialle e d'oro prezioso, e il riflesso della città sull'acqua sotto il Ponte di Brooklyn assomiglia alle stelle lassù in cielo, come sempre. La notte è chiara, senza nubi, nonostante il sole australiano riscaldi le loro schiene e la pioggia continui a picchiettare su un tetto che non è lì.         

Magnus allunga un braccio sul tavolo per stringere la mano di Alec, facendo scorrere il proprio pollice sulle sue nocche. Alec lo fissa con uno sguardo che dice _che c'è_ e Magnus si limita a inclinare le loro mani, come se volesse dire _tutto_.       

«Non è molto diverso da come ci siamo incontrati» dice Magnus.

«Cosa intendi?» chiede Alec, inclinando il capo. «L'ospedale —?».         

«No, no» dice Magnus, scuotendo la testa. Gesticola con la mano libera verso la terrazza e il pubblico circostante di una città che osserva, un voyeur delle cose che ha provato per l'uomo a cui ora stringe la mano. «La prima notte ti ho sentito lì». Magnus picchietta con un dito inanellato il suo petto.  

« _Qui_. Ero seduto lì fuori, a dire il vero, in una notte tranquilla come questa,  ed eccoti lì, finalmente. Nemmeno tu riuscivi a dormire».    

«Ti sentivi solo» dice Alec, umettandosi le labbra e corrugando un po' la fronte. «Me lo ricordo».

«Anche tu».   

«Ma ora non più».     

Il suono di una chitarra solitaria vaga dalle strade sottostanti della città — forse non questa città, ma un'altra, una qualsiasi altra città — e Magnus ride e Alec non riesce a fare a meno di sorridere. Altrove, Simon s'irradia d'orgoglio.            

Una volta che il loro vino è terminato, passano ai cocktail, su consiglio di Maia, e Alec scopre di non essere totalmente disgustato dal sapore, un po' dolce, un po' acido. Maia fa una smorfia che suona come un _tch_.

Mentre il blu profondo del cielo si trasforma in nero sfavillante, Clary fa malinconicamente una considerazione su un dipinto che le ricorda e Lydia concorda, lontana e al sicuro per il momento. Quando il fresco penetra nella loro pelle, Magnus si alza in piedi e offre entrambe le mani ad Alec, tirandolo in piedi. I loro petti sono vicini e Magnus si alza sulle punte per muovere furtivamente le labbra verso quelle di Alec.

Magnus tira e Alec lo segue, i suoi piedi sono un po' impacciati, specialmente quand'è coinvolto un gatto curioso che gironzola attorno ai suoi polpacci. Sul riflesso delle portefinestre Alec incontra lo sguardo di Jace, e il pensiero del loro primissimo incontro sfarfalla, riscaldando i bordi della sua memoria. Jace gli fa l'occhiolino e Alec alza gli occhi al cielo, il volto arrossisce.    

Sulla soglia della camera da letto Magnus strattona Alec verso di sé un'altra volta, gli occhi in fiamme nella luce soffusa. C'è del kohl sulle sue palpebre e dell'oro luccicante attorno al suo collo su cui Alec desidera aggrovigliare le proprie dita.   

C'è amore nel petto di Alec, e nella sua testa, e alle volte è sull'orlo del travolgente, ma in senso buono. Sette altre persone con speranze e sogni e vite si sono affidate a lui perché le proteggesse e le tutelasse; sette altre persone che ora amano questo sentimento impossibile che riempie tutte le cavità della sua gabbia toracica. Sa che lo sente anche Magnus.         

Magnus cade sul bordo del letto, una visione contro le lenzuola di seta rossa, e guida Alec in piedi fra le sue gambe. Alec appoggia le proprie mani sulle spalle di Magnus; le dita di Magnus si avvolgono sui suoi fianchi, agganciandosi ai passanti della cintura.        

«Mi stavo un po' stancando di stare ad aspettarti» dice Magnus. «Uomo nella mia testa».          

«È una buona cosa che sia qui ora» dice Alec.        

Le mani diventano carezze e le bocche diventano baci e il futuro diventa obliquo. Le possibilità si sparpagliano come ragnatele di fronte a loro, ma la sveglia sul comodino di Magnus segna le tre del mattino e di questo Alec si fida.            

Magnus sarà _sempre_ una costante su cui fare affidamento.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Metropolitan Museum of Arts
> 
> [2] Fiume che scorre quasi interamente nello stato di New York.
> 
> [3] In spagnolo significa "Madre di Dio".
> 
> [4] Tipo di abitazione in pietra rossa il cui nome deriva dal materiale utilizzato, molto diffusa negli Stati Uniti.
> 
> [5] Personaggio di Star Wars.
> 
> [6] John F. Kennedy International Airport. È l'aeroporto internazionale situato a Long Island, a sud-est di New York. È il principale scalo aeroportuale della metropoli, nonché una delle principali vie d'accesso agli Stati Uniti.
> 
> [7] In spagnolo significa "fratello".
> 
> [8] Aeroporto principale di Londra.


End file.
